Un tuteur ou plus que ça
by Akimi Aya
Summary: EN PAUSE. Une petite romance toute simple entre Reborn et Tsuna
1. Départ

Je le regardais dormir, il était si beau ainsi. Je tentais de prendre de plus en plus mes distances en vue de mon imminent départ. Le Nono avait besoin de moi en tant que tueur à gage numéro un et plus en tant que professeur. Je ne l'avais toujours pas annoncé à Tsuna mais je pense qu'il le sentait. Plus la date de mon départ approche, plus son sommeil est agité et son regard ailleurs.

Son sommeil si fit plus anxieux, il répétait inlassablement "Ne pars pas" en se débattant d'une prise inconnue. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre avant de me rapprocher et de le prendre dans mes bras tel une princesse. Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant que lui s'accrochait à ma chemise, en larme.

\- « Reborn, je t'en supplie, ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas seul Reborn. » Je me figeai deux secondes constatant qu'il avait compris mon futur départ. Je le serai un peu plus contre moi et lui chuchotais que j'étais là et l'embrassais sur le front.

Je sentis des pas se rapprocher de la chambre et voulus m'éloigner de Tsuna mais sa prise sur ma chemise m'en empêcha. Avec crainte j'attendais de voir qui allait apparaître derrière la porte. La poignée s'abaissa et je vis apparaître Nana toute souriante. Son regard s'assombrit très légèrement quand elle vit l'état de son fils. Elle se rapprocha et passa également sa main dans ses cheveux alors que son autre main saisissait les mains de Tsuna, ça l'apaisa instantanément.

\- « Ça la toujours aidé lorsqu'il va mal qu'on lui tient les mains, ça lui montre notre présence. » Elle se redressa et m'embrassa sur le front à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- « Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon fils durant toutes ses années. Reviens nous voir quand tu veux Reborn-san. Tu devrais le réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop en retard. » Je la regardais quittait la pièce, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il se passait. Même la mama s'en était aperçut ? Je le montrais tant que ça où Iemitsu lui avait dit ?  
Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil pour constater qu'il avait encore oublié de le régler. Dans un soupir las, je le réveillai à l'ancienne.

\- « Hiii ! Reborn ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

\- « Un boss se doit de se réveiller à l'heure »

Je le vis regarder son réveil avant de partir à toute allure se préparé et me criant dessus de pas l'avoir réveillé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est si mignon et si fascinant à regarder, non ? Et puis c'est bien plus sadique de le voir perdre ses moyens.  
Je descendis dans le salon rejoindre la mama. Elle me tendit comme d'habitude mon cafè nero sans sucre.

\- « Comment l'as-tu su? » Elle rigola légèrement.

\- « J'ai appris à te connaitre. Tu te montres distant de plus en plus mais comme tu me l'as montré tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi naïf que vous le croyez tous. Je suis bien consciente de la mafia mais ça vous fait plaisir de croire que vous protégez mon innocence. » Je la regardais fasciné, il est vrai que tout le monde n'accepterait pas tant de nouveaux habitants sans trouvé sa louche. Et il ne faut pas oublier Lambo et ses grenades. Je soupirais longuement.

\- « J'aurai préféré cette petite vie tranquille »

\- « Tu as rejoint un monde qui est loin d'être tranquille Reborn »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Cela me faisait bizarre de parler ainsi avec la mama. Mais quand je vis que Lambo arrivait et qu'elle réagit comme si de rien était je trouvais évident qu'elle me manquera aussi. Je regardais ma montre qui indiquer 10heures. Il était l'heure de dire adieux à Namimori. Je pris mes affaires en direction de l'Italie.


	2. Retrouvaille (Part 1)

Salut les gens, je publie tôt ce chapitre parce que je les promis à Kat :) Les autres chapitres seront publiés surement une fois par semaine. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui lisent Lorenzo et Giulio, je vous jure que je l'écris en même temps, j'alterne les deux écritures :)

PS: Chaque changement de chapitre sera un changement de point de vue entre celui de Reborn et de Tsuna. Ce chapitre est donc du point de vue de Tsuna.

J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire :)

* * *

 ** _Retrouvailles (partie 1)_**

Il était distant ses derniers temps. C'était horrible. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau au moment de notre rencontre … Avec les souvenirs en plus … Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprocher depuis que je l'avais aidé à reprendre forme adulte. Je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui que je tentais de les réfréner en vain. Cela faisait quelques jours que mon intuition m'indiquait un futur vide dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, cette sensation était pire que tout. Reborn partirait aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il me réveilla ce matin, je fis semblant de rien, je retenais mes larmes à tout prix. Il ne devait pas savoir. Je devais tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles de l'Italie. A 10heures je sentis un frisson. Il était parti. Sans un mot.

\- « Sawada ! Si je vous prends à soupirer je présume que vous saurez répondre à ce problème si ennuyeux ! »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en jetant un coup d'œil réflexe à Gokudera. Il était désormais capable de se retenir de tuer le professeur pour cet affront. Je me levais et jetait un coup d'œil au problème. Reborn me l'avait fait faire il y a quelques années. Je le résolvais en moins d'une minute. Le prof grimaça constatant qu'une fois encore je n'étais plus un Tsunaze.

Je sentis le regard lourd d'interrogation de mes gardiens. Mais je gardais le silence toute la journée craignant le moment où je passerai la porte et qu'il ne sera plus présent. Inconsciemment je passais la journée à guetter ses cachettes espérant le voir de nouveau débarquer pour m'engueuler d'avoir montré ainsi mes émotions toute la journée.  
C'était la fin de la journée. Le moment fatidique qui confirmera mes pires cauchemars. J'observai la poignée me demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup de l'abaissais. J'avais demandé à mes gardiens de me laisser pour pas qu'ils me voient si misérable. Je pris une grande inspiration, remis un sourire sur mon visage et entra dans la maison en me contentant d'un bonjour avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Comble du bonheur, j'y vis mon père. Il se jeta dans mes bras en lui disant à quel point je lui avais manqué, que j'étais mignon et blablabla et blablabla. S'en était lassant, toujours le même discours. Une fois son speech fini je réussi à le mettre à la porte et m'enferma dans ma chambre pour déprimer. Il était parti.  
Plusieurs jours c'était écoulés, si ce n'est des semaines et je ne me remettais de son départ. Son prénom avait été banni de nos vocabulaires. Mon sourire était de plus en plus rarement vrai. Mes notes étaient tout de même parfaites car je ne voulais le décevoir.  
Cela faisait deux mois que Reborn était parti. La mafia l'ayant apprise, des élèves commencèrent à être transférés dans l'établissement. Hibari autorisait chaque transfert qui ne venait pas d'une famille ennemie. Namimori High allait finir par devenir une véritable mafia, à mon plus grand désespoir. Dans ma classe se trouvait des tueurs à gage en freelance, à côté de mafieux, et au milieu de tout ça des personnes classiques qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui ne savait rien de la mafia. Depuis le transfert de deux nouveaux élèves, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je demandai donc à Hibari de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur eux.

Ce matin-là lorsque je me réveillais, j'eus un nouveau pressentiment, meilleur. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sentais que cette impression avait un rapport avec Reborn. Je décidai de l'ignorer et de régler cela après les cours.

Arrivé dans la salle de cours, mon pressentiment se fit plus fort. Le principal ainsi qu'Hibari entrèrent dans la salle. Le directeur prit la parole.

\- « Bonjours, suite à la plainte du comité de discipline et à la recommandation d'une connaissance importante, vous aurez à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau professeur. »

Je regardais Hibari interrogatif, il semblait m'avoir caché une information primordiale à la vue de sa joie détectable par les connaisseurs.

\- « Un carnivore vous donnera cours. Surprise omnivore. » Carnivore ? Il parlait de qui ? Pourquoi surprise ? Je le regardais ce dirigeais vers la porte. « Oublie pas ta promesse de combat carnivore. » Mon cœur battait la chamade.

\- « Voici votre nouveau professeur … » Il commença à rentrer dans la salle. « Le professeur … »

\- « Reborn ! » Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de retenir son prénom. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

\- « Chaos Tsuna ! Je t'ai manqué ? » Je voulais lui faire bouffer son sourire. Il se foutait de moi cet enfoiré.

\- « La prochaine fois que tu pars de la maison sans dire un mot je te préviens que je viens te récupérer en Italie ! » Il rigola légèrement sous le regard choqué de la classe. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux emmêlé.

\- « Tu as pas viré mes affaires de ta chambre au moins? »

Je rougis sous le regard de ma classe. Ça phrase était tellement détournable quand on ne connaissait pas notre véritable relation. Je vis des filles se plaindre que les beaux mecs étaient toujours prix et gays. Cela me fit sourire légèrement.

\- « J'aurai pu pour me venger de ton manque de politesse. Tu en as profité pour voir Bianchi ? » Son sourire pervers confirma mes doutes en même temps qu'un coup de poignard s'enfoncer dans mon cœur.

\- « J'en ai bien profité en effet. » Son sourire en coin voulait tout dire. Évidemment, Hayato réagit dynamite en main.

\- « C'est ma sœur, enfoiré ! »

C'était étonnant comment il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle faisait partie des filles qui ferait tout pour Reborn alors que lui se contentait d'en profiter pleinement.

\- « Bref, trêve de bavardage, je serais votre nouveau professeur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui connaissent Dame-Tsuna depuis des années, j'ai été son professeur particulier. Donc dites-vous que même si mes méthodes sont bizarres, elles fonctionnent. »

Il y eu un brouhaha dans la classe. Les élèves se disaient qu'ils deviendront des génies si j'ai réussi à devenir intelligent. Personnellement, je me dis juste que c'était le début de l'enfer numéro deux. Le directeur, dont on avait oublié l'existence, prit la parole.

\- « Réussir à élever à un score parfait l'élève qui n'avait jamais la moyenne relève de l'exploit. Je comprends mieux les recommandations du professeur Borin. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes entre de bonne main, je vais vous laisser. » Je n'y crois pas, il s'était recommandé lui-même …

Me concentrant un peu plus sur le cours, ou plutôt sur Reborn, je me fis la remarque que je ne savais pas ce que la classe pensait vraiment après notre conversation. Voulant un peu oublier Reborn, j'observais le reste de la classe. Les trois quarts des filles bavaient devant son corps d'Apollon, les mecs étaient jaloux et en mêmes temps admiratifs de la classe de Reborn. Après tout sa tenue de smoking, avec son fedora, il n'y avait rien de plus sexy. Sa tenue le mouler à la perfection, son torse musclé légèrement dévoilé par sa chemise ouverte, et son chapeau retenant ses cheveux en bataille mais laissant apparente ses deux rouflaquettes. Il était beau, classe, et sexy. Je me secouant la tête, voulant oublier le cours de ma pensée et me reconcentrer sur les élèves. Certains nouveau, les mafieux étaient admiratifs, d'autres, et particulièrement les deux derniers, semblait craintif, comme s'ils avaient quelques choses à se reprocher. Je sentis une balle dans ma direction et l'esquivai in extrémiste.

\- « Tsuna, écoute un peu les cours pour une fois au lieu de rester fixer sur les deux traîtres. »

Mon regard se durcit en même temps que celui de Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome et les deux concerné. Hibari rentra dans la salle de cours, menottes en main.

\- « C'est des anciens des Estranos. »

Sans qu'aucune directive ne soit donnée, un fut menacé d'un trident, l'autre d'une épée, et les deux de Reborn. Hibari s'approcha menottes en main et d'un souple mouvement des mains, les attacha.

\- « Tu veux en faire quoi Tsuna ? »

J'observai longuement Reborn. Après cet instant, mon appartenance à la mafia serait dévoilée au grand jour. Je soupirai, dès que Reborn était là, les ennuis aussi. Je me levai et me dirigeait vers les deux captifs, je les observais longuement avant de prendre la parole avec mon habituel voix de boss.

\- « Chrome, prévient Mukuro qu'il va recevoir deux invités d'élites. Qu'il les laisse en vie, j'aimerai leur parler. Hibari, je te laisse récupérer les informations, tu as carte blanche tant qu'il reste en vie. Ne les brisez pas à vie sinon ils ne serviront à rien. Si nécessaire demande l'aide de Ryohei. Contacter-moi si besoin. Yamamoto, je te laisse escorter nos deux amis avec Hibari. »

Ils passèrent chacun à l'action. Je me rasseyais dans un soupire. Sous le regard satisfait de Reborn. J'avais horreur d'envoyer des gens se faire torturer.

\- « Bossu, ce n'est pas risquer d'envoyer un Estranos auprès de Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa ? »

J'observais Chrome, c'était risquer, mais ça allait fonctionner justement car il s'agit d'anciens captifs. Je sentis le regard de Reborn pesant sur moi. Il semblait presque inquiet ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton frère est le mieux placé pour ça. »

Il y eu à nouveau un brouhaha de commentaires rapidement mis au silence par un coup de pistolet de Reborn. Tous les élèves eurent froid dans le dos et reprirent une écoute totale du cours.


	3. Retrouvaille (Part 2)

Salut les gens! Voici la suite, je pense essayer de publier tout les jeudi puisque j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire mais je ne promet rien. Normalement ce chapitre est corrigé, si ce n'est pas le cas, signalez-le moi :)

Que dire de plus? Ah oui! C'est au tour du point de vue de Reborn! Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Retrouvaille (Part 2)**

Deux mois depuis mon départ et je trouvais enfin une excuse pour revenir. Parmi les élèves transféré à Namimori, certains était suspect. J'en suspectais plusieurs officiellement. Officieusement, deux suspects. Cela faisait deux mois que Bianchi me suivait comme un toutou en chaleur. Elle espérait qu'avec le retour de ma forme adulte, on se comporterait de nouveau pareil, une alternance entre les missions et le sexe. On avait couché ensemble une fois, au début, mais c'était principalement pour oublier Tsuna, ce fut un échec. Elle voulut réitérer mais on se contentait seulement des missions à partir de ce moment-là. On avait enchainé les missions sans poses.

Je soupirai, je n'arrivais à calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'allais le revoir, je devais juste attendre qu'Hibari ou le directeur me dise de rentrer et je le verrai. Il ne faudra pas que je m'en soucis ou sinon je risque d'ignorer la classe.

Hibari me rappela notre duel comme invitation à rentrer. Je tentai une dernière fois de calmer les battements de mon cœur alors que le directeur commençait à me présenter. Je commençais à rentrer dans la classe quand ce fut Tsuna qui dit mon prénom. Mon cœur reparti à toute allure et je ne pus, à mon grand désespoir, l'ignorer.

« Chaos Tsuna! Je t'ai manqué? » Il avait intérêt à dire oui, que je n'ai pas tout fais pour revenir pour rien.

« La prochaine fois que tu pars de la maison sans dire un mot je te préviens que je viens te récupérer en Italie! » Il faut croire qu'il l'avait mal vécu aussi, je rigolais légèrement puis lui caressa les cheveux, oubliant temporairement la classe.

« Tu n'as pas viré mes affaires de ta chambre au moins? » Il rougit avant de sourire. Il était si attendrissant avec ses joues rouges et son sourire. Je voulais juste l'enlacer et oublier complètement la classe mais je gardais mon masque ayant tout de même dans un coin de la tête que nous n'étions pas seul.

« J'aurai pu pour me venger de ton manque de politesse. Tu en as profité pour voir Bianchi? » En effet je l'avais vu, mais je pense qu'il parle plus en profondeur. Je me remémorer rapidement notre seule nuit.

« J'en ai bien profité en effet. » Même si une fois m'a suffi. Son sourire forcé me fendit le cœur, en voulant garder le masque devant les autres je l'avais fait souffrir. Merdia.

« C'est ma sœur enfoiré! » Je regardais Gokudera, c'était de plus en plus fréquent qu'il s'offusque pour des remarques sur sa sœur. C'était presque mignon de sa part, si ce n'était pas si suicidaire. Mais depuis le temps je pensais qu'il aurait compris notre relation. Enfin ancienne relation. Je me ressaisi, me rappelant que je devais donner cours et repris la parole en retournant au tableau et en ignorant Gokudera.

« Bref, trêve de bavardage, je serais votre nouveau professeur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui connaissent Dame-Tsuna depuis des années, j'ai été son professeur particulier donc dites-vous que même si mes méthodes sont bizarre, elle fonctionne. » Les élèves se prirent pour de futur génie dès la fin de ma phrase.

« Réussir à élever à un score parfait l'élève qui n'avait jamais la moyenne relève de l'exploit. Je comprends mieux les recommandations du professeur Borin. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes entre de bonne main, je vais vous laisser. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tsuna, il semblait dépité de ma propre recommandation.

Le principal sortit de la salle et je commençais le cours. J'attaquai par du soft pour découvrir le niveau des élèves. Je tentai de ne pas regarder Tsuna alors que je le voyais très clairement me reluquer quand il n'observait pas la classe. N'arrivant plus à l'ignorer, je décidai de le faire se reconcentrer sur le cours, surtout au vue des deux personnes qu'il fixait désormais avec appréhension.

« Tsuna, écoute un peu les cours pour une fois au lieu de rester le regard fixer sur les deux traîtres. » Ses gardiens et lui-même réagirent au quart de tours. A priori, Tsuna leur avait fait part de ses doutes sur ces deux-là puisqu'aucun gardien n'observa leur boss mais qu'ils surent tous qui dévisager d'un regard noir. Le regard des deux concernés s'assombrit également. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied d'Hibari. Il dévisageait les deux traîtres. Il tenait ses menottes qu'il faisait tournée dans ses mains.

« C'est des anciens des Estranos. » Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Chrome et Yamamoto menace de leur arme les deux Estranos, je sortis mon arme et me décala de manière à avoir les deux dans mon collimateur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tsuna. Il prenait sur lui. Et observait tout avec silence. Il avait réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui à cacher aux civiles son appartenance à la mafia.

« Tu veux en faire quoi Tsuna? » Je le vis me fixer avant qu'il n'observe les deux autres. Il ferma les yeux une micro seconde avant de les rouvrir. Son regard avait changé, il était devenu plus dur, plus orange. Il avait son allure de boss.

« Chrome, prévient Mukuro qu'il va recevoir deux invités d'élites. Qu'il les laisse en vie, j'aimerai leur parler. Hibari, je te laisse récupérer les informations, tu as carte blanche tant qu'il reste en vie. Ne les brisez pas à vie sinon ils ne serviront à rien. Si nécessaire demandez l'aide de Ryohei. Contactez-moi si besoin. Yamamoto, je te laisse escorter nos deux amis avec Hibari. » Je le vis s'asseoir en soupirant. J'étais fier de lui, il avait une classe incroyable ainsi. Classe et sexy, j'adorai le voir se comporter en boss. Mais je savais aussi qu'il avait horreur de faire ça, de faire souffrir des gens.

« Bossu, ce n'est pas risquer d'envoyer un Estranos auprès de Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa? » Je fixais Tsuna, guettant sa réponse. Je le voyais qu'il n'était pas bien, même si je dois avouer qu'il le cacher avec brio.

« T'en fais pas, ton frère est le mieux placé pour ça. » Les élèves commentaires par rapport à ce mystérieux frère et la classe de Tsuna. J'entendis des filles s'extasier comme quoi Tsuna était sexy maintenant et même plus que les deux chouchous que sont Gokudera et Yamamoto. Je n'appréciai pas du tout, j'étais jaloux. C'était des filles, elles avaient plus de chance aux yeux des autres, de la mafia, mais avait-elle plus de chance aux yeux de Tsuna? Je soupirai intérieurement. Je me ressaisi de mon arme. Je me retenais de tirer sur tout ce qui matait MON Tsuna, autrement dire plus de la moitié de la classe, à la place je tirais en l'air.

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Pour les mafieux, vous savez à quoi vous attendre avec moi et je n'aurai aucun scrupule. Pour les autres, je vous déconseille de parler de ceci a qui que ce soit. J'entends un seul mot, je vous promets que la balle cette fois vous la prendrez dans la tête. » Je vis une main timide se lever, j'observais la jeune fille, une citoyenne lambda, elle était courageuse ou extrêmement stupide. Je lui donnais la parole.

« Excusez-moi Reborn-sensei. Mais comme nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, pouvons-nous savoir la vérité pour comprendre ou cela nous est-il interdit? » J'eus un sourire en coin, je l'aimais bien celle-là. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tsuna, il n'avait pas l'air contre.

« Pose tes questions, j'y répondrai sauf quand le boss le refuse. » Je sentis le regard de Tsuna sur moi, je ne l'avais jamais nommé ainsi devant lui.

« C'est qui le boss? » Demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues. Tsuna lui fit un timide signe de la main. Gokudera prit la parole.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama évidemment. Qui d'autre abruti? » Il l'a regardé comme si elle était demeuré.

« Dame-Tsuna?! » Ce n'était pas la seule choqué mais la seule qui le dit. Gokudera sortit ses dynamites pour l'affront fait à son boss. Tsuna lui demanda de ce calmé ce qu'il fit instantanément.

« D'autres questions jeune fille? » Elle rougit, je souris alors que Tsuna se crisper. Serait-il jaloux? Mais de qui? Elle ou moi? Je tentais d'arrêter le cours de mes pensées et écouter la nouvelle question.

« De quelles familles appartiennent chaque mafieux ici, et qu'elles importance ont-elles? » C'était direct.

« Tsuna est le 10ème boss des Vongola, la plus importante et forte fagmilia. Gokudera est son bras droit gardien de la tempête. Yamamoto, gardien de la pluie, Chrome et son frère gardien du brouillard. Hibari gardien de la Brume. Ryohei, le frère de Kyoko, gardien du Soleil, et le gardien de la foudre, vous l'avez sûrement déjà aperçut il s'agit de Lambo Bovino. Tous les mafieux levez-vous. » Ils s'exécutèrent. « Toutes ces personnes font partie des alliée des Vongola, il s'agit pour la plupart de sous-fifre. Rasseyez-vous. Quant à moi, je suis un cas particulier que je ne développerai pas. Je suis l'ancien tuteur du Decimo Vongola. Je suis également le meilleur tueur à gage au monde. » Cela eut effet de lancer un grand froid dans la classe. Couper par Tsuna

« Et modeste en plus. » J'eus un sourire en coin. Il était fier de lui en plus. Son sourire était juste magnifique, il avait oublié les Estranos.

« Quel est cette histoire avec le frère de Chrome et les Estranos? » Je fixais Tsuna qui perdit son sourire. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait que l'on réponde à cette question. Un silence ce fit dans la salle. Tsuna soupira, se leva et se plaça à côté de moi, appuyé contre le bureau. Il était si beau comme ça, le seul défaut était la tristesse sur son visage.

« Mukuro-san, le frère de Chrome-chan, a subi des expériences de la part des Estranos. » Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'une grimace se trouver sur son visage. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir quelques souvenirs de cette période et il n'en avait pas d'excellents souvenirs. Je posais discrètement ma main dans son dos, lui montrant ma présence. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Il s'agit d'expérience interdite. Il est devenu fou et à tuer tous les Estranos présent. Quelques-uns s'en sont sortis et sont recherchés depuis lors. » Il y eu un blanc dans la salle de classe avant que Tsuna ne reprenne la parole. « Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment le frère de Chrome. C'est juste qu'il se ressemble et que Mukuro lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'elle était au bord de la mort. » C'est bon le silence avait envahi la classe. Gokudera regardais Tsuna avec des yeux de biches. Cela me fit presque rire. Je me tournais vers la fille.

« D'autres question? » Elle sursauta avant de me répondre gêné

« Pas pour le moment, merci. Désolé pour la dernière question, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste Tsuna-san. » Tsuna lui sourit avant de lui dire que ce n'était rien. Mon cœur se brisa. J'étais jaloux, extrêmement jaloux. Je renvoyais Tsuna à sa place avant de commencer le cours. On avait été gentil jusqu'à lors, maintenant c'est fini. On reprenait les choses sérieuses.


	4. Embrasse-moi

Hello everybody, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre donc normalement jeudi prochain vous avez la suite :)

Chapitre du point de vue de Tsuna, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :)

 _PS pour les lecteurs de Lorenzo et Giulio, je vous promets que je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste du mal à trouver une idée qui me plaise vraiment_

* * *

 **Embrasse-moi**

La journée était enfin finie. Je l'avais dit, Reborn prof, j'allais vivre un deuxième enfer. Et bah ça n'a pas loupé ! Au moindre regard ailleurs que sur le cours j'en prenais plein la gueule. Il m'a utilisé comme exemple aujourd'hui, ainsi il montre aux autres élèves ce qui va leur arriver s'ils ne font pas ce que Reborn dit.

Je soupirai en m'affalant sur mon lit. Reborn avait encore quelques trucs à faire avant de rentrer. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire heureux de venir sur mes lèvres. Il était enfin de retour. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirait en un plus grand sourire encore alors que mes yeux se fermer doucement. Je n'eus conscience de m'être endormi que lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin. Je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir programmé. Depuis le départ de Reborn mon réveil ne m'avait pas servi. Je ne dormais plus depuis son départ. Et là je venais de passer une nuit des plus reposantes. Je ne voulais sortir du lit. Le réveil continuait de sonner. Il ne me disait rien d'ailleurs. Je voulus l'éteindre mais quelques choses m'en empêcher. J'émergeai un peu plus de mon sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. J'étais dans les bras de Reborn. Il me tenait fermement contre lui. J'écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi mon Intuition ne m'avait pas réveiller ? Et s'il c'était s'agit d'un ennemi. Certes ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais Reborn aurait pu m'attaquer pour ne pas être assez à l'affut ! D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? Et pourquoi il a dormi avec moi ? Et … Je panique complètement ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'essaie de ne pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Je recule juste ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il est … Magnifique. Et Mio Dio ! Il est torse nu et j'étais contre lui ! Je panique encore une fois! Merde j'avais réussi à me calmer. Je le sens bouger et resserrer sa prise sur moi.

« Contente-toi de dormir Bambino. Les questions pour plus tard.» Je regardai son visage et mon regard se planta directement dans le sien. Pourquoi il y avait tant de tendresse dans son regard ? J'étais complètement perdu ! Qu'est ce qui nous arrivait ? Je me ressaisie et prit la parole.

« Le … Le réveil à sonner. On devrait peut-être ce lever. » Il grimaça avant de me placer plus haut dans le lit pour mettre sa tête dans mon cou. Oh mio Dio ! Je sentis mes joues chauffé comme pas possible. Même une tomate devait être moins rouge que moi ! « Re … Reborn ? » Il soupira, prit son téléphone. Mais oui ! C'était son réveil ! Je ne vis ce qu'il fit mais il se rallongea contre moi et me pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Je rougis complètement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

« Il est tôt, continue de dormir tu en as besoin Tsuna. Tu as des cernes pas possibles. Alors dors. » Je détournai le regard.

« Tu avais remarqué ? »

« Evidemment, seul un idiot ne serai pas foutu de voir tes cernes. J'ai mis le réveil assez tôt pour que tu manges un peu avant de partir. Après tout tu as dormi directement après les cours. »

« Dit Reborn … » Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me sentis rougir de nouveau. « Pourquoi on a dormi ensemble ? » Il eut un rictus. Et putain qu'il était sexy comme ça.

« Tu ne m'as pas sorti mon lit. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse tu sais trop bien ou il est ! » Il osait me rejeter la faute ! Il n'était pas possible celui-là ! Je me calmai instantanément en l'entendant rire. Oh ce rire ! Pas celui sadique, un vrai rire adorable, magnifique.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. Alors je suis restait avec toi à te tenir la main. C'est le seul moyen de t'apaiser. » Je plongeai mon visage contre son torse, je n'osai le regardait tellement j'étais gêné. Je le sentis rigoler légèrement. Il était méconnaissable. Je l'aimais déjà de base, mais là, j'en étais raide dingue. Il semblait avoir décidé d'être naturel ce matin, et non sadique et j'adorais. Je me retenais à grande peine de l'embrasser.

« Dis Reborn … » Je sentis son regard sur moi. « Pourquoi es-tu revenu réellement ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un message pour les deux traitres. »

« Tu me manquais. » Il avait répondu ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Il n'était aucunement gêné de ses paroles contrairement à moi. A l'entente de ses paroles, je fixai mon regard dans le sien. Son visage se rapprocha du mien. Mon cœur battait à mil à l'heure. « Tu me manquais terriblement. » Sa voix n'était plus que murmure et sensualité. Je me sentais fondre. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes. Il ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour m'embrasser ? Allez

« Embrasse-moi. » Oh merdia, je l'ai dit à voix haute. J'étais cramoisie, je ne savais où me mettre tellement j'étais gêné.

« Avec plaisir. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mio Dio ! Il embrassait si bien ! Il y avait tant de tendresses dans son baiser et … D'amour ? Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête. Mais le réveil sonna. Je soupirai. Reborn me donna un chaste baiser. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les emmêla. Avec un sourire satisfait il se leva et me conseilla d'aller manger pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Je ne réussis à bouger jusqu'à qu'il sorte de la chambre. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Reborn était rentré ! Et il m'avait embrassé ! C'était le paradis ! Que rêvait de mieux ? Et en plus on avait dormi ensemble. Et qu'il était sexy torse nu. Je me ressaisis et regardai mon portable, j'avais en effet le temps de déjeuner.

Mon sourire ne quittant pas mes lèvres, je descendis petit déjeuner. Je dis bonjour à ma mère avant de m'assoir. Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grands yeux. Un énorme sourire vint se mettre sur son visage. Je la vis partir et revenir avec un carton, elle fouilla dedans et ressorti une cafetière avec tout le nécessaire ainsi qu'une machine pour moudre les grains de café.

« Reborn-san est de retour ? Tu dois être content. » Je sursautai. Attend, juste à ma tête elle a su que c'était par rapport à Reborn ? Non ce n'est pas possible, il a dut manger avec eux hier. Oui ça doit être ça. Alors pourquoi elle ressort le nécessaire pour faire son café noir que maintenant ? « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. »

« Tu l'avais remarqué ? » J'étais étonné, c'était si visible que ça ?

« Tsu-kun, une mère remarque toujours quand son fils va mal. Je suis heureuse que tu aille mieux aujourd'hui. Allez dépêche-toi de manger ou tu n'auras pas le temps de te préparer pour les cours. » J'étais touché.

« Arigato okaa-san. » Lorsque je fini de manger, Reborn entra dans la pièce, okaa-san l'enlaça.

« Tu m'avais manqué Reborn-san. Je suis contente de te revoir. » Je le vis légèrement gêné, il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir un bonjour comme ça de sa mère. Je souris légèrement en le regardant et partis me préparer alors que je vis ma mère lui tendre son café.

Une fois près, j'étais assez en avance pour attendre dans ma chambre. Reborn rentra dans la chambre à son tour.

« On part dans deux minutes. » Je rougis doucement, c'était la première fois que nous allons faire cette route ensemble. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, la tête contre le mur, les pieds sur le sol. Je le senti bouger. Je garder les yeux fermés. Je sentis le lit s'affaissait autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis à califourchon sur moi. Son visage très proche du miens. Je me sentis rougir. « Tu es mignon comme ça. » Je rougis d'autant plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? On dirait qu'il me … Draguait ? Je ne les jamais vu se comporter ainsi. Il ancra son regard dans le mien avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je rougis encore plus si possible. Il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Son téléphone sonna, il le regarda rapidement avant de se lever. Au même moment j'entendis la sonnette. « On ferai mieux d'y aller. Il serait mal venu que ton prof arrive en retard. » Il me tendit la main que je saisis. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Mon Dieu ! Je ne pouvais être plus heureux. Mais mon Intuition me disait que ce ne serait qu'à la maison. Je soupirai discrètement et me saisis de mon sac.

Une fois sorti je vis Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils m'observèrent de la tête au pied avant qu'un énorme sourire ne vienne sur leurs visages. Ils ne dirent rien et on prit la route comme d'habitude. Une partie de la route ce faisait désormais en silence, on avait instauré cela au départ de Reborn, et faut avouer que sa faisait du bien, d'être juste ensemble sans parler. Après une bifurcation, Ryohei et Kyoko nous rejoignirent et les conversations commencèrent. Je vis Kyoko m'observait comme mes gardiens l'avaient fait juste avant. Un énorme sourire prit place également sur son visage avant qu'elle ne me saute dans les bras.

« Tu as enfin retrouvé le sourire. Tsuna-san est enfin de retour. Tu es de nouveau toi-même. » Elle me serra le plus fort possible, je pense qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Malgré mes efforts, j'avais fait souffrir mon entourage. Je n'avais pas réussi à faire semblant après le départ de Reborn. C'était trop dur. Je sentais le regard de Reborn sur moi. Je le regardai et j'y perçus de la jalousie. J'avais dut rêver.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, nous entrâmes dans l'établissement. Hibari nous observa, il semblait … Heureux ? Oh c'est vrai, sa fameuse surprise quand il a annoncé que Reborn était notre prof. Je me dirigeai vers lui, sous le regard choqué des autres. Je m'arrêtai face à lui avant de le remercier. Et je repartis. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir de la satisfaction dans son regard avant de partir.

On continua à avancer dans l'établissement. Tous les élèves c'était mis à m'appeler Vongola, Decimo, Juudaime ou se contenter d'un sama à la fin de mon prénom pour les non mafieux. Je retenais ma colère, j'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle ainsi, seul ma classe était censé être au courant. Alors pourquoi tout l'établissement m'appeler ainsi ? J'avais formellement interdit aux mafieux arrivant de m'appeler ainsi devant les civiles ! Reborn disparut de mon champ de vision. Il avait foutu sa merde en me faisant révéler devant la classe et maintenant tout le monde le savait. Je ne savais pas qui avait craché le morceau mais je lui en voulais. J'hésitais entre colère et tristesse. J'aimais absolument pas que l'on me nomme ainsi, je faisais des efforts pour Gokudera et Chrome, qui arrivait de plus en plus à ne plus m'appeler boss ou Juudaime mais si tout le lycée si mettait j'allais finir fou ! J'avançais les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais horreur de ça. Je préférais encore être appelé Dame-Tsuna qu'idolâtrer. Quand on nous traître comme un moins que rien, ceux qui accepte d'être vos amis le sont vraiment. Quand on est idolâtré, tout est faux. Je cherchai Reborn du regard, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je sais que mes gardiens étaient là, mais ce n'était pas Reborn. J'avais perdu mon sourire.

Reborn réapparu à mes côtés.

« J'ai trouvé celui de ta classe qui a fait fuité l'information. » Mon regard s'assombrit alors que je le suivis. C'était un mafieux, il appartenait à une petite fagmilia que l'on protégeait mais qui ne savait tenir sa langue. Il nous confirmait une fois encore la réputation de la fagmilia. Reborn sortis Léon en pistolet au milieu de la cours et la pointa sur la tempe de l'élève. Il s'exclama à voix haute. « Le prochain qui fait pars du rang de Tsunayoshi Sawada, le prochain qui fait référence à la mafia en dehors des gardiens Vongola et de ses proches, le prochain qui dévoile un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé durant le cours d'hier et de ce qu'il se passe à l'instant seront tués de mes propres mains. » Il était … Excitant comme ça. Il me regarda voulant savoir s'il donnait l'exemple avec le jeune homme, je lui fis non de la tête. Il rapprocha son visage du jeune avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Tu as de la chance que Tsuna soit là, au prochain coup déplaisant de ta part, je te tue. » Je vis la commère tremblait, la sueur coulant sur son visage. Reborn retourna son arme et lui mit un coup de crosse. Il retourna vers moi alors que l'autre était évanoui au milieu de la cours, du sang coulant légèrement. Je vis au loin Kusakabe saisir son téléphone et moins d'une minute après une ambulance était présente. Elles avaient l'habitude de venir le matin … Et le reste de la journée aussi d'ailleurs.


	5. Sentiments retenus

Salut les gens! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai fini le chapitre hier soir parce qu'aujourd'hui j'aurai pas réussi à l'avancer ^^ Bref, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

Chapitre du point de vue de Reborn, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

 **Sentiments retenus**

Lorsque j'étais arrivé hier, j'étais d'abord monté, je dirai bonjour à la mama plus tard, je voulais voir Tsuna. Je le trouvai allongeai par-dessus ses draps, encore en tenue d'école. Un sourire béat au visage. Je l'habillai de son pyjama, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, il était à croquer. Je m'étais ressaisie et l'avait installé sous la couverture. Alors que je me battais contre ma conscience pour savoir si je partais ou non, il me tira par la chemise contre lui. J'eus un sourire en coin, finalement j'allais rester dormir avec lui. J'enlevais mon haut ainsi que ma ceinture et m'installa contre lui. Il vint se lover contre moi avec un énorme sourire. Il était magnifique. Je profitai de son sommeil profond pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se blotti contre moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Mio Dio, fallait à tout pris que je garde mon calme. Le lendemain matin, quand je l'avais vu se poser tant de question, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui parler. Moi qui voulais faire semblant de dormir, c'était raté. Il était trop mignon avec ses petits yeux, le rouge aux joues. Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou ne voulant me lever. J'étais si bien, cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout mais je m'en foutais. J'étais seul avec Tsuna, j'étais bien, rien d'autres importait. Il insista pour qu'on se lève, je programmai un nouveau réveil et m'allongeai contre lui, il avait besoin de sommeil et je voulais profiter.

On parla un peu, je mentis sur ma présence dans son lit, je préférai me faire passer pour un gentil que pour un pervers qui n'avais pas réussi à s'éloigner. Il se cacha contre mon torse, trop mignon.

« Dis Reborn … » Je le regardai, qu'allait-il me demander cette fois ? « Pourquoi es-tu revenu réellement ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un message pour les deux traitres. » Honnêteté ou mensonge ? Je réfléchis rapidement avant de choisir l'honnêteté.

« Tu me manquais. » Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je pensais en boucle qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'embrasse et pourtant mon visage se rapprocha du sien. « Tu me manquait terriblement. » J'avais naturellement murmurai avec sensualité. Merdia. Je m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, je devais me ressaisir.

« Embrasse-moi. » Je ne pouvais dire non à une telle demande.

« Avec plaisir. » Je l'embrassai. Je ne devrais pas l'aimer autant. Mais comment ne pas l'aimer ? Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit alors je m'y pris avec tendresse, je savourais ce baiser interdit. Je ne pouvais être avec lui, et cela avait le don de me faire l'aimer d'autant plus. Lorsque le réveille sonna, cela déclara la fin de notre petite bulle. Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, j'adorais faire ça.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et me mit sous l'eau glaciale sans même me déshabiller. Il fallait que je me calme. Je ne devais pas craquer encore une fois. Je ne devais plus l'embrasser. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, la mama me prit dans ses bras, je ne savais comment réagir. Les seules femmes que j'ai eues dans mes bras finissaient dans mon lit. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection maternelle. Je vis Tsuna sourire devant la scène. Il était à croquer. Non ! Je ne devais pas. On calme ses hormones, on calme se maudit cœur et on écoute le cerveau.

« Merci d'être revenu. Tsuna en avait bien besoin, je ne sais pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir ainsi. Toi aussi à ce que je vois. Me regarde pas comme ça Reborn, ça se voit que tu vas mal. »

« Je ne m'habitue toujours pas à cette Mama là. »

« C'est pour ça que peu de personne connaisse cette Nana là. Prend soin de toi Reborn et par la même occasion de mon fils. Vous êtes mignon tous les deux. Il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides à lui avouer tes sentiments. Il ne le fera surement pas en premier. » Je me plongeai dans mes pensées en buvant mon café sous le sourire de Nana. Cette femme était étonnante.

J'observai l'heure et vis qu'il nous restait peu de temps. Je partis chercher Tsuna et le vis à moitié allonger sur son lit. Il était … Non ! On ne refait pas la même connerie ! Mais il était tellement sexy comme ça. Non ! Faut que je me calme merde ! Attend …. Quand est-ce que je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur lui ?

« Tu es mignon comme ça. » Ce n'est pas moi qui venais de parler là ? Mais merde, depuis quand mon cerveau ne garde pas le contrôle sur mes émotions ? Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes. Je le regardai, il n'était pas contre. Je l'embrassai chastement. J'allais approfondir quand le réveil sonna. L'envie d'étriper mon portable me traversa l'esprit. On sonna à la porte. Je retenu mon désespoir et lui indiqua qu'il fallait partir. Je lui tendais la main. Je voulais l'embrasser mais je ne le pouvais. Oh et puis merde ! Je n'étais plus à sa près. Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de descendre pour partir en cours.

J'ignorai la petite troupe, trop dans mes pensées. Je ne pus qu'observai lorsque Kyoko sauta dans les bras de Tsuna. Putain. Juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille j'étais jaloux, fallait vraiment que je me calme. Ok elle avait des chances parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, mais j'en avais aussi parce que j'étais moi et que personne n'oserait contester. Je vis Tsuna me regarder avec étonnement. Merdia. Je détournai le regard.

Arrivé au lycée, Tsuna se dirigea vers Hibari. Il était devenu suicidaire ? Je l'entendis le remercier avant de revenir vers nous. Hibari avait l'air satisfait. Je présume que c'est le fait de m'avoir aidé à venir ici. Plus on avançait, plus Tsuna était mis en valeur. Il avait horreur de ça. Je voyais bien qu'il se contenait. Agaçais, je partis rapidement faire une enquête. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le coupable. Je vins le signaler à Tsuna qui retrouva quelques peu un sourire. Je le préférai ainsi. Il était plus mignon.

« J'ai trouvé celui de ta classe qui a fait fuité l'information. » Je sortis Léon sous forme de pistolet et pointa l'arme sur la tempe de l'élève en question. Je parlai faisant attention que tout le monde entende bien. « Le prochain qui fait pars du rang de Tsunayoshi Sawada, le prochain qui fait référence à la mafia en dehors des gardiens Vongola et de ses proches, le prochain qui dévoile un mot de ce qui s'est passé durant le cours d'hier et de ce qu'il se passe à l'instant seront tués de mes propres mains. » Je regardai Tsuna pour savoir s'il me laissait le tuer pour l'exemple ou s'il refusait. Il me signifia son refus. Je bloquai quelques secondes sur son regard. Il faut croire que ma petite scène lui avait fait de l'effet. Je me rapprochai du truc qui ne sais pas tenir sa langue et lui chuchota « Tu as de la chance que Tsuna soit là, au prochain coup déplaisant de ta part, je te tue. » Il était terrorisé, c'était trop facile, même pas amusant. Je retournai mon arme et lui mit un coup. Je retournai vers Tsuna et prit la direction de la salle de cours. La sonnerie venait de retentir.

Tous les élèves nous fixaient avec crainte. Tsuna gardait contenance mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça, faire preuve de violence était pour lui quelques choses à éviter le plus possible. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, un peu trop parfois. Je retins un soupir alors que nous rentrions en classe.

Ce fut une journée ennuyante, les élèves nous craignaient donc on ne pouvait leur reprocher un geste de travers puisqu'il n'en faisait pas ! Et il m'avait été interdit d'utiliser certaines méthodes avec les civiles. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à cela. Tsuna passa sa journée dans la lune, Gokudera écrivait de nouveau plan contre les extraterrestres et Yamamoto n'écoutait que lorsqu'il se rendait compte que le cours ne lui disait rien, autrement dit, pas souvent.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, ce fut une libération, autant pour les élèves que pour moi, même si je ne le montrais pas. Je craignais quelques peu le moment fatidique où Tsuna et moi nous allons nous retrouver seul. Je pense que Tsuna le craignais aussi puisqu'il donna l'excuse que nous devions aller voir les deux traîtres. Nous étions censé y allé dans la soirée.

« Pourquoi maintenant Juudaime ? » Tsunayoshi hésita puis finit par répondre.

« Plus vite cette histoire sera réglé, mieux ce sera. » Il avait cette prestance lorsqu'il dit sa phrase. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mio Dio, que m'arrivait-il ? Tsuna avait fait de moi une nouvelle personne, une personne totalement différente.

On le suivit jusqu'au repère de Mukuro. Arrivait dans cette endroit que certains qualifierai de lugubre, on prit un passage secret qui menait aux salles de tortures et de prisons. Tsuna prit une grande inspiration et passa de personne chétif à un incroyable boss. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Mukuro-kun, as-tu réussi à obtenir des informations ? » Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à nos deux invités. Mukuro c'était fait plaisir. Ils étaient recouvert de lacération diverses et varié, on avait même du mal à les reconnaître. Leurs yeux étaient rempli de terreur à notre vue. Ils étaient à deux doigts de la folie, et pourtant l'on voyait que Rokudo c'était retenue pour respecter les consignes de Tsuna.

« Les Estranos veulent reformer leurs ancienne fagmilia avec l'aide de ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper, les deux trucs qui me servent d'inviter sont les descendants qui se sont enfuis avec les survivants, eux et d'autres doivent se charger de recruter des nouveaux. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs esprits sont trop faibles, heureusement pour nous, je peux te donner tous les visages des recruteurs de futurs traîtres et de leurs dirigeants. » Je vis Tsuna se détendre. Cette fagmilia avait été démantelé une fois et cela ne leur avait pas servi de leçons ? C'était suspect, beaucoup trop facile.

« C'est bizarre. » Je sortais de mes pensées pour regarder Tsuna, il faut croire que l'on avait développé les mêmes pensées. Je l'avais bien formé. « Cela semble trop facile, je pense qu'il y aura plus de problèmes avec les dirigeants. Nous devrons être prudents pour régler cette affaire, compris ? » Mukuro eut un sourire en coin et se rapprocha sensuellement de Tsuna. Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha dans mon cerveau, je devais rester calme, ce n'était que Mukuro qui était comme d'habitude, on se calme. On. Se. Calme.

« Oya ~ Toujours aussi réfléchi Tsuna-kun ~ Que dirais-tu maintenant que j'ai réglé ton problème que l'on passe à quelques choses de plus sérieux en attendant la suite des évènements ? » Ne. Pas. Le. Tuer. Lui et sa put*in de voix sensuel ! Je dois rester calme, un gardien comme lui est difficile à trouver. On garde son calme et on ne commet aucun meurtre. Je vis Tsuna sourire en coin. Oh bordel qu'il était sexy ! Mais trop près de l'autre enfoiré !

« Quelques choses de plus sérieux ? Oh voilà quelques choses d'intéressant ~ » Je vais le tuer c'est définitif ! Depuis quand Tsuna se comportait sensuellement avec ses gardiens ?! Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres qui le regardait choqué. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir raté un épisode. Le retour de sa voix glaciale de boss me rassura quelques peu. « Que dirais-tu de finir ses deux là sans laisser de trace ? Se serais déjà un bon début. Je te laisse le reste de l'affaire Mukuro, tu es au commandement, donne-moi des nouvelles régulière de l'avancement de l'enquête. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Tsuna c'était juste joué de Mukuro, et ce dernier sembler bien frustré. Je replaçai mon fedora pour que les autres ne puissent voir la satisfaction sur mon visage. Tsuna était devenu un petit diable. Je le regardai sourire de manière naïf avant de se diriger vers la sortie accompagné de Gokudera, Ryohei, et Yamamoto.

L'ambiance redevient rapidement du n'importe quoi, comme à chaque fois que les trois gardiens nous accompagner. Chacun rentra rapidement chez soi. Tsuna se crispa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. On passa par la cuisine pour saluer la Mama mais celle-ci nous avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle était avec tout le reste de la maison partit faire des courses. Nous étions seul, et cela pour encore trois bonne heures.


	6. Petit film

Salut les gens!En cette magnifique journée je vous publie ce chapitre et pour Lorenzo et Giulio, je suis en train de l'écrire! L'inspiration est de retour, la moitié du chapitre est déjà écrit ;)

Chapitre du point de vue de Tsuna, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

 **Petit film**

Je me crispai, c'était une blague ? Lorsque j'avais pris conscience que je me retrouverai avec Reborn en dehors du cadre scolaire, j'avais paniqué. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'occuper de l'affaire des Estranos, et heureusement, pour une fois Mukuro avait fait de l'excellent travail. Pas que son travail était mauvais d'habitude, mais il ne correspondait pas à mes attentes exact. Mukuro m'avait évidemment dragué – et cela m'avait plus de sentir Reborn se crisper – et je lui avais seulement répondu d'achever les deux traîtres, qui était en assez piteux états.

Mais là, plus d'excuse, même si j'avais eu horreur de ce qui venait de se passer, je ne voulais pas que ça finissent maintenant. Surtout qu'il n'y avait même pas ma mère ! On était vraiment seul ! Mon Dieu ! Comment j'allai gérer ça ?

ON SE CALME ! J'allai paniquer si ça continuait. J'observai discrètement Reborn, il ne semblait pas déranger par la nouvelle, on dirait presqu'il s'en moquait. Je me suis encore fait des films pour rien ce matin … Ou pas. Il replaça son fedora, mais c'était trop tard. Mon sourire ne pouvait quitter mes lèvres, j'avais eu le temps de voir son regard. Il était dans le même état que moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire bambino ? » Toi. Mais, je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à te le dire à voix haute.

« Rien du tout. Je vais faire mes devoirs, je te laisse faire ta vie. » Bon, c'était une excuse. Mais une excuse valable, il restait mon tuteur. Avec un peu de chance il allait vouloir vérifier que j'avais bien le niveau qu'il voulait.

« Très bien. » Quoi ? C'était tout ? Bon bah … Tant pis.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me posais derrière mon bureau. Je soupirai avant de me saisir de mes cours des deux derniers jours. Je fis les devoirs en même pas une demi-heure, le plus long fut de les écrire. Au final, j'avais vraiment espérer pour rien. Il ne laissera pas la vérité percevoir auprès des autres, pourquoi espérer qu'il puisse assez m'aimer pour arrêter de faire semblant avec moi ? Fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça … Sauf que je n'avais rien à faire … J'avais déjà fini toute ma paperasse, et hier mes gardiens n'avaient pour une fois fait aucune connerie, et je n'ai pas encore le rapport de Mukuro. Pour l'instant il s'agissait de la seule paperasse dont je m'occupai en tant que futur Vongola Decimo. Je regardai ma montre, il me restait deux heures et demie environ à attendre.

Je n'allais pas tenir. J'étais si bien dans ses bras ce matin. Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas me comporter comme ce matin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tente de nouveau de remettre des distances entre nous ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va repartir j'espère ? Après tout s'il était venu, c'était pour les deux traitres. Mais j'avais déjà régler cette histoire. Est-ce que j'avais moi-même détruit cette chance qui venait de venir à moi ? Je posai ma tête dans mes bras sur mon bureau. Il fallait que je me calme, il ne devait pas me voir dans cet état.

« C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? » Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas sentir venir. Merde.

« J'ai déjà fini Reborn, tu m'as amené à être en avance sur tous les programmes, alors pour une fois je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il se rapprocha, puis s'installa à mes côtés avant de saisir une feuille blanche et un stylo.

« Je vois, il faudrait peut-être que je vérifie ton niveau dans ce cas ? » Il était proche. J'avais perdu l'habitude de cette proximité. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Il posa la feuille face à moi et me tendit le stylo. Je le saisi et nos doigts se frôlèrent, je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. J'étais rouge et lui avais un sourire en coin. Je regardai sa feuille souhaitant oublier sa présence si près de moi. L'exercice en soi n'était pas compliquer, mais j'étais incapable de le faire avec Reborn à mes côtés. Dès que je rapprochai le stylo de la feuille, c'était le gros blanc, je pensais juste à Reborn si près de moi et à nos baiser de ce matin. Je sentis le stylo me quittait des mains. Reborn le ferma avant de se tourner vers moi. « Il faut croire que j'ai encore une mission à t'apprendre. » Je n'arrivai pas à dire un mot. Cela sonnait comme une excuse à rester. « Qu'est-ce qu'un parrain qui ne sais pas garder son sang-froid devant une personne qu'il apprécie ? » J'écarquillai les yeux. Son visage était plus proche. « J'ai encore à apprendre aussi. » Il était à deux doigts de m'embrasser. J'étais totalement hypnotiser.

« Pourquoi ? » Je n'eus pas conscience de prononcer ces deux syllabes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un tuteur qui ne peux s'empêcher de vouloir embrasser son élève ? » Mio Dio ! Sa voix, sa gestuelle, son regard, tout chez lui transpirait la sensualité et le désir ! Et tout était dirigé sur moi ! On garde contenance. Allez, la timidité au placard et on tente de répondre. J'ai dit on répond !

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un être humain qui retient ses sentiments ? » Mio Dio ! J'avais réussi à prononcer une phrase sur le même ton que lui ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Je l'ai fait !

Je vis son sourire charmeur s'agrandir avant que ses lèvres ne se déposent sur les miennes dans un tendre baiser. Ses mains sur ma nuque, il me rapprocha de lui. Je devais être cramoisie mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Reborn m'embrassait. Et après ce matin, il ne pourra pas nier avoir des sentiments pour moi. Sa phrase à l' instant avait été plus qu'une déclaration pour moi. Mes mains allèrent d'elle-même l'enlacer. Le baiser s'intensifia. Sa langue vint commander l'accès à sa jumelle. Je ne savais pas comment faire, j'avais déjà vu deux trois écrit sur le sujet mais je n'avais jamais pu vraiment pratiquer la chose. J'étais gêné de mal faire, je n'avais pas son expérience, même si celle-ci ne me plaisait pas énormément. Je me laissais emporter comme dans une danse, suivant ce que mon instinct me disait de faire et m'appuyant sur Reborn qui me guidait. L'une de ses mains quitta ma nuque pour ma joue alors que l'autre venait se loger sur mes hanches. Je n'avais pas eu conscience que nous nous étions allongés avant que je ne me rende compte que son corps était tout contre le mien, mes mains sur ses épaules, et que derrière moi se trouvaient le sol. Reborn mis fin au baiser lorsque nous sommes arrivés à bout de souffle. Je rouvris doucement les yeux, redescendant petit à petit de mon petit nuage. Reborn me fixai avec le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était beau ainsi !

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour un premier baiser, ne t'en fais pas. » Je rougis de la tête au pied. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Tu devrais m'arrêter, ou je ne m'arrêterai pas du tout. » Je pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Je me mis à bégayer.

« Je ... Tu … Je … Non … Je veux juste t'em … T'embrasser … Je ne suis pas prêt pour … Plus. » C'était si gênant ! Je n'osais même pas le regarder ! Il posa sa main sur mon menton pour relever mon visage de sorte à ce que je le regarde. Je détournai le regard.

« Regarde-moi Tsuna. » C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom et non par un surnom. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer. Mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard du sien. « Ne sois pas gêner, il n'y a rien d'honteux à vouloir prendre son temps, ok ? » Je lisais de l'amour dans son regard, mais malgré tout, un doute rester dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il se servait de moi, ou est-ce que tout ceci était vrai ? « Arrête de te poser des questions. » Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de se relever et de me tendre la main. Je la saisi timidement, il attrapa le plaid au bord de mon lit et nous amena dans le salon. Il se saisit de la télécommande et s'installa dans l'angle du canapé. Je le regardai ne savant comment m'installer. « Tu t'allonges pas ? » Je rougis alors qu'il rigolait. Et mon dieu que j'aime ce rire-là ! Je m'allongeai à mon tour sur le canapé, ma tête posé sur ses genoux. Il installa le plaid sur moi et en profita pour poser un bras sur moi. « Il nous reste deux heures tous les deux tu veux qu'on regarde ça ? »

Je regardai le film qu'il proposait. Il semblait intéressant. Je me tournai vers lui pour lui répondre. Son regard était brulant. Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Elles m'attiraient. Elles ne m'avaient jamais autant attirés avant que je ne puisse l'embrasser une première fois. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour me relever et prenait l'initiative de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, soft dans un premier temps, devint rapidement plus passionné. Au diable le film ! Je me redressai, puis je m'asseyais sur les genoux de Reborn. On s'enlaça sans cesser de s'embrasser. J'entendis vaguement la télécommande tombait par terre en même temps que le film se déclenchait. Plus il m'embrassait, plus j'oubliais ce qui m'entourait. J'étais si bien, j'oubliais tout. J'étais sur mon petit nuage de plaisir. Je m'étais retrouvé complètement à califourchon sur lui. Je sentais qu'il était excité, et cela me procurer un plaisir énorme. Je n'en revenais pas d'être si dévergondé. Mes mains autour de son cou passaient de temps à autre sous sa chemise. Ses mains qui jusqu'à lors étaient innocemment posé sur mes hanches passèrent sous mon haut et effleurèrent mon dos. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement alors que mon corps s'arquait. Surpris de ma réaction, que je pense plutôt excessive, j'ouvris les yeux. Reborn me regardai en haussant un sourcil curieux. Il refit le même geste au niveau de mes flancs qui me fit de nouveau gémir. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Avant de refaire ce même geste. Un nouveau gémissement. C'était si bon ! J'étais incapable de retenir mes gémissements pour une simple caresse ! Il m'enleva mon haut. Je me sentis rougir. Il s'apprêta à parler mais je le coupai en l'embrassant. Je ne voulais pas entendre son commentaire qui serait à coup sur gênant. Il parcourra le reste de mon dos, parfois en repassant par mes flancs. J'étais à bout, il n'avait presque rien fait, et pourtant je sentais que je serais capable de venir dans l'instant. Il m'allongea le long du canapé sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Puis ses lèvres vinrent embrasser la commissure des miennes, puis ma mâchoire pour enfin atteindre ma nuque. Un nouveau point sensible découvert me provoqua un nouveau gémissement. Ma respiration était erratique. Il s'amusait à souffler sur ma nuque. J'étais dans tous mes états, c'était si bon tout en étant pas assez. Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur mon corps. Il s'attaqua cette fois-ci à mon torse. J'avais la sensation que sa main était partout. Son corps était contre le mien, nos sexes se frôlèrent à travers les tissus, ce qui nous provoqua un long gémissement commun. J'étais à bout. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur ma nuque et arrêta de simplement l'effleurer. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je poussais un long gémissement alors qu'il continuait de me faire un suçon que je ne saurai cacher et que ses mains continuaient de me caresser. J'avais honte d'être venu ainsi et pourtant son sourire et son regard m'enlevèrent toute honte. Il m'embrassa avant de replacer le plaid sur nous deux. Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit de m'endormir, faisant fi de mes contestations. Il me réveillera au retour de ma mère. Je m'endormis alors que j'entendais le générique de fin commençait. Je le sentis me chuchoter à l'oreille avant que je ne m'endorme, ou alors cela faisait partie de mon rêve ?

« Je t'aime Tsuna. » Incertain je lui répondis tout de même un timide

« Je t'aime Reborn. »


	7. Petit film (part 2)

Hey les gens ! Alors ce chapitre est le même que le dernier mais du point de vue de Reborn. Je me suis dit qu'au vue des actions, il était important d'avoir les deux points de vue ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'un petit lime tout mignon !

J'espère que tu seras contente Kat', j'ai récupéré Internet plus tôt que prévu ;)

PS: Mio Dio ! En un mois j'ai déjà plus de 1 000 vu, merci les gens **

* * *

 **Petit film (part 2)**

Bien. Très bien. Il fallait que je me retienne de lui sauter dessus pendant trois heures … Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pas du tout. Je tentais de garder contenance. Je sentis le regard de Tsuna et replaça mon fedora. Il se mit à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire bambino ? » Il se mit à rougir. A quoi pensait-il ? J'étais tant perdu que je n'étais pas capable de deviner ses pensées.

« Rien du tout. Je vais faire mes devoirs, je te laisse faire ta vie. » Je te laisse faire ta vie ?

« Très bien. » Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'je te laisse faire ta vie' ?

Je soupirai discrètement une fois seul dans la pièce, je me saisis d'une tasse et me fit un café. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à choisir entre me lancer avec Tsuna ou m'éloigner de lui. Je pris une gorgée du café. Il était si bon. Le Nono faisait exporter du café d'Italie et avait offert une machine à Nana pour les invités Italien. Je pris une autre gorgée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte. Non. Je ne devais pas y aller. Je repris une gorgée. Certes les Vongola accepteraient cette relation sans problème mais les rumeurs et réputation de Tsuna seraient un poids supplémentaire pour lui. Il était le futur boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse, il aurait forcément des difficultés à s'intégrer. Si en plus il se lançait dans une relation homosexuelle, cela indiquerait l'absence de descendance … Je disais à Tsuna de ne pas se poser de question, mais j'étais en train de me prendre la tête. Où étais passé le fier hitman qui ne ressentais rien ? Je soupirai avant de reprendre une gorgée. Pourquoi est-ce que je me prenais la tête ? Avant Tsuna, je n'avais que des plans cul et je me moquai bien des histoires d'amour. Mais, j'étais en train d'accepter que j'étais amoureux de lui. Et j'en étais perdu. C'était bien une première pour moi. On se ressaisie et on ignore les répercutions ! Pour une fois on se montrait égoïste … Mais je venais de penser, depuis quand je me souciais de ce que pensait les autres ? Je lavai mon verre avant de rejoindre Tsuna dans sa chambre. Je le vis dans ses pensées, il semblait perdu. Ou étais le problème ? Surement le même que le mien. Je retins un soupire et pris la parole lorsque je le vis se recroquevillai sur sa table.

« C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? » Il sursauta.

« J'ai déjà fini Reborn, tu m'as amené à être en avance sur tous les programmes, alors pour une fois je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il fallait que je trouve un truc et vite. Je me saisis d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

« Je vois, il faudrait peut-être que je vérifie ton niveau dans ce cas ? » Je m'étais mis à ses côtés. Cette proximité m'avais manqué. Cela m'étonnait de ressentir une telle joie d'être juste à ses côtés. J'écrivais rapidement un exercice anodin. Ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je posai la feuille et lui tendait le stylo. Je le tenais de manière à ce que nos doigts se touchent. Cela me fit sourire de le voir rougir ainsi. Il était si mignon. Je le voyais tenter de faire l'exercice et en être incapable. Il était d'une simplicité affligeante, au point que même sans mon enseignement, il aurait su le résoudre. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de ce cherché des excuses et de se dérober. La seule excuse qui m'était nécessaire était pour justifier ma présence ici. Je pris le stylo et le ferma. « Il faut croire que j'ai encore une mission à t'apprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'un parrain qui ne sais pas garder son sang-froid devant une personne qu'il apprécie ? » Je me rapprochai doucement de son visage. « J'ai encore à apprendre aussi. » Ses lèvres m'appeler.

« Pourquoi ? » Il sembla étonné de ses propres paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un tuteur qui ne peux s'empêcher de vouloir embrasser son élève ? » J'avais parlé avec sensualité, comme par automatisme. Il était si désirable, je ne pouvais me comporter autrement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un être humain qui retient ses sentiments ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus. La fierté avait pris place dans ses yeux. Il était à croquer. Je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et mes mains sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Ses mains se placèrent sur moi. Ce fut comme le consentement pour approfondir. J'ouvris un œil, que je n'avais conscience d'avoir fermé, pour l'admirer. Il était rouge. Il était si mignon. Nos langues entamèrent une valse, je le sentais quelques peu perdu. Je guidais l'échange tout en l'allongeant sur le sol. Je déplaçai ma main sur sa joue en feu, alors que mon autre main allait se perdre sur ses hanches. Le sentant à bout de souffle, je mis fin au baiser. Je rouvris les yeux pour l'admirer, m'éloignant quelques peu de son visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, des étoiles dans ceux-ci. Arrêter moi avant que je ne commette un viol ! Reprenant des pensées plus catholiques, je voulus le rassurer. Mio Dio ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Moi ? Rassurant ?

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour un premier baiser, ne t'en fais pas. » Je l'embrassai rapidement. « Tu devrais m'arrêter, ou je ne m'arrêterai pas du tout. » Il devint rouge cramoisie. A croquer !

« Je ... Tu … Je … Non … Je veux juste t'em … T'embrasser … Je ne suis pas prêt pour … Plus. » Il était mignon à bégayer. Je me saisis de son visage pour qu'il me regarde. Il détourna tout de même le regard.

« Regarde-moi Tsuna. » J'adorai dire son prénom de cette manière. Le susurrai du bout des lèvres. Je pense que lorsque nous serons seuls une autre fois, je le redirai de la même manière. Il planta son regard à l'entente de son prénom. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus. On se reprend et on reparle. « Ne sois pas gêner, il n'y a rien d'honteux à vouloir prendre son temps, ok ? » Je le vis se poser des questions. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, j'étais moi-même perdu. « Arrête de te poser des questions. » Je l'embrassai chastement avant de me relever. Il me saisit timidement la main. Je saisis le plaid de mon autre main et nous amena dans le salon. Je pris la télécommande, m'installa dans le coin du canapé et le vis hésité. Je ne lui ai pas laissé autant de place pour rien. « Tu ne t'allonges pas ? » Son visage pris une teinte cramoisie alors que je me mis à rire. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ris de la sorte. Cela me surprenait d'être si naturel avec lui. J'en avais perdu l'habitude. Je le vis sourire largement en me regardant. Je regardai les films disponibles pendant qu'il s'allongeait de tout son long sur le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux. J'installai le plaid sur lui et en profitai pour laisser mon bras sur lui. Je me surprenais à être si bien. Je tombai sur un film d'une heure cinquante. Il avait l'air … Passable. Mais fallait s'occuper pour éviter que je sois trop pressant pour lui. « Il nous reste deux heures tous les deux tu veux qu'on regarde ça ? »

Je le regardai pendant qu'il lisait le résumé. Il était beau. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa main posait sur mon genou alors qu'il regardait l'écran, son torse légèrement dévoilé par son haut mal placé. Il sera difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il tourna son visage vers moi et s'arrêta les lèvres légèrement ouverte. Se retenir de l'embrasser. Se retenir de l'embrasser. Allais-je tenir deux heures sans le prendre sur ce canapé ? Je le voyais fixé mes lèvres, je pense que le film ne nous intéressera pas. Il prit appuie sur ses coudes et se rapprocha de moi. Tsuna prenait l'initiative ? J'étais étonné mais ravi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser léger que je m'empressai d'approfondir. Je l'observai bouger tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il prit place sur mes genoux et vint m'enlacer, je fis de même ravi de ses initiatives. Finalement, je n'aurai pas à tenir trop longtemps avant de pouvoir le faire mien. L'idée me ravi. J'avais envie de passer à l'étape suivante, mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer non plus, je le laissais continué à prendre des initiatives seul. J'étais excité, alors qu'il s'était contenté de s'assoir à califourchon sur moi et de m'embrasser. Il allait me rendre fou ! On ne cessait de s'embrasser, avec de plus en plus d'envie au fur et à mesure des baisers et des minutes. Ses mains, plaçaient derrière mon cou, glissaient de temps à autre sous ma chemise. J'avais envie d'accélérer les choses, mais je me retenais, pour lui. Je me choquai toujours de mon comportement. Je soulevais un peu son haut pour aller effleurer son dos. Il gémit en s'arquant. Je le fixai avec curiosité, aurais-je trouvé un point sensible ? Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je passai de nouveau ma main au même endroit qui lui provoqua un gémissement. C'était une information intéressante. Je me rappelai la scène des questions avec l'élève, j'avais posé ma main juste à côté de cette zone. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Je me reconcentrai sur Tsuna et effleurai une fois encore cette zone qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Souhaitant accéder plus facilement au reste de son dos, je lui retirai son haut. Cela lui provoqua un rougissement adorable. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il m'embrassa. Je répondis au baiser tout en caressant son dos, passant naïvement sur cette zone si appréciable. C'était si agréable et excitant de l'entendre gémir. Je le rallongeai sur le canapé et me plaçait au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrassai avec passion. On allait passer à quelques choses de plus sérieux. Je l'embrassai des lèvres à sa nuque en passant par la mâchoire. Il gémit lorsque j'atteins sa nuque. Serait-ce un nouveau point sensible ? Mon visage était toujours proche de sa nuque, seul ma respiration l'atteignait et suffisait à rendre sa respiration plus erratique. Je m'amusai à souffler légèrement à cette endroit. Il semblait déjà à bout. Je retins cette nouvelle information dans ma tête et m'attaqua à son torse. Mes mains effleurer chaque zone jusqu'à ses hanches. Mes lèvres embrassaient chaque parcelle de peau à leurs dispositions. Inconsciemment, mon corps se rapprocha du sien, au point que nos sexes se frôlèrent. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, tout comme lui. Mes lèvres retournèrent sur sa nuque, pendant qu'une de mes mains allaient caresser le bas de son dos et que l'autre aller frôler son sexe. Ce fut trop pour lui, je le sentis venir dans un gémissement. Je ne lâchai pas sa nuque avant qu'une belle marque n'apparaisse. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez déçu de m'arrêter ainsi, mais pour une première fois, il avait accepté de faire beaucoup de chose et j'en étais fière. Je ne sus empêcher le sourire qui prit place sur mes lèvres lorsque je le vis. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je l'embrassai avant de placer le plaid sur nous deux et de l'enlacer. Je voyais qu'il était épuisé, même s'il faisait semblant que non. Je le forçai à dormir en le menaçant de me comporter comme avant, et le rassura en lui disant que je le réveillerai au retour de sa mère … Ou pas. Je le sentis s'endormir. Mio Dio ! Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais cette petite bouille. Pensant qu'il c'était déjà endormi. Je lui chuchotai ses quatre mots, désormais si chère à mon cœur, et que j'acceptai enfin.

« Je t'aime Tsuna. »

« Je t'aime Reborn. » J'espèrai qu'il m'avait répondu dans son sommeil. Un sourire idiot prit tout de même place sur mon visage. Il ne fallait pas que je me comporte ainsi en présence de d'autre personne. Il m'avait changé, juste tombé amoureux de lui m'avait changé. Mais je ne l'avouerai pas de sitôt. Du moins, pas lorsqu'il est éveillé.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je me séparai de Tsuna, plia son haut que je posai au coin de la table. Saisit la télécommande par terre ainsi que mon fedora que je replaçai sur ma tête. Je posai un oreiller sous la tête de Tsuna, le bordai et m'installai sur un fauteuil. Nana rentra dans la pièce pendant que je zappai. Elle regarda le jeune châtain puis fixa son regard dans le mien. Son sourire s'agrandit pendant que je replaçai mon fedora.

« Tu le réveilleras quand on passera à table ? Il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis ton départ. » J'hochai de la tête. Il ne servait à rien de faire semblant avec elle, je l'avais désormais compris. « Prend soin de lui Reborn, je te le confie. »

Je l'observai quitter la pièce. Cette Nana-là me surprendra toujours. Je l'entendis commençais à préparer le repas en chantonnant. Elle vint en silence dans le salon, me passa un café et repartit, embarquant I-Pin avec elle. Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine, j'en profitai pour observer Tsuna. Je vérifiai que personne n'étais présent et le pris en photo. Il était si mignon. Je pris une gorgée de café. Je ne sais comment elle faisait, mais ses cafés étaient les meilleurs. Il était toujours torse nu, à vue de tous. Je vérifiai une nouvelle fois l'absence de toutes personnes. Je posai ma tasse sur la table, et m'accroupit contre le canapé. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur celles de Tsuna. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Je lui déposai un chaste baiser avant de lui indiquer le retour de sa mère. Il rougit avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Je survolai avec ma main le suçon que je lui avais fait. Il rougit d'autant plus avant de se saisir du plaid et de monter dans sa chambre. J'eu un sourire sadique. Il aura du mal à le cacher. Ainsi je ferais comprendre à Mukuro qu'il s'agissait d'une propriété privé. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil, café à la main, sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je sentais que tant que notre relation ne sera pas explicite, se sera aussi intéressant que lorsqu'elle le sera. Il y en a qui vont souffrir.


	8. L'avouer?

Hey les gens ! Alors d'abord ce chapitre n'est pas corriger, j'ai promis de le publier vers les 18heures à Kat, donc je le publie et j'essaie de le corriger dans la semaine Le point de vue est de Tsuna et que dire d'autres ? Bonne lecture !

 **L'avouer ?**

* * *

Je sentis une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir Reborn face à moi qui m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. J'étais aux anges. Puis il me rappela que ma mère était rentrée. J'étais gêné en prenant conscience que j'étais toujours torse nu. Et toute la maisonnée m'avait vu ainsi ! Il survola mon cou avec sa main. Je ne compris que lorsque je me rappelai qu'il m'avait fait un suçon. Je rougis d'autant plus. Comment allais-je cacher ça ?! Je pris le plaid pour me cacher autant que je pouvais et m'empressai d'aller dans ma chambre.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Comment allais-je faire ? Il n'y avait pas un tout petit suçon. Non ! Il était énorme ! Si je fais passer ça pour un bleu, ça va inquiéter les autres ! J'ouvris la fenêtre, la brise était légère. Je n'ai qu'à faire croire que d'avoir dormi torse nu m'a donné légèrement froid ! Mais c'est une idée brillante ! Je me saisis d'une écharpe légère dans mon armoire avant de la mettre de manière à cacher ce suçon que je ne saurais trop voir.

Je restai un moment devant le miroir a fixé mon cou. Un sourire béat pris place sur mon visage en même temps qu'un rougissement. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour une telle chose arriverait avec Reborn. Je ne regrettais pas, au contraire. Cela avait été si … Si … Je n'en trouvais même pas les mots. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui désormais. Et la manière dont il m'a réveillé. Tellement romantique ! Comment ne pas craquer pour un tel homme ? Un homme si sexy, classe, avec une prestance incroyable, et un fond adorable. Bref, parfait ! Qui ne pouvait aimer un tel homme ? Je repensais brièvement à mon rêve, si seulement cela pouvait être la vérité. Je pensais certes qu'il m'appréciait, mais je devais être une conquête parmi tant d'autre. Si seulement il pouvait me dire cette phrase en vrai, et pas seulement en rêve. Je retins un soupire me satisfaisant déjà de ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux en ce moment. Le doute persisté tout de même dans ma tête, serais-je une énième Bianchi ? Je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser. Je sursautai alors que deux bras puissants m'enlaçaient.

« On cache mon chef d'œuvre ? » Je rougis alors que je me lovai un peu plus dans les bras de Reborn.

« C'est gênant Reborn. » Je le vis sourire dans la vitre. Ce sourire était si beau, et pourtant, comme bien souvent il était teinté de sadisme. Je me demande ce qu'il préparait encore.

« Ce ne sera pas le dernier ~ » Je rougis de la tête au pied alors que son sourire devint rempli de satisfaction. « La Mama a préparé le repas, on passe à table. Dépêche-toi mio carino, avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans ton assiette. » Je rougis au surnom, mon mignon. Peut-on tomber encore plus amoureux de quelqu'un ? Je l'observai quitter la pièce. Puis la fin de ma phrase me revient et je courus vers la table en criant.

« Reboooorn ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher mon assiette ! » Ma mère posai mon assiette au moment où j'arrivais. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Reborn se comporter comme si cette après-midi et hier n'étais jamais arrivé. Je ne savais que faire.

Aujourd'hui on était samedi, il n'y avait pas cours. On devait rejoindre Mukuro, pour récupérer le rapport et savoir si les recherches avaient commencé à rapporter des informations. Je plaçais mon écharpe bien correctement. Ma mère vérifia ma tenue en jetant un coup d'œil à Reborn qui sourit en coin. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle insista sur le fait que je ne devais pas prendre froid aussitôt et surtout que je devais être bien couvert. Son insistance sur le fait d'être couvert était presque gênante. S'il s'était s'agit d'une autre personne que ma mère, j'aurai cru qu'elle parlait d'un sujet plus pervers. Tout de même gêner, je sortis rapidement de la maison. Takeshi et Hayato m'y attendait. Ils me demandèrent pourquoi je portais une écharpe. Je rigolai nerveusement et détournant le regard.

« Je ne me suis pas assez couvert hier soir, j'ai attrapé froid. » Hayato se jeta sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé Juudaime ! C'est ma faute ! » Il avait beau s'être calmé, lorsque cela concerné ma santé, il paniquait toujours autant.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hayato, j'aurai dut faire plus attention. » Il se releva, les yeux pétillants avant de reprendre la route. Reborn se rapprocha discrètement de moi avant de venir me chuchoter.

« Il ne sert à rien de faire attention, je continuerai de marquer ta peau si désirable ~ » Je ne pus empêcher mon rougissement alors qu'il remettait de la distance entre nous, semblant de rien. Son comportement froid avait le don de me frustrer. Comment faisait-il à maîtriser autant ses émotions ? On finit par arriver au repaire de Mukuro. Ryohei nous avait rejoints, ainsi que Kusakabe. Alors que nous venions de passer la porte d'entrée, et que Mukuro commençait déjà à tenter de me coller, Reborn me piqua mon écharpe semblant de rien.

« Kufufu ~ Alors comme ça on a quelqu'un Tsunayoshi ? Et bien, qui est cette personne qui te marque comme sienne sans vergogne ? » Son ton était plein de rancune. Cela se voyait qu'il était déçu et énervé. Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas si Reborn accepterai que notre relation soit dévoiler au grand jour. Mes trois autres gardiens et Kusakabe semblait encore sous le choc. Je ne savais ou me mettre. C'était si gênant !

« EXTREME ! Tu es en couple à l'EXTREEEME SAWADAAAA ! » Son cri à percer les tympans sembla réveiller les autres. Le bras droit d'Hibari avait un sourire en coin, alors qu'Hayato et Takeshi semblait peiner que je ne leur en ai pas parlé.

« Qui est l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu ? » Je regardais Kusakabe qui avait parlé pour tenter de briser le silence glacial qui avait pris place. Mais sa réplique me déprima encore plus. Au final je ne savais pas s'il considérait que nous étions un couple ou s'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Je ne savais pas non plus si je pouvais en parler.

« Alors Dame-Tsuna ? » Je regardai Reborn. Etais-ce une invitation pour que dise la vérité ou à que j'invente une histoire ? Il semblait amuser par la situation. Ce n'était pas réciproque. J'étais terrorisé. A quoi jouait-il ? Je voyais Hayato toujours peiner, Takeshi rigolait nerveusement, cherchant comment m'aider avec Kusakabe, Ryohei était content – comme toujours en somme – seul Mukuro prenait mal la chose. Et c'est là que ça me fit tilt. Avait-il fait ça juste pour faire comprendre à Mukuro qu'il n'y avait aucune chance entre lui et moi ? Un sourire commençait à apparaître sur mon visage. Toute gêne avait disparu, je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais répondre. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose. Reborn était purement et simplement jaloux. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il sembla surpris mais assimila rapidement que, pour une fois, j'avais compris ses sentiments. Il replaça son fedora en faisant une légère grimace. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Yamamoto.

« Tu sembles vraiment l'aimer. Qui que soit cette personne. » Je rougis de la tête au pied n'osant répondre le oui qui me bruler les lèvres. Je sentis le regard brulant de Reborn sur moi. J'étais si gêné de la situation. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ce que je m'empressai d'indiquer aux autres avant de sortir du bâtiment principal de Kokuyo Land et de m'installer sur une ancienne attraction.

Je sentis une présence se rapprochai. Je restai tranquillement installé alors qu'il s'installait tout près de moi. J'hésitais à poser ma tête sur son épaule.

« Dis Reborn. » Je gardais le regard face à moi. « J'aimerai savoir. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes tous les deux ? Je veux dire on est un couple ou je suis jus » Il me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis au baiser. Il était tendre et agréable. Il posa sa main sur ma joue dans une légère caresse pour que je le regarde.

« Arrête de paniquer Dame-Tsuna. »

« Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça avec un ton pareil ! » Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Quoi comme ton ? » Je me sentis légèrement rougir avant que je ne lui réponde d'une petite voix.

« Un ton si mignon … »

« Tu as dit quoi ? Pardon j'ai du mal entendre. » Son sourire s'accentuât. Il le faisait exprès.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu Reborn, ne fais pas semblant. » Il sourit d'autant plus. Je ne pensais jamais le voir autant sourire sans que ce ne soit sadique, diabolique ou terrifiant. « Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Hum ? Laquelle mio carino ? » Son visage était proche du mien, il faisait exprès de me déstabiliser. Mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite. Je voulais me jeter sur ses lèvres si tentantes mais je me retins.

« Sommes-nous en couple ? » Il se rapprocha un peu plus si possible.

« Evidemment bambino ~ » C'était fou la manière dont il arrivait à rendre si sensuel des surnoms si lambda. J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin la confirmation de notre relation. Mais une question demeurait.

« Ai-je le droit de parler de notre relation ? » Cette fois son regard eut une lueur de sadisme au milieu du désir déjà présent.

« Pas maintenant. Continuons à jouer un peu avec eux. On verra s'il trouve la réponse à leurs questions. » J'eus un sourire en coin. Mon copain était un vrai sadique ! Ma respiration s'accéléra encore alors que je pris pleinement conscience que Reborn était mon copain. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je comblai le peu d'espaces dans un tendre baiser qui devint rapidement beaucoup plus fougueux. On restait tout de même soft. Après tout, Reborn voulait garder le secret pour le moment. Lorsque le baiser pris fin. On se regarda silencieusement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux dans un geste tendre. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir sourire plus. « Oh, tu peux en parler avec ta mère si tu veux. Elle serait gardée le secret. » Je le regardai surpris.

« Ma mère ? »

« C'est ta mère, c'est important qu'elle sache ce genre de chose. Les autres, c'est une toute autre histoire. » Je rigolai légèrement avant de l'embrasser chastement. Je lui tendis la main en me levant.

« Il serait tant de rejoindre les autres, Amore. » Il se saisit de ma main en m'attira dans ses bras après s'être relever. Il saisit mon menton avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

« Amore ? J'aime bien. » Je souris timidement, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais vraiment dit. Mais si le surnom lui plaisait, je continuerai à le dire. Il m'embrassa le front avant que l'on ne rejoigne les autres. Il fit semblant de me pousser pour que j'entre dans la pièce en prenant la parole. « Dame-Tsuna ! Un boss ne doit pas fuir ! C'est bien clair ? Alors maintenant tu restes là ! Tu as compris ? Sinon » Il sortit Léon qui se transforma en arme. Il était … effrayant. Je n'avais presque pas besoin de me forcer à trembler.

« O … Oui ! Reborn, je ne fuirai plus ! »

« Bien. » Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de reposer Léon sur son chapeau. Je retins un sourire tendre en le voyant faire. Il ne fallait pas casser sa mise en scène. Les conversations reprirent de bons trains. Mukuro était dans son coin et fixai mon cou avec hargne. Je crois qu'il vivait vraiment mal la situation, et cela me faisait plutôt du mal.

* * *

J'ai pas trop envie de laisser Muku-chan dans son coin tout seul, donc si vous avez des idées de couples (hormis ceux existants dans la fic … Il me semble qu'il n'y a que Reborn et Tsuna) n'hésitez pas à me le dire Bisouuuuu


	9. NDA

Désolé du faux espoir que je vous mets, demain j'essaie de publier la suite promiiiiiiiii! C'est juste que d'habitude j'écris le mercredi soir et que la j'étais au théâtre et que ce soir je suis chez mon copain donc voilà. Encore désolé, je ferai tout pour que vous puissiez lire la suite demain! Bisou les gens!


	10. Traître

Ciaossu! Je m'excuse encore, je vais pas vous racontez ma vie mais j'avais pas le temps. Pour ceux qui pensez que j'aurai plus de temps parce que je suis en vacances, et beh non ^^

Bref, pour quand même vous le passez aujourd'hui, je me suis juste relu en diagonale donc je dois être passé à côté de belles fautes ^^ Le point de vue est de Reborn, et j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. :)

 **Traître**

* * *

Nana indiqua qu'il était temps de passer à table. Je partis donc prévenir Tsuna. Je le vis devant son miroir à sourire. Il avait mis une écharpe autour du cou. Je l'enlaçai en prenant la parole.

« On cache mon chef d'œuvre ? » Il s'installa plus dans mes bras en rougissant.

« C'est gênant Reborn. » J'avais envie de rire devant sa tête. Il était mignon avec ce visage embarrassé. S'il pensait qu'il n'aurait qu'un suçon il se trompait amplement. Je le marquerai chaque fois que l'occasion si prêtera. Ce n'était que le début.

« Ce ne sera pas le dernier ~ La Mama a préparé le repas, on passe à table. Dépêche-toi moi carino, avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans ton assiette. » Il devient encore plus rouge pendant que je descendais à table. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que je ne l'entende crier mon prénom. Je rigolai discrètement profitant d'être seul avant de reprendre une façade. Le repas fut aussi bruyant qu'à l'accoutumé.

On était le week-end, pour une fois, pas d'entraînement au programme. On devait d'abord s'occuper du cas Estranos. Nana voulut vérifier la tenue de Tsuna, chose plutôt rare. Elle insisté sur le fait que Tsuna devait se protéger en me jetant des regards en coin. J'ai rapidement saisis qu'elle parlait d'une toute autre protection que celle contre le froid. Je le rassurai rapidement sur le sujet sans que Tsuna ne le remarque et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la planque de Mukuro. Durant le trajet on eut le droit à Gokudera qui se morfondait et Tsuna qui tentait de le rassurer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui glisser une petite phrase au creux de l'oreille avant de reprendre la route innocemment.

Une fois tout le monde présent, on rentra dans le repaire. Mukuro commença à vouloir chauffer Tsuna. Avec fierté et toute discrétion je retirai l'écharpe de mon élève. Le début de mon plan fonctionnait à merveille. Il allait regretter de s'être montré si près de MON châtain !

« Kufufu ~ Alors comme ça on a quelqu'un Tsunayoshi ? Et bien, qui est cette personne qui te marque comme sienne sans vergogne ? » On sentait la rage dans sa voix. Son expression était tordante. Il avait dragué la mauvaise personne. Il le sera à l'avenir. Cela ne faisait que commencer.

« EXTREME ! Tu es en couple à l'EXTREEEME SAWADAAAA ! » J'observai la tristesse dans le regard de Gokudera et Yamamoto alors que seul Ryohei semblait heureux de cette nouvelle. Je gardais toujours des doutes sur Gokudera, je ne savais s'il était jaloux ou juste triste de ne pas avoir été mis au courant comme Yamamoto. Ce fut Kusakabe qui coupa le silence s'installant.

« Qui est l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu ? » Tout le monde fixa Tsuna. La curiosité qui envahissait le visage des uns et le désespoir sur le visage des autres ne me donnait qu'une envie : rire. Voir la rage sur le visage de Mukuro était d'une satisfaction énorme.

« Alors Dame-Tsuna ? » J'observai Tsuna qui dans un premier temps terrorisé sembla une seconde après rempli de joie. Il m'observa, et dans son regard je compris qu'il m'avait percé à jour. Je replaçai mon fedora en grimaçant. Son sourire s'accentua. Il était magnifique. Yamamoto nous coupa dans notre échange visuel en prenant la parole.

« Tu sembles vraiment l'aimer. Qui que soit cette personne. » Il rougit de la tête au pied et détourna le regard. Il était si désirable ainsi. Et il n'était cas moi. Trop gêné par la situation il partit s'installer sur une attraction.

Je partis pour le rejoindre mais me fis rattraper par Yamamoto. Il me retient par le poigné en détournant le regard. Il semblait inquiet. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et me regarda de la même manière qu'un ennemi. Son regard était terriblement sérieux. Que lui prenait-il ?

« Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner dans un combat face à toi. Mais si tu le fais souffrir, tu peux être sûr que je ferai tout pour que tu souffres 10 fois plus que lui. Les entraînements, je ne dis rien. Mais votre relation a désormais changer, il a déjà suffisamment vécut. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » Ma voix se fit dure. Je voulais voir s'il irait jusqu'au bout pour son boss.

« Oui. » Il était catégorique. « C'est mon meilleur ami, je n'accepterai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, même s'il s'agit de toi Reborn. » Je lui souris avant de le remercier et de lui dire de garder le secret. Je partis rejoindre Tsuna. J'eus le temps de voir son regard devenir plus tendre.

Je pris place à côté de Tsuna. Il gardait le regard fixe.

« Dis Reborn. J'aimerai savoir. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes tous les deux ? Je veux dire on est un couple ou je suis jus » Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise n'importe quoi. Ma main alla caresser sa joue tandis que j'essayer de capter son regard.

« Arrête de paniquer Dame-Tsuna. »

« Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça avec un ton pareil ! » Je ne pus empêcher un sourire.

« Quoi comme ton ? » Je continuai de garder le même ton pour le taquiner.

« Un ton si mignon … »

« Tu as dit quoi ? Pardon j'ai du mal entendre. » Il était adorable. Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu Reborn, ne fais pas semblant. » Il fit mine de bouder. Il était à croquer. « Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Trop occupé dans le fait de l'embêter, j'en avais oublié le début de la conversation.

« Hum ? Laquelle mio carino ? » Son visage m'attirait, ses lèvres d'autant plus. Je cédais en rapprochant mon visage et m'amuser à le voir si déstabiliser.

« Sommes-nous en couple ? » Sa voix était saccadée. Je me rapprochai, nos lèvres pouvaient se toucher au moindre mouvement.

« Evidemment bambino ~ » Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Mio Dio ! Sublime !

« Ais-je le droit de parler de notre relation ? » Je continuai de le regarder. Je pensais à Mukuro et bien d'autres, il serait trop tôt. Ce n'est que le commencement.

« Pas maintenant. Continuons à jouer un peu avec eux. On verra s'il trouve la réponse à leurs questions. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Il se mit à rougir et sa respiration s'accéléra une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement. J'accentuai le baiser en le rendant plus passionné mais pas trop. Si lorsque l'on rejoignait les autres, notre allure n'était plus présentable, le jeu ne se terminerai que trop tôt. A la fin du baiser, on se contenta de se regarder. Je me rappelai de Nana, elle était déjà au courant il pourrait en parler.

« Oh, tu peux en parler avec ta mère si tu veux. Elle serait gardée le secret. » Il fut surpris.

« Ma mère ? »

« C'est ta mère, c'est important qu'elle sache ce genre de chose. Les autres, c'est une toute autre histoire. » Même si techniquement Yamamoto était au courant. Il avait accepté de m'aider dans ce plan, et en échange je l'aiderai plus tard en jouant les cupidons. Tsuna m'embrassa chastement avant de se lever et de me tendre la main.

« Il serait temps de rejoindre les autres, Amore. » Mon cœur rata un battement. J'attrapai sa main et le pris dans mes bras. Je relevai son visage en attrapant son menton et l'embrassait passionnément.

« Amore ? J'aime bien. » Je mentais. Je n'aimais pas, j'adorais ça ! Je lui embrassai le front dans un signe protecteur avant de l'emmener rejoindre le reste du groupe. Nous étions devant la porte, il était temps de reprendre un rôle. On passa la porte alors que je fis semblant de le pousser tout en parlant. « Dame-Tsuna ! Un boss ne doit pas fuir : C'est bien clair ? Alors maintenant tu restes là ! Tu as compris ? Sinon » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend avec Léon changeai en arme dans les mains. Il se mit à trembler en répondant.

« O … Oui ! Reborn, je ne fuirai plus ! » J'étais amuser par sa réaction mais je continuai notre mise en scène tout de même.

« Bien. » J'affichai un sourire satisfait en reposant Léon à sa place, non sans une petite caresse discrète. Les conversations reprirent semblant de rien. Bien, notre plan avait marché.

J'étais entièrement satisfait chaque fois que je voyais Mukuro regardait hargneusement le cou de mon tendre. Cela m'agaçait tout de même de voir que Tsuna se sentait si mal, je veux bien qu'il prenne soin de ses gardiens et il le faut. Mais dans ce genre de situation, qu'il laisse un peu souffrir les gens ! Une fois que Mukuro aura tourné la page, il pourra être consolé autant qu'il veut, la non. Je vis un sourire en coin sur le visage de Yamamoto. Merde. Je repris contenance sur mes émotions et tirai un coup en l'air.

« Bon, on est pas ici pour conter les amourettes des uns ou des autres. Mukuro, ton rapport. » Il soupira avant de faire apparaître un papier que Ken nous rapporta. Tsuna le pris et le feuilleta.

« Il est noté, que parmi les visages que tu as reconnues, certains appartiennent à des membres de fagmilia allié. Dis-nous en plus. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de regarder Tsuna. Son regard n'inspirait que pitié. Il détourna le regard en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. J'observai également Tsuna, je m'étais installai contre un mur pour avoir les deux dans mon champs de vision. Le regard de Tsuna était triste mais il gardait contenance, il ne quittait pas son air sérieux. Il était vraiment affecté par la souffrance de son gardien.

« Parmi les personnes importantes des Estranos, certains n'était pas dans la fagmilia originel. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont découvert qu'elle était de retour et profite ainsi de leur rang pour permettre aux Estranos de survivre en ayant des informations primordial. J'ai dénombré six membres importants, dont un chez les Cavallone, et surtout un chez les Vongola. Les autres seront faciles à avoir. » Je garde toujours les deux fagmilia qu'il a cité. Je me saisis du dossier et regarde rapidement afin de trouver les noms. Je finis par les trouvés. Celui de la fagmilia de Dino semblait lui poser problème depuis quelques temps mais il ne trouvait pas la cause. Je me saisis de mon téléphone.

« Chaos. Le gars que tu m'as parlé l'autre jour. Tue-le … Pose pas de questions … Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis abruti … C'est ça. » Je raccrochai et repris le dossier. Le traître Vongola fait partis de l'équipe de recherche des Estranos. « Il faudrait faire plus de recherche chez le Vongola. Il peut avoir forcé d'autres membres de l'équipe à nous trahir. »

« Nous nous chargerons de ses recherches avec Hibari. » Je regardai Tsuna il était pale depuis qu'il avait lu le dossier.

« Regarde tous les noms Reborn, il y en a d'autres que tu vas reconnaître. » Je regardai curieusement Mukuro. Quel pouvait être ce nom si terrible ?

* * *

Le débat pour savoir avec qui je vais mettre Mukuro est toujours ouvert. Et je vous laissez désormais le choix de la fameuse personnes, est ce que je créée un personnage ou je prend un personnage du manga, si ou lequel?

Laissez un petit commentaire :)


	11. Pourquoi lui?

Ciaossu! Le point de vue est de Tsuna, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

On m'a demandé s'il y aurait un chapitre spéciale Haloween, et franchement je sais pas encore, voili voilou :)

PS: Déjà 2k vu, merci de me lire *.*

 **Pourquoi lui?**

* * *

Reborn donna soudain un coup de pistolet coupant court à toutes les conversations avant de prendre la parole.

« Bon, on est pas ici pour conter les amourettes des uns ou des autres. Mukuro, ton rapport. » Ken me rapporta le dossier que Mukuro venait de faire apparaitre, je me mis à le feuilleté rapidement avant qu'une phrase ne me perturbe.

« Il est noté, que parmi les visages que tu as reconnues, certains appartiennent à des membres de fagmilia allié. Dis-nous en plus. » Je le vis soupirai avant de me regardai. Je me retenais de détourner le regard. Je n'aimai pas le voir ainsi, mais je devais tenir le coup, c'était le seul moyen de l'aider à tourner la page. Je ne devais oublier que j'étais leur boss. Il détourna le regard avant de prendre la parole.

« Parmi les personnes importantes des Estranos, certains n'était pas dans la fagmilia originel. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont découvert qu'elle était de retour et profite ainsi de leur rang pour permettre aux Estranos de survivre en ayant des informations primordial. J'ai dénombré six membres importants, dont un chez les Cavallone, et surtout un chez les Vongola. Les autres seront faciles à avoir. »

Reborn me prit le dossier des mains et le regarda à son tour. Il se saisit de son téléphone. Mon Intuition me dit que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aller me déplaire mais que je devais le laisser faire. J'espérai toutefois qu'il n'est pas encore vu CE nom. Je ne savais pas quel sort lui réserver mais je ne voulais pas qu'un autre règle son cas. Je secouai la tête en me concentrant sur les paroles de Reborn. Il demandait à Dino de tuer un de ses hommes. Kusakabe prit la parole pour dire qu'il se chargerait du deuxième ennemi avec Hibari. Il ne restait plus que quatre traîtres. Je laisserai Reborn gérer pour trois d'entre eux.

« Regarde tous les noms Reborn, il y en a d'autres que tu vas reconnaître. » Reborn sembla curieux.

« Laisse Reborn, je m'occuperai de celui-là. Je te donnerai les trois autres noms. » C'était un cas personnel. Je ne peux laisser une autre personne s'en occuper à ma place. Trop dans mes pensées Reborn en profita pour me prendre le dossier que j'avais récupérer.

« Qui est-ce qui vous fait si peur ? » Il regardait le dossier alors que je détournai le regard. « Lui ?! Comment a-t-il put oser nous trahir ? » Je fermai les yeux retenant la tristesse, le dégoût et la rage que cette personne m'inspiré. Reborn continuait de s'énerver devant le nom. Il se calma et m'observa. Je rouvris les yeux et le regardai à mon tour. Il y avait de la haine pure et dure dans son regard. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude, qui elle, m'était dirigée.

« Qui est-ce ? » Yamamoto nous coupa dans notre échange de regard. Mukuro prit la parole.

« Il s'agit de … »

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Et voilà

Vous n'y croyez pas ?

Comment ça se chapitre est court ?

Bon ok j'arrête …

Ou pas …

Ok, ne me tuez pas, voici la suite

* * *

« Il s'agit de Iemitsu Sawada … »

« QUOIIIII ?! » Le cri unanime des autres personnes dans la pièce m'acheva. Je repris doucement la parole.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. Je vous laisse vous charger des autres cas. » Je commençai à quitter la pièce lorsque j'entendis que l'on m'appeler. « J'ai besoin d'être seul … S'il te plait. » Reborn soupira mais ma laissa tout de même partir.

Je quittai le repaire avant d'activer mon Hyper Mode. Je m'élever haut dans le ciel. Toujours plus haut. Toujours plus vite. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage. Je criais. Non, j'hurlais. Comment mon père avait-il osé s'allier à de telles personnes ? Avec de telles idéaux ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'au début j'ai essayé de me dire qu'il les avait infiltrés, mais mon intuition me disait qu'il faisait bel et bien parti des leurs. Est-ce pour cela qu'il était si peu présent avec nous ? Comment le Nono avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Avait-il fait comme moi durant toutes ses années en se voilant les yeux ? J'en voulais tellement à mon père d'avoir abandonné ma mère durant toutes ses années. De nous avoir abandonné. Comment avait-il osé ?

Je dus passer une heure ainsi, à voler, à crier, à penser, à pleurer, à lui en vouloir. A peu près calme, je me reposai sur le sol. Reborn m'attendait sur le toit de ma maison. Il me tendit un chocolat chaud sans dire un mot. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Il ne dit un mot, se contentant de boire de temps à autre son café. Je l'observai un moment. Je me mis à suivre sa tasse, qui allait du plateau à ses lèvres. Je le vis finir sa tasse, puis saisir un thermos avant de remplir sa tasse, finissant ainsi le thermos qu'il posa à côté d'un autre. Depuis quand m'attendait-il ici ?

« Tu veux que l'on en parle ? » Je sursautai. Il me regardait à son tour. Je soupirai avant de prendre à mon tour une gorgée de ma boisson. Il avait ce petit goût sucré que j'aimais tant, sans pour autant qu'il ne soit trop sucrés. « C'est ta mère qui la préparé. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle était la seule à les faire si bien. J'enroulais mon bras autour de mes jambes replié en buvant une gorgée grâce à mon autre bras. Je soupirai de satisfaction. Reborn me fixai toujours, je posai la tasse à ses côtés et enroulai mon deuxième bras et posant ma tête sur mes genoux. Mon regard se planta dans le sien. Il ne disait rien, il attendait patiemment.

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses. » Son regard m'invita à développer plus. « Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle mon père était tant un abruti fini. Pourquoi il a été si peu présent pour moi et surtout pour ma mère. Ma mère … Ne comprend-il pas à quel point elle l'aime ?! » Je le vis sourire tendrement alors que j'étais en train de m'agacer. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? »

« Malgré la difficulté du moment. Tu penses toujours à ta mère seulement. Pense à toi un peu Tsuna. » Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Cela me calma direct. Mio Dio, que j'aimais cette homme sadique et tendre à la fois.

« Je pense à moi aussi. Je me demande s'il s'est soudainement rappelé l'existence de son fils et intéressé à moi seulement pour que j'obtienne ce poste. S'il prévoyait de me manipuler pour aider d'une certaine manière les Estranos. Après tous, avant que n'apparaisse, je n'étais qu'un Dame-Tsuna, qu'une merde. » Il me prit dans ses bras et essuyant des larmes que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir versé.

« On s'en fout de ce qu'il pense. Si ce que tu crois est vrai, même avant que je n'apparaisse tu n'aurais pas été si stupide pour être embarqué dans une telle histoire. Alors calme-toi. Ne règle pas cela seul, ce sera trop difficile pour toi. » Je voulus parler mais il me fit signe de me taire. « Tu as beau être fort, tu n'en reste pas moins d'ôter d'un cœur pur. Ce serait une étape trop difficile pour toi. Tu le déteste mais il reste ton père. » J'hochai doucement de la tête.

« Mais seulement toi dans ce cas. »

« On réglera cela tous les deux dans ce cas. »

Je réussi à sourire alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Il mit sa main sur mon visage pour que je le tourne vers le sien. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, on échangea un tendre sourire. J'étais si bien ainsi. Il m'indiqua qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure de manger. Il se saisit du plateau, et on partit du toit pour rentrer dans la maison. Lorsque l'on franchi la porte ma mère avait un sourire béat. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle accourut vers moi.

« Ton père rentre demain ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? » Je gardais difficilement un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter en lui disant que c'était géniale. Mon Dieu, comment gérer cette situation avec les informations que l'on vient d'avoir ? Je sentis la main de Reborn dans mon dos, il effectuait de légères caresse tandis que ma mère sautillait de partout.

* * *

Vous pouvez toujours faire des propositions pour la mise en couple de Mukuro, je garde toutes vos idées en tête, je verrais celle qui me plait le plus ou qui revient le plus :)


	12. Son père arrive

Point de vue de Reborn

* * *

 _ **Son père arrive**_

« Laisse Reborn, je m'occuperai de celui-là. Je te donnerai les trois autres noms. » Il était rare de voir Tsuna se comporter ainsi. Cela piqua d'autant plus ma curiosité. Je reprenais le dossier.

« Qui est-ce qui vous fait si peur ? » Dès que je vis le nom, toutes traces de taquinerie quittèrent mon visage. « Lui ?! Comment a-t-il put oser nous trahir ? »

Alors que je ne pus contenir la haine que m'inspirai ce type, je pensais à Tsuna. Je le regardai et je lus dans son regard une légère panique mêlé d'une détermination sans fin. Tsuna détourna le regard pour ce mêlé à la conversation. Ne pouvant supporter plus il demanda à être seul.

Je n'avais qu'une envie tuer ce type, le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Tsuna. Je n'avais jamais pu l'encadrer, mais je m'étais toujours contenue pour Tsuna. Là c'était trop. Je pris congés des autres après leurs avoir rappelé de s'occuper des traîtres restants. Et avoir insisté sur le fait de garder le même comportant avec Iemitsu jusqu'au prochain ordre de mon châtain.

Arrivé chez les Sawada, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où j'y trouvai Nana. Elle me servit un café avec un sourire immense. Comment son mari pouvait être un tel monstre alors qu'il possédait une famille si incroyable ? J'eu un instant de doute en me demandant si même sa gentillesse n'était pas une façade. Je voulais ignorer cette idée absurde, mais ne fallait-il pas mieux être prudent pour faire souffrir le moins possible Tsuna ?

« Tu m'as dit que tu savais que l'on faisait partie de la mafia, comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Elle sembla surprise de ma question et vérifia l'absence des enfants. Elle prit également une tasse mais ce servit du thé avant de s'assoir face à moi.

« Avant même que je ne me mari avec Iemitsu j'avais des doutes. Mais je l'aimais tant que je me disais que je me faisais des films. Je ne voulais pas faire partis d'une mafia, et heureusement j'ai toujours été tenue à l'écart de cela. Cependant, le jour de notre mariage, j'ai vu une arme dans sa tenue d'ouvrier. Je me suis évidemment inquiété. Lorsqu'il a remarqué ce que je regardais, il m'a évidemment rassuré en me disant que c'était pour se défendre lorsqu'il travaillait sur des terres hostiles, mais qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. J'ai tout de même accepté son mensonge en gardant cela dans un coin de la tête. Puis quelques jours après, j'ai surpris une de ses conversations, avec un certain Pietro. Il parlait de la mafia, d'affaires houleuses avec les Vongola. Je me suis renseigné sur cette fameuse famille, et j'ai trouvé deux choses : la célèbre société mondiale connue, et, la plus importante famille mafieuse. L'un n'étant pas dissocié de l'autre. Toutes ses histoires m'ont évidemment inquiété, mais j'ai décidé de faire confiance à mon mari, il ne pouvait s'être embarqués avec des personnes ignobles, non ? Alors je n'ai rien dit. Lorsque Tsuna a créé une flamme sur son front, je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre, j'ai vu la scène. Puis quelques temps ont passé, et Iemitsu m'a présenté une personne qu'il considère comme son père, et donc le grand-père de Tsuna. Quand j'ai vu cette personne, appelait le Nono chez les Vongola, être si attentionné, si bon. J'ai définitivement perdu le doute que l'on mari fasse parti d'une famille mafieuse mauvaise. Mais j'ai également confirmé qu'il faisait bien parti de la mafia. »

J'hochai doucement de la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle était dans ses pensées quand le réveil sonna, indiquant qu'elle devait aller préparer le bain pour les petits. Elle sembla prendre conscience de quelques choses et me regarda les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Tsuna n'est pas rentré ? »

« Oh. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. » Nana soupira légèrement.

« Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? » Je secouai la tête négativement. « Bien, je vais vous préparez des boissons alors. » Je la vis préparer un thermos de chocolat chaud, et trois de café. Elle prit un plateau et deux tasses et posa le tout. « Comme ça tu auras tous ce qu'il faut pour l'attendre. Bon je vais m'occuper des petits maintenant. » Elle me sourit avant de s'en aller.

Je posai ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et regardai l'heure. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il était parti. Je soupirai légèrement avant de me saisir du plateau et de m'installer sur le toit de la maison. J'attendais patiemment faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Je buvais machinalement ma tasse et la reposai à chaque gorgée. Je sentis enfin Tsuna atterrir à côté de moi et une tension quitta mes épaules, je m'inquiétais tant pour lui ? Je lui tendis une tasse de chocolat. Je continuai de boire ma tasse et le rempli de nouveau finissant ainsi le troisième thermos. Combien de temps avais-je attendu ici ? Tsuna ne sembla pas vouloir prendre la parole, je le regardais.

« Tu veux que l'on en parle ? » Il sursauta et pris une gorgée, je le vis savourer. « C'est ta mère qui l'a préparé. »

Il eut un sourire rempli de bonheur en entendant cela. Je le regardai changer de position alors qu'il continuait de boire. Je continuai de le regarder, boire avec une grasse qu'il semblait ignorer. Il avait le regard ailleurs, peut-être dans ses pensées. J'admirai la fine mousse qui se posait sur sa lèvre supérieure et qu'il essuya avec des coups de langues sensuel. Il ne semblait prendre conscience de ses gestes. Il finit par poser cette tasse que j'aurai rêvé de remplacer et se positionna une nouvelle fois autrement. Il me fixait.

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle mon père était tant un abruti fini. Pourquoi il a été si peu présent pour moi et surtout pour ma mère. Ma mère … Ne comprend-il pas à quel point elle l'aime ?! »Je le voyais s'énerver et je le trouvais terriblement mignon à s'inquiéter ainsi pour sa mère malgré le rôle qu'il se devait d'occuper aujourd'hui dans l'histoire. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? »

« Malgré la difficulté du moment. Tu penses toujours à ta mère seulement. Pense à toi un peu Tsuna. » Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. C'était comme instinctif, je ne me contrôlais plus en sa présence.

« Je pense à moi aussi. Je me demande s'il s'est soudainement rappelé l'existence de son fils et intéressé à moi seulement pour que j'obtienne ce poste. S'il prévoyait de me manipuler pour aider d'une certaine manière les Estranos. Après tous, avant que tu n'apparaisses, je n'étais qu'un Dame-Tsuna, qu'une merde. » J'essayai de ne pas l'approcher tant qu'il parlait, pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Mais ce fut trop, je le pris dans mes bras et effaçai les larmes traîtresses qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

« On s'en fout de ce qu'il pense. Si ce que tu crois est vrai, même avant que je n'apparaisse tu n'aurais pas été si stupide pour être embarqué dans une telle histoire. Alors calme-toi. Ne règle pas cela seul, ce sera trop difficile pour toi. Tu as beau être fort, tu n'en reste pas moins doter d'un cœur pur. Ce serait une étape trop difficile pour toi. Tu le déteste mais il reste ton père. » Je le vis hocher de la tête avant de parler d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais seulement toi dans ce cas. » Il me fit de la peine et je resserrais mon étreinte en lui assurant que je serai là avec lui.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue afin de pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai délicatement, mettant autant d'amour et de tendresse dans ce baiser que possible. Je n'aurai jamais cru un tel comportement possible de ma part. On échangea un tendre sourire, mio Dio, il était adorable. Je pris conscience de l'heure et ont pris la direction de la porte d'entrer. Nana nous accueilli avec un énorme sourire. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce sourire, son mari rentrait. Dites-moi que je me trompe.

« Ton père rentre demain ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? » Et merdia. Je posai ma main dans le dos de Tsuna et lui fit de simples caresses pour l'apaiser quelques peu.

On trouva enfin une excuse pour partir à l'étage. Cela faisait dix minutes que Nana sautait partout autour de nous, Tsuna avait réussi à ne pas craquer devant sa mère. Il monta et Nana me donna quelques informations avant que je ne le rejoigne. Il était sur son lit à taper de toutes ses forces dans les oreillers. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'adosser à celle-ci. Je le regardai évacuer sa colère. Plus le temps avançait, moins il tapait fort. Une fois qu'il réussit à se calmer suffisamment, il prit la parole.

« Il arrive à quelle heure ? »

« La Mama m'a dit qu'il arrivait à 8h. Tu as un plan ? » Il soupira et me regarda, il était complétement perdu.

« Il reste mon père, je ne peux le traiter de la même manière. C'est pourquoi je veux m'en occuper moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai besoin de lui parler mais … »

Je viens m'installer à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira. Je regardais toute les plumes sur le sol et le trou dans ce qu'il restait d'oreiller. J'eus un sourire en coin.

« J'espère que c'est **ton** oreiller. » Je le vis écarquillai des yeux en se rendant compte de l'état du dit objet.

« Ma mère va me tuer ! » Je rigolai légèrement ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. « Et ça te fais rire en plus. »

Je l'embrassai doucement alors qu'il grommelait le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque tandis que j'approfondissais le baiser. Le baiser s'amplifia. Je l'allongeai doucement sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ma main alla se posai sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur sa nuque. Lorsque le baiser prit fin pour nous laisser le temps de respirer, Tsuna passa ses bras autour de mon corps pour me serrer contre lui.

« Tu promets que tu m'aideras, Amore ? » Je lui déposai un tendre baiser sur le front avant de l'enlacer à mon tour en le faisant basculer sur moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« Evidemment bambino. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. » Il releva la tête et me fis un doux sourire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui saisis les hanches pour l'attirer à moi, afin que nos visages soit l'un à côté de l'autre. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains passèrent sous son haut. Sa respiration se saccada. « Que dirais-tu de te changer les idées ? »

Il rougit mais ses lèvres vinrent chercher les miennes. Je lui retirai rapidement son haut avant de me replacer au-dessus de lui. Il avait ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque, sous ma chemise, dans le haut du dos. Nos langues faisaient un duel, suivit d'une valse puis d'un tango. Nos bouches ne faisaient plus qu'un. Nous ne faisions pas grand-chose et pourtant je n'avais jamais autant apprécié, je n'avais jamais été autant excité. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Tsuna, toutes les sensations de ses gestes n'en étaient que meilleurs. Etais-ce dut seulement au sentiment que j'éprouvai pour lui ? Je quittai mes pensées pour m'occuper du corps sous moi. Je passai mes mains sur son torse, allant pincer un téton de temps à autre. Il gémissait à chacun de mes gestes. Cela m'excitait d'autant plus. Ma main commença à glisser vers son pantalon lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête. Je suspendis mon geste et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. J'écarquillai des yeux en même temps que Tsuna.

« Oups ! Désolé ! » Nana s'apprêta à refermer la porte alors que Tsuna lui disait de rester en se jetant sous la couverture. « Je ne vais pas te déranger plus, je vois bien que tu es … Occuper ? » Tsuna rougi alors que je m'asseyais contre le mur.

« Euh … Je … Je voulais te le dire … Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. » Elle lui fit un doux sourire. « Pourrais-tu … Le dire toi à papa ? » J'haussai un sourcil, qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Nana lui indiqua que cela ne posai aucun problème. Je pris la parole à mon tour.

« Ne lui dit pas qu'il s'agit de moi, j'aimerai que l'on s'en occupe nous-même. »

Tsuna me regardai surpris. Je savais que Iemitsu était contre les relations homosexuels, s'il ne savait pas que le garçon en question c'est moi, je pourrai commencer à m'en prendre à lui psychiquement. Une fois la discussion close, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Tsuna se cacha sous sa couverture, trop gêné, durant dix minutes. J'avais perdu l'espoir que l'on reprenne l'a où on c'était arrêté, pourtant c'était bien partit avant que la Mama n'arrive. Je soupirai doucement tandis qu'Iemitsu arriva au domicile familial.

On se comporta chacun comme à l'accoutumé, excepté peut-être que j'étais un peu plus froid qu'en temps normal, mais bon que voulais vous. J'avais juste envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. On était à table, pour une fois nous étions que nous quatre, chacun étant parti pour la nuit sous ordre de Tsuna. Iemitsu et Nana parlait tous deux, heureux de se voir. Quand la Mama amena **la** conversation au moment où l'on buvait un petit café. Celle que j'attendais avec impatience.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mon chéri ! » Elle était extrêmement joyeuse, j'avais hâte de voir la réaction de l'autre traître. Il lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. « Tsuna c'est trouvé un amoureux ! » Je le vis avaler de travers alors qu'il tentait de garder son sourire. Il se tourna vers Tsuna.

« Oh ? Tu as une amoureuse ? » Je crois que mon châtain avait bien compris puisqu'un immense sourire vint fleurir sur son visage alors qu'il accentuait sur le côté masculin de sa phrase.

« Non papa, **un** petit-ami. C'est un garçon. » J'aurai adoré avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Le teint blafard, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux grands ouvert, il ne put dire qu'un mot.

« Ah. » Nana prit la parole clairement plus enthousiaste que son mari.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et puis, ils sont si mignon tous les deux ! » Cette fois ce fut Tsuna qui avala de travers, j'eu du mal à ne pas faire de même. Iemitsu tenta d'aller dans le sens de sa femme avec un sourire crispé.

« Si, si c'est géniale. Il faudrait que tu me présente ce con … Pagnon ! Eheh » Son rire nerveux me remplit de satisfaction. J'attendais de voir maintenant sa réaction lorsqu'il sera seul, ou du moins lorsqu'il le croira, avec Tsuna. Le début de sa souffrance ne faisait que commençait.


	13. Trahison

Le point de vue est de Tsuna :)

* * *

 ** _Trahison_**

La rage s'évaporait par chaque pore de ma peau. Je tapai dans l'oreiller pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je déversai toute ma colère sur ce pauvre objet inoffensif. Arrivé à un tel moment était juste … Inconcevable ! Je sentais que la force de mes coups diminuaient au fur et à mesure que je réussissais à reprendre contenance. Je pris doucement la parole.

« Il arrive à quelle heure ? »

« La Mama m'a dit qu'il arrivait à 8h. Tu as un plan ? »

Le voir dès le réveil m'enchantait peu. J'envoyai un message à Bianchi pour leurs demander de partir pendant quelques jours. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucun plan. Je voulais juste que ma famille soit éloignée de lui et en sécurité. Je regardai Reborn toujours dans mes pensées. Que pouvais-je faire pour mon père ? C'était mon père malgré tout …

« Il reste mon père, je ne peux le traiter de la même manière. C'est pourquoi je veux m'en occuper moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai besoin de lui parler mais … »

Il s'installa à mes côtés tandis que j'essayai de garder mon calme. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui. Je soupirai à moitié de désespoir et de satisfaction.

« J'espère que c'est **ton** oreiller. »

J'écarquillai des yeux en regardant ce qu'il restait du dit objet. Il y avait des plumes et des boules de je ne sais quoi partout autour du lit et sur le lit. Je l'avais massacré.

« Ma mère va me tuer ! » Je l'entendis rigolai alors que j'étais paniqué ! « Et ça te fais rire en plus. »

Je n'avais été capable de m'énerver contre lui alors qu'il avait un tel sourire. Mio Dio ! Etait-ce réellement le tueur à gage sadique, alias Reborn, qui se tenait face à moi ? Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je faisais semblant de continuer de me plaindre. Je crois que mon sourire trahissait mes vraies émotions. J'avais soudain besoin de le sentir plus près de moi. Comme si le réconfort de ce tendre baiser était insuffisant. Je posai alors ma main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Le baiser devint plus passionner tandis qu'il m'allonger sous lui. Il posa ses mains sur mon corps et fit de légère caresse sur les endroits à porter de main. Le baiser prit fin, je l'enlaçai et le serrai contre moi. Ce simple baiser m'avait donné tout le soutien dont j'avais besoin, toute la motivation.

« Tu promets que tu m'aideras, Amore ? » Il m'embrassa le front. C'était un signe de protection il me semble bien. Juste l'idée me réchauffa le cœur. Il inversa nos positions et je me retrouvai ma tête sur son torse.

« Evidemment bambino. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. »

Le surnom me fit légèrement rire. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je le voyais légèrement flou, étais-ce dut à l'émotion ? Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'une fois de plus cet homme me rendait dingue. Il me saisit par les hanches et m'apporta à son niveau. Il m'embrassa brièvement mais avec une passion folle. Ses mains commencèrent à aller sous mon haut.

« Que dirais-tu de te changer les idées ? »

Mon cœur partis dans un rythme endiablé. Sa proposition était terriblement alléchante. N'arrivant à dire un mot pour lui répondre je l'embrassa. Il m'enleva directement mon haut et repris place au-dessus de moi. J'avais tellement besoin de sa présence, tellement envie de l'avoir tout contre moi. Mes pensées me choquer mais c'était si électrisant cette sensation qui parcourait mon corps à chacune de ses gestes. Ses légères mimiques à chacun de mes gestes étaient incroyables. Nous ne faisions pas grand-chose de plus que la dernière fois mais c'était … Je n'en trouvai pas les mots. Cela faisait peu de temps que l'on était ensemble, et pourtant j'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Je me laissais emporter par les multitudes de sensations que me procurer ses gestes. Ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue qui jouait avec la mienne, la bosse que je sentais dans son pantalon, toutes ses choses étaient si excitantes ! Je n'arrivai à contenir mes gémissements. Trop pris dans ce capharnaüm de sentiments, je n'arrivai presque plus à laisser mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Je sentis ça main se rapprochait de mon pantalon et je ne compris pas lorsqu'il suspendit son geste en se crispant. Lorsque moins d'une seconde après la porte s'ouvrit, mes yeux s'écarquillaient alors que ma mère passait l'embrassure de la porte.

« Oups ! Désolé ! » Elle s'apprêtait à repartir tandis que je prenais conscience de notre situation. Je m'empresser de me jeter sous la couverture en lui disant de rester. Elle n'était pas venue pour rien. « Je ne vais pas te déranger plus, je vois bien que tu es … Occuper ? » Je rougis d'autant plus gêné. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit pour nous deux, je voulais lui dire ce soir durant le dîner.

« Euh … Je … Je voulais te le dire … Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Pourrais-tu … Le dire toi à papa ? » Je vis Reborn étonné alors que ma mère me fit signe de son accord.

« Ne lui dit pas qu'il s'agit de moi, j'aimerai que l'on s'en occupe nous-même. »

Je fus surpris de sa phrase. Avait-il également quelques choses en tête ? Toutefois dès que ma mère sortit, je me plongeai entièrement sous la couverture. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi. Mais je dû sortir quand mon père nous fit la surprise d'arriver en avance. Géniale …

Ma mère était euphorique de le retrouver. On garda le comportement habituel. Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour moi de garder contenance. Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur Reborn, et puis je faisais cela pour ma mère.

Lorsque vint le moment où okasan lui apprit que j'étais en couple, je fus étrangement impatient. Je savais qu'il serait contre et c'est pour cela que Reborn ne voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Voir le visage de mon père se décomposer était jouissif. J'eu un grand sourire innocent quand je lui ai dit que j'avais **un** petit ami. J'en étais à la limite de l'euphorie. Je voyais le dégoût qu'il tentait de cacher. Il semblait également déçu, aurais-je ruiné ses plans en m'empêchant d'avoir une descendance ? Mon Dieu que c'était jouissif ! Ne t'en fais pas très cher Iemitsu, ta trahison sera la chose que tu regretteras le plus après le fait que Reborn m'ai rendu diabolique. Je retins un rire démoniaque. Je crois que je passais trop de temps avec des psychopathes. Je me raccrochai à la conversation, appréciant toujours le teint blafard de mon père alors que j'étais ma mère dire que l'on était mignon avec Reborn. Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau tant j'étais gêné.

« Si, si c'est génial. Il faudrait que tu me présente ce con … Pagnon ! Eheh »

J'avais envie de le tuer alors qu'il avait osé insulter Reborn. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, passais à la prochaine étape.

Le repas prit fin et chacun prit une direction différente. Excepté mon père, qui me suivit. Une fois assez éloigné de ma mère et de son champ de vision, mon père me saisit par le bras et me colla contre le mur. Son expression était dur, je suivis le plan de Reborn et garder un sourire innocent.

« Oui ? Il y a un problème père ? »

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je t'ai fait atteindre un tel poste auprès des Vongola pour que tu te mettes avec un mec ? Écoute-moi bien petit con, je ne le répéterai pas. Tu vas larguer cette enfoiré et te mettre avec une gentille fille comme Kyoko, ou plutôt Chrome qui a de la puissance. Tu vas avoir une putain de descendance. C'est bien clair ? Tu ne vas pas ruiner mes plans maintenant. »

Sa voix était acide, pleine de haine. Auparavant, cela m'aurait fait peur. Aujourd'hui, je jubilais. Je regardai chacun de ses traits déformés par la colère. Mon sourire s'accentua alors que je saisissais son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise. Tout en souriant innocemment je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille afin de chuchoter.

« Il ne te sers à rien de te cacher des autres. Je ne respecterai jamais ton plan. N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas de force comparé à moi. Et ne t'en fais pas, mon petit-ami aussi. Ne t'avise plus de me menacer. »

Il voulut parler mais des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Mon père me dévisagea et s'éclipsa rapidement. Je tournai la tête vers Reborn.

« Alors ? »

Il m'enlaça en même temps. Je posai ma tête au creux de son cou en fermant les yeux.

« Première étape commencé. J'avais raison sur le fait qu'il voulait se servir de moi. Il m'en a vaguement parlé. »

Reborn resserra son étreinte en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il m'embrassa le front avant de m'emmener dans la chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit en position assisse contre le mur, et me fit signe de m'installer sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaça en me faisant des caresses dans le dos. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et le regardai. C'était si bien d'être ainsi avec lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'un amour réciproque serait si … Merveilleux ?

« Ça t'affecte tout de même, non ? Même si tu dis le détester. » Je resserrai ma prise sur sa chemise et fermer les yeux me laissant submerger par les émotions.

« Il reste mon père. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi mais … Avoir la confirmation qu'il ne se rappelait de mon existence uniquement pour ses plans … »

Ma voix était faible, Reborn me pris le visage et le plaça face au sien. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tendresse. Il essuya des larmes que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir déversé. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il y avait tant de tendresse et … D'amour ? Cela m'apaisa instantanément. Il mit fin au baiser et je souris à pleine dent. Il scruta mon visage avant de sourire à son tour. Avait-il voulut vérifier que j'allais vraiment mieux ? Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser à mon tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je m'y doucement fin au baiser feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la porte.

« Mi amore, tu voudras bien m'aider à le dire à mon père ? » Reborn rigola légèrement.

« Je crois bien que tu viens de le faire. »

C'était juste une mise en scène, je savais que mes parents arrivaient. Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de faire semblant de rougir en voyant le regard de ma mère. Je m'étais tourné doucement vers la porte faisant semblant d'avoir peur de voir qu'effectivement je m'étais révélé. Ma mère prit la parole alors que mon père était translucide dans une expression entre la haine, le dégoût et le désespoir. Un mélange fascinant.

« Désolé les tourtereaux, je n'ai pas encore le réflexe de frapper avant d'entrer. Je vous ferez installer une clé. »

Je rougis d'autant plus sous le commentaire de ma mère. Gêné, je voulus m'éloigner de Reborn mais il me maintenait contre lui. Il regardait mon père avec un sourire en coin. Je vis ma mère donner un coup de coude à mon père. Il fit alors une tentative de sourire.

« Ahem … Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vexé sans le vouloir … Apprendre que je ne serais pas grand-père a été un choc. Je n'ai rien contre Reborn et je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur. » On sentait que chaque mot lui pesait. Ma haine pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Comment osait-il ? Je ne pus empêcher les mots acides de sortir de ma bouche.

« Comment peux-tu oser ? Comment peux-tu venir dans ma chambre et sortir une telle excuse à ton comportement déplorable ? Et devant ma mère de surcroît ! Non désolé de te décevoir, je ne sortirai pas avec Kyoko. Non, je ne sortirai pas avec Chrome non plus, et même avec elle tu n'auras pas eu de descendance d'une personne qui n'as pas d'organe ! Tu nous as trahis depuis des années ! Tu as trahi ta femme, ton fils et les Vongola ! »

Je pris conscience de ma bourde lorsque je dis le nom de la fagmilia. Reborn soupira.

« Nana-san, tu es sur que tu veux rester ici tout le long ? Tu risques de découvrir des choses déplaisantes sur la mafia. Ou du moins sur celle dont fait partie ton mari. » Je regardai Reborn avec des yeux exorbités. Premièrement, sa voix était calme et tendre. Deuxièmement, il parlait de la mafia à ma mère !

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste. »

« Alors dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux allé ailleurs. »

J'étais toujours interrogatif mais le suivit tout de même jusqu'au salon. On prit chacun place autour de la table. Mon père éloigné de nous tous. Son regard était haineux. On aurait dit qu'avoir appris que ma mère connaissait la mafia, lui avait permis d'arrêter de faire semblant. Ma mère prit place à ma gauche tandis que Reborn s'installai à ma droite et mon père face à moi. Le silence était pesant, il prit fin lorsque celui qui me sert de père prit la parole.

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques à quel moment j'ai trahi vous deux ou encore les Vongola. Je n'accepterai pas que tu dises des informations erronées Tsunayoshi. » Sa voix était acide. Cela changeait du faux ton joyeux habituel. Ma mère sursauta et se rapprocha de moi, il ne fallait pas que je perde le contrôle pour ma mère.

« Je ne dirai qu'un nom. Estranos. »

Mon père pali, observa ma mère qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Reborn expliqua brièvement à ma mère qui dévisagea mon père.

« C'était pour ça les questions que tu m'as posées Reborn ? Tu penses que la conversation téléphonique dont je t'ai parlé était avec les Estranos ? » Je regardai incrédule les deux personnes à côté de moi. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Effectivement. » Ma mère soupira. Mon père. Non. Iemitsu prit la parole, il se plaça au fond de sa chaise, croisa les bras et afficha un visage supérieur.

« Bravo fils, tu as su servir à quelques choses pour une fois. Tu crois vraiment que maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité, les choses vont se passer autrement ? Tu te trompes tout de même sur une chose. Je n'ai jamais trahi Nana. »

« Tu m'a menti, et pour moi c'est une trahison. Même si j'ai découvert pour la mafia, je ne disais rien pensant que tu faisais partie des Vongola, et non des … Estranos. »

C'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère ainsi. Elle avait un ton colérique mais posé, c'était assez perturbant. Iemitsu perdit son assurance. Il soupira avant de nous regarder avec de la haine pure sur le visage.

« Il faut croire que j'ai tout foiré dans ma vie. Une femme qui ne sait plus rester à sa place. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour continuer à la fermer. » Ma mère sursauta en écarquillant les yeux devant la férocité de son mari. Je lui saisis délicatement la main lui montrant ma présence. « Un fils … Parlons-en ? Tu semblais si minable lorsque tu étais enfant, ton seul avantage était d'être mignon. Je t'appréciais bien. Tu n'étais pas emmerdant à l'époque. Tu es même devenu intéressant le jour où tu as montré tes pouvoirs. J'ai été obligé de continuer de supporter durant toutes ses années le Neuvième du nom pour que tu puisses atteindre un tel poste. Et maintenant, alors que tu me servais enfin à quelques choses fallait que tu deviennes … Gay. Tu me dégoutes, et Reborn aussi. Je t'envoie le meilleur tueur à gage pour te former, et tu arrives à le rendre aussi con que toi, à devenir juste une petite pédale de merde. »

J'étais choqué devant les propos de mon père. Je savais qu'il aurait été contre mon homosexualité, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de voir sa façade avec ma mère que je ne me serais jamais attendu à une telle chose. Je sentais l'aura meurtrière que dégageait l'un des sept hommes faisant partis des plus puissants au monde. Ma mère c'était mise à pleurer en silence, elle était certes déçue de son mari, mais elle l'aimait et c'était trop pour elle. Je me retenais de le taper. Reborn me regardai cherchant un signe qui l'autoriserai à réagir. Mais je refusais de céder. Je m'occuperai moi-même de mon père, j'attendais juste qu'il se rende compte qu'il venait de détruire sa vrai famille.

« Tu sais mon fils, tu as ruiné tous mes plans. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'avoir des gosses. On aurait pu faire des tests sur toi et ta descendance pour rendre aux Estranos une vraie puissance. Mais il a fallu que tu gâche tout. Alors nous nous contenteront de toi. »

Il se saisit d'un petit spray et nous en vaporisa dessus. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger à pars le visage. Je vis que Reborn subissait le même sort tout comme ma mère.

« Je suis désolé Nana, tu aurais continué à jouer la naïve, tout comme ton fils, rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver. Ou du moins pas si tôt. »

Il se saisit d'un couteau et se rapprocha de nouveau de moi. Je vis le visage de Reborn blêmirent alors que mon père s'apprêtai à me planter.


	14. Un supplice

Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel difficile à régler

Le point de vue est de Reborn:)

Réponse aux review anonymes: 

Inazuma-baka: Tu verras bien ;)

En effet, lorsque l'on voit certaines choses, leurs relation père fils semble assez mauvaise ^^

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Elle a vraiment de quoi se faire respecter, je sais pas comment elle fait!

Merci :)

* * *

 _ **Un supplice**_

Lorsque le repas prit fin, le père et le fils prirent une direction et la mère une autre. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, je pris la direction emprunté par Nana.

« Tu viens me parler de Tsu-kun ? » J'hochai positivement de la tête.

« Il a assez mal vécu que Iemitsu prenne aussi mal la chose. Cela te dérangerai d'en parler avec ton mari ? » Elle eut un doux sourire.

« Je passerai vous voir avec lui tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger. » Je la remercier avant de prendre congé.

Une fois arrivé dans l'angle du couloir où se trouvait Tsuna et son père, je les observai de loin. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre leurs conversations. Mais de voir le visage déformés par la haine de Iemitsu et la tristesse que Tsuna essayai de cacher me suffit à me manifester. Je fis exprès de faire entendre mes pas avant de me montrer à eux. A peine m'avait-il entendu qu'ils c'était lâchés et que le blond était parti.

« Alors ? » Je le pris dans mes bras lui apportant un faible réconfort. Il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et je retins difficilement un frisson.

« Première étape commencé. J'avais raison sur le fait qu'il voulait se servir de moi. Il m'en a vaguement parlé. »

Voyant qu'il se crispait, je lui caressai les cheveux. Je lui déposai un bref baisé sur le front dans une sombre tentative de soutien. Je l'amenai dans la chambre et m'asseyais sur le lit lui indiquant de se mettre sur mes genoux. Il eut une moue gêné avant de le faire. Je retins un rire qu'il aurait mal prit. Il avait besoin de quelques sur qui se reposait, pas que je l'embête comme habituellement. Je passais ma main dans son dos. J'avais remarqué que cela avait tendance à l'apaiser. Il posa effectivement son visage contre mon épaule en me regardant. Il était adorable ainsi. Mais qu'avait-il fait de moi ? Comment pouvais-je autant aimer quelqu'un ?

« Ça t'affecte tout de même, non ? Même si tu dis le détester. »

Sa poigne sur ma chemise se fit plus forte. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers son visage pour le voir entièrement crispé, les yeux clos. La situation n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle était, je l'aurai trouvé extrêmement excitant ainsi.

« Il reste mon père. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi mais … Avoir la confirmation qu'il ne se rappelait de mon existence uniquement pour ses plans … »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. J'avais horreur de le voir ainsi. J'avais horreur qu'il souffre. Je le forçai à me regarder. Je ne supportais de voir les larmes sur son visage et m'empressait de les essuyés. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui apportant tout mon amour. Il avait vraiment fait de moi une autre personne. Et cela en si peu de temps. Le baiser prit rapidement fin. Un immense sourire prit place sur son visage. Je guettais le moindre signe de rechute avant de sourire à mon tour. Un sourire sincère, que seul lui arrivait à obtenir de ma part.

J'entendis des bruits de pas arrivait. La suite de notre plan allait se mettre en marche. Tsuna m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement. Cela ne faisait pas du tout parti du plan. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre qu'il prenne une initiative ! Il mit fin au baiser alors que ses parents venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait un léger rougissement. Je devais absolument me retenir de me jeter dessus.

« Mi amore, tu voudras bien m'aider à le dire à mon père ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement alors qu'il se jouait complétement de la situation.

« Je crois bien que tu viens de le faire. »

Tsuna observa ses parents avec une gêne immense. Et je savais qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Quant à Iemitsu, c'était magnifique à voir. Son teint blanc, sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux écarquillaient dans un pur mélange de dégoût, de haine et surtout de désespoir. Je ne sais pas qu'elle a été leurs conversation qui a mené Tsuna à se révéler si tôt. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne c'était pas attendu à cela. Je trouvais son visage incroyable. J'avais presque envie de faire un cadre de cela. Il pensait vraiment nous trahir et vivre heureux ? Ce n'était qu'un commencement.

« Désolé les tourtereaux, je n'ai pas encore le réflexe de frapper avant d'entrer. Je vous ferez installer une clé. »

Tsuna rougis de la tête au pied en entendant sa mère et tenta de s'éclipser. Je le gardais contre moi faisant d'autant plus rager Iemitsu. Il me regardait sans savoir qu'elle réaction avoir. Cet instant restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

Nana donna un coup à Iemitsu qui se ressassait avec un sourire pour le moins peu convaincant.

« Ahem … Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vexé sans le vouloir … Apprendre que je ne serais pas grand-père a été un choc. Je n'ai rien contre Reborn et je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur. » Son manque évident de vérité était à mourir de rire. Je sentis Tsuna se tendre dans mes bras. Qu'avait-il bien pouvoir put se dire dans leurs conversation tout à l'heure ?

« Comment peux-tu oser ? Comment peux-tu venir dans ma chambre et sortir une telle excuse à ton comportement déplorable ? Et devant ma mère de surcroît ! Non désolé de te décevoir, je ne sortirai pas avec Kyoko. Non, je ne sortirai pas avec Chrome non plus, et même avec elle tu n'auras pas eu de descendance d'une personne qui n'as pas d'organe ! » Sortir avec Kyoko ou Chrome ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré lui avait dit ? Je retenais ma colère ne voulant empirer la situation devant Nana « Tu nous as trahis depuis des années ! Tu as trahi ta femme, ton fils et les Vongola ! »

Je soupirai en entendant Tsuna prononcé le mot Vongola. Son père l'avait vraiment poussé à bout. Je devais me retenir de faire un meurtre dans l'instantés. Je regardai Nana et pris la parole.

« Nana-san, tu es sur que tu veux rester ici tout le long ? Tu risques de découvrir des choses déplaisantes sur la mafia. Ou du moins sur celle dont fait partie ton mari. » Je vis le reste de la famille surprit.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste. »

« Alors dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux allé ailleurs. »

On prit place dans le salon. Iemitsu se montrer enfin sous son vrai jour. Et cela même en présence de Nana. Cela me prouvait que l'on avait gagné un peu plus mais m'inquiétait tout de même. La Mama seras-t-elle prête à le voir ainsi ?

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques à quel moment j'ai trahi vous deux ou encore les Vongola. Je n'accepterai pas que tu dises des informations erronées Tsunayoshi. » Il tentait encore de démentir alors que son comportement était diamétralement opposé à d'habitude.

« Je ne dirai qu'un nom. Estranos. » Iemitsu venait de perdre son dernier rempart. Je vis Nana interrogative et lui expliqua la situation au sujet de cette fagmilia.

« C'était pour ça les questions que tu m'as posées Reborn ? Tu penses que la conversation téléphonique dont je t'ai parlé était avec les Estranos ? »

« Effectivement. »

Nana soupira en regardant son mari. Elle était clairement attristée par la situation. Iemitsu, quant à lui, eu une expression supérieur en s'installant bras croisé au fond de sa chaise. Il ne nous regardait pas avec dédain mais avec une haine profonde et viscérale. Son regard ne m'atteignait pas, mais Tsuna et la Mama, ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Bravo fils, tu as su servir à quelques choses pour une fois. Tu crois vraiment que maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité, les choses vont se passer autrement ? Tu te trompes tout de même sur une chose. Je n'ai jamais trahi Nana. » La légère tentative de garder quelqu'un de son côté me donner envie de rire.

« Tu m'a menti, et pour moi c'est une trahison. Même si j'ai découvert pour la mafia, je ne disais rien pensant que tu faisais partie des Vongola, et non des … Estranos. »

Elle avait su se montrer autoritaire malgré le contexte qui la faisait souffrir. Tsuna regardait sa mère surpris. Je me retenais de lui saisir la main. Je restai tout de même son tuteur, il savait qu'il aurait mon soutien mais je devais continuer comme jusqu'à lors. La situation était toujours gérable, je n'avais le droit d'intervenir. Je l'avais promis au Nono. Je retins difficilement une grimace en me rappelant de cela. Je devais participer de manière indirecte.

« Il faut croire que j'ai tout foiré dans ma vie. Une femme qui ne sait plus rester à sa place. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour continuer à la fermer. Un fils … Parlons-en ? Tu semblais si minable lorsque tu étais enfant, ton seul avantage était d'être mignon. Je t'appréciais bien. Tu n'étais pas emmerdant à l'époque. Tu es même devenu intéressant le jour où tu as montré tes pouvoirs. J'ai été obligé de continuer de supporter durant toutes ses années le Neuvième du nom pour que tu puisses atteindre un tel poste. Et maintenant, alors que tu me servais enfin à quelques choses fallait que tu deviennes … Gay. Tu me dégoutes, et Reborn aussi. Je t'envoie le meilleur tueur à gage pour te former, et tu arrives à le rendre aussi con que toi, à devenir juste une petite pédale de merde. »

Je ne pus contenir ma haine à ses propos. J'entendais Nana en larme au côté de son fils. De tels propos ne m'étonnaient pas, mais eux n'étaient pas prêts à ça. Je savais que Tsuna souffrait et je ne le supporter pas. Au diable la promesse au Nono. J'allais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Je voulais au moins respecter ma promesse à Tsuna et le supplier presque du regard de me laisser intervenir.

« Tu sais mon fils, tu as ruiné tous mes plans. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'avoir des gosses. On aurait pu faire des tests sur toi et ta descendance pour rendre aux Estranos une vraie puissance. Mais il a fallu que tu gâche tout. Alors nous nous contenteront de toi. »

Je sentis le danger arriver mais n'eut le temps de réagir qu'il nous vaporisait un contenue inconnue. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger à pars le visage.

« Je suis désolé Nana, tu aurais continué à jouer la naïve, tout comme ton fils, rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver. Ou du moins pas si tôt. »

Il se saisit d'un couteau et se rapprocha de Tsuna. Tout mais pas ça. Juste pas ça. Je n'avais jamais autant angoissé de ma vie. Je regardai Tsuna n'espérant qu'une chose, qu'il bouge.

Je voyais le couteau se rapprocher de Tsuna. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Le père et le fils avait un sourire au visage. L'un, celui d'une psychopathe, l'autre, confiant. Voir mon châtain confiant me calma instantanément.

« Tu n'es pas capable de faire cela, Iemitsu. »

C'était surprenant d'entendre Tsuna appeler son père ainsi. Mais je vis effectivement que l'arme était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de son corps. Iemitsu fus pris d'un fou rire fou.

« Voyons, voyons. Tsunayoshi, ne trouves-tu pas adorable de voir tant d'émotions sur le visage de Reborn ? » Il se tourna vers moi, le visage déformé par la folie. « Cela te fait quoi de ne pas réussir à cacher tes émotions ? Que dirais-tu si je faisais cela ? »

Il fit une ouverture tout le long de la joue droite de son fils. La plaie était juste assez profonde pour faire couler le sang. Tsuna garda son sourire rendant son père d'autant plus fou. Les pleurs de la Mama s'accentuèrent. Je le regardais avec haine. Dès que je pourrai bouger, il le regrettera.

« Qu'as-tu utilisé contre nous ? » Je regardai Tsuna surprit. Pourquoi cette question en premier ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Iemitsu sembla également étonné.

« Et bien, tu es surprenant fiston. » Tsuna grimaça à l'appellation. « Vois-tu les Estranos ont grandi de leur erreur. On a créé des moyens pour que les petits merdeux comme Mukuro ne nous posent plus de problème. Verde serait jaloux de nos créations. » Il sortit le spray. « Ce petit bijoux bloque toutes personne existante. Le créateur a réussi à faire que seule la tête puisse bouger. Le tout dure 10 minutes soit dix fois plus longtemps qu'au début. Cela marche sur tout le monde. Mais … » Ma gorge se bloqua. Une vive douleur me prit au niveau du cœur. « Comme on le pensais. Les ex-arcobalenos ont des effets secondaires. »

Je me mis à avoir des tremblements sur tout le corps. Je crachais du sang. Je tentais de cacher cela mais il était trop tard. Tsuna me regardais en larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de recevoir des balles dans le ventre, des coups de poignards dans le cœur. Je sentais des griffures sur mes jambes. Seul mon visage n'était pas atteint par les douleurs, pourtant l'accumulation de toutes ses tortures me vrillait le cerveau. La torture ne m'avait jamais posé problème mais cela était différent aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais contenir la douleur. Je crachais de nouveau du sang. Je serai les dents attendant douloureusement la fin des 10 minutes. J'essayai vainement de reprendre le contrôle ne supportant pas de voir la peur et la tristesse dans le regard de Tsuna.

Iemitsu était euphorique. Je savais qu'il ne montrait pas son vrai visage mais à ce point cela en devenait choquant.

« Alors Tsuna, tu fais moins ton malin. Toi qui a cette si puissante Hyper Intuition, tu n'as su prévoir une telle chose ? Cela fais quoi de voir le plus fort tueur à gage en train de mourir à petit feu ? Et oui, il y a des chances qu'il succombe avant la fin des dix minutes. » Les larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de Tsuna. « Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Que tu étais devenu plus fort que moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai les instruments nécessaires pour vous battre tous les deux. »

La rage prit place sur le visage de Tsuna une microseconde. Il finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes puis regarda son père avec résignation. C'était une blague ? Il avait un plan j'en suis sûr. Je l'avais bien formé. Il ne pouvait pas me faire cela ! La légère angoisse empira mon état. Je crachai du sang pour la énième fois. Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour me calmai. En les rouvrant je fixai par réflexe Tsuna, il me regardait inquiet. Il avait un plan, forcément. Je devais lui faire confiance. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es fière de toi j'imagine ? Tu as réussi à faire pleurer ta femme et ton fils. Tu veux me torturer ? Utilise la torture physique et je ne me vengerai pas. Continue à t'en prendre à Reborn et la tu vas regretter le moment où tu as décidé de nous trahir. »

Je regardai Tsuna étonné. Alors qu'il c'était montré résigné, son discours n'avait aucun rapport. Le blond reprit le couteau qu'il avait posé sur la table et se rapprocha de moi avec un grand sourire. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien, le provoquant quelques peu malgré la douleur.

« Vois-tu fils, tu peux me menacer mais tu ne peux encore rien faire. Il devrait surement sans sortir. Veux-tu que je l'aider à ne plus souffrir ? Personnellement, je préfère jouer avec lui. J'aurai le temps de te détruire suffisamment mentalement pour que tu ne fasses rien. »

Il réaffirma sa prise sur l'arme et me la planta dans le ventre. Je crachai encore du sang. Son produit empêchait mes flammes de faire effet, je ne pouvais me soigner. Je continuai de regarder Iemitsu avec haine. Je ne devais pas regarder Tsuna. Je savais que ce dernier était en larme.

« Assez ! S'en est trop … Il suffit … »

Son cri surprit son père. Sa voix brisée m'était insupportable. Il craquait. Je n'avais jamais regretté avant aujourd'hui de ne pas l'avoir torturé plus que cela. Si je l'avais formé suffisamment, il ne serait pas dans un tel état de souffrance. Je regardai Tsuna, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il me regardait paniquer. Je tentai un petit sourire rassurant rapidement arrêté par la lame qu'il tournait dans mon ventre. Je commençai à voir flou. Je luttais contre la douleur lancinante.

« Kufufu ~ Tu bouges, nous tirons. Que choisis-tu … Estranos ? »

Le grincement de dent n'échappa à personne. Je forçais mon regard pour voir Mukuro et Hibari menaçait Iemitsu. D'un côté, Gokudera et Yamamoto se tenait arme en main. De l'autre Chrome et Ryohei prenait soin de Tsuna et Nana.

Iemitsu nous observa tous avant de soupirer. Il me retira le couteau du ventre, ce qui fit jaillir du sang de mon corps. Il s'adossa à la table après avoir posé l'arme.

« J'ai peut-être perdu pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est que le commencement. »

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa montre. Hibari le menotta. Iemitsu semblai désintéressé de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Je vérifiai que Tsuna allait bien d'un regard. Le sang continuait à sortir de mon ventre. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche je cracherai de nouveau du sang. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Tsuna. L'horloge sonna la fin des dix minutes tandis que je me sentais partir face à la perte de sang et aux douleurs.


	15. Souffrance

Je m'excuse de mon retard ... Encore ... Mais j'ai été pas mal malade et après j'avais pas mon ordi pendant les vacances. Mais bon, voici enfin la suite. Je ne vous rassure pas en vous disant que je ne sais pas si je réussirai à retrouver mon rythme d'antan mais j'essayerai au moins un chapitre par mois.

Le point de vue est de Tsuna :)

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Caliste: Et oui Reborn fait face à certaines difficultés ^^

* * *

 ** _Souffrance_**

Je regardais mon père le sourire aux lèvres tandis que lui ressemblait à un psychopathe. Voir se visage sur mon père me fit frissonner.

« Tu n'es pas capable de faire cela, Iemitsu. »

Il suspendu son geste dans un rire digne de Mukuro ou Bel.

« Voyons, voyons. Tsunayoshi, ne trouves-tu pas adorable de voir tant d'émotions sur le visage de Reborn ? » Il se tourna vers Reborn. « Cela te fait quoi de ne pas réussir à cacher tes émotions ? Que dirais-tu si je faisais cela ? »

Il plaça le couteau sur ma joue et m'entailla. La douleur était faible voire inexistante mais je sentais le sang couler sur ma joue. J'entendis ma mère pleurait un peu plus. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas la regarder. Sa main était toujours dans la mienne.

Mon Intuition me disait que mes gardiens arrivaient, j'avais besoin d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur la situation à leurs transmettre.

« Qu'as-tu utilisé contre nous ? »

« Et bien, tu es surprenant fiston. » Je n'étais pas son fiston. « Vois-tu les Estranos ont grandi de leur erreur. On a créé des moyens pour que les petits merdeux comme Mukuro ne nous posent plus de problème. Verde serait jaloux de nos créations. » Il sortit le spray. « Ce petit bijoux bloque toutes personne existante. Le créateur a réussi à faire que seule la tête puisse bouger. Le tout dure 10 minutes soit dix fois plus longtemps qu'au début. Cela marche sur tout le monde. Mais … » Il laissa un petit flottement. Mais quoi ?! « Comme on le pensais. Les ex-arcobalenos ont des effets secondaires. »

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Reborn, il était pris des tremblements, il crachait du sang, des traits de douleur était apparent sur son visage. Pourtant Reborn savait cacher sa douleur ! Il souffrait … Par ma faute. Je le regardais attendant avec impatience la fin de ce cauchemar. J'étais effrayés, je le voyais crachait du sang à de nombreuses reprises. Etais-ce cela les effets secondaires, ou ne s'agissait-il que du début ?

Mon père prit la parole avec un sourire immense. On le sentait comblé. Il me dégouté.

« Alors Tsuna, tu fais moins ton malin. Toi qui a cette si puissante Hyper Intuition, tu n'as su prévoir une telle chose ? »

Je savais qu'une chose horrible allait arriver, mais je savais également que je devais la laisser ce produire pour que la situation ne s'empire pas. Cela signifiait donc qu'il aurait pu arriver pire ? J'arrêtai mes pensées pour écouter la suite des paroles de ce traître.

« Cela fais quoi de voir le plus fort tueur à gage en train de mourir à petit feu ? Et oui, il y a des chances qu'il succombe avant la fin des dix minutes. » Je sentis les larmes coulaient avec plus d'intensité. « Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Que tu étais devenu plus fort que moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai les instruments nécessaires pour vous battre tous les deux. »

Je failli céder à la colère l'espace d'un instant mais me calma rapidement. J'entendis la voix de Mukuro, il demanda l'accès temporairement à mon cerveau. Je lui dis un débriefing sur la situation. Pouvant communiquer avec moi il avait pris le commandement. Tous mes gardiens avaient rappliqué en sentant la disparition de mes flammes. Je leur demandais de patienter un peu avant d'agir.

Je rouvris les yeux avec résignation. Je devais régler cette histoire par moi-même. Je vis Reborn crachai encore une fois du sang. L'angoisse reprit place entièrement. J'entendis Mukuro me dire que Reborn était fort, cela me calma suffisamment pour que je prenne la parole.

« Tu es fière de toi j'imagine ? Tu as réussi à faire pleurer ta femme et ton fils. Tu veux me torturer ? Utilise la torture physique et je ne me vengerai pas. Continue à t'en prendre à Reborn et la tu vas regretter le moment où tu as décidé de nous trahir. »

Je tentai de regarder seulement mon père, pour ne pas voir la souffrance physique ou émotionnel de ma mère et mon amour. Je vis mon père reprendre le couteau et se dirigeai vers Reborn. Ils firent un léger duel de regard, mais la souffrance sur le visage de Reborn était pire que mil tortures.

« Vois-tu fils, tu peux me menacer mais tu ne peux encore rien faire. Il devrait surement sans sortir. Veux-tu que je l'aider à ne plus souffrir ? Personnellement, je préfère jouer avec lui. J'aurai le temps de te détruire suffisamment mentalement pour que tu ne fasses rien. »

Il planta l'arme dans le ventre de Reborn. Je tentai vainement de retenir mes larmes qui coulaient par flots sur mon visage. Je le vis crachai du sang. Le sang remplissait sa chemise autrefois immaculé, des flaques se formaient sur le sol.

« Assez ! S'en est trop … Il suffit … »

Je n'avais jamais été autant terrorisé, même dans nos combats du futur. Je ne pouvais voir Reborn mourir à petit feu sans rien faire. Je le vis me faire un petit sourire qui disparut en même temps que mon père tourna l'arme blanche. Le regard de Reborn se voilà.

« Kufufu ~ Tu bouges, nous tirons. Que choisis-tu … Estranos ? »

Suite à mon cri, presque tous mes gardiens étaient sortis de leur planque et se trouvaient face à moi. Evidemment, Lambo était absent. Chrome s'occupa de ma mère tandis que Ryohei soignait ma joue.

Je ne voyais plus la scène face à moi, Ryohei faisait exprès de me cacher la vue.

« J'ai peut-être perdu pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est que le commencement. »

L'horloge sonna, nous avons reçu le spray à moins dix, cela signifiait la fin de l'effet. Je sentis mes flammes traversaient mon corps librement. Ryohei s'écarta pour vérifier la santé de ma mère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père et son sourire fou avant de tourner la tête sur Reborn.

Il était par terre dans une mare de sang. Tout le monde était dos à lui et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Je me jetais dans sa direction.

« REBORN ! »

Les larmes ne voulaient plus quitter mon visage, elles coulaient sans cesse. Je le pris dans mes bras, le suppliant de se réveiller. Takeshi fut le premier à réagir, il vint à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Il a de bonne capacité de soins Tsuna. Si tu as récupéré tes flammes lui aussi. Il va s'en sortir d'accord ? »

Il m'obligea à lâcher Reborn pour laisser la place à Ryohei. Je restai dans ses bras à pleurer. Etais-ce la seule chose que je savais faire ? Pleurer … Je n'avais servi à rien d'autre qu'à faire cela. Je n'avais su le soutenir alors que malgré la souffrance il avait essayé de me rassurer. J'avais honte de moi ! Je n'étais qu'un Dame après tout. Comment pouvait-il m'aimer ?

« Ça va ? »

J'entendis la voix dans ma tête. Par réflexe, je refermais l'accès à mon esprit. Je décollai ma tête du torse de Takeshi et regardai Mukuro. Lui aussi m'aimer. Comment des personnes aussi fortes pouvait-elle aimer une personne telle que moi ? J'essuyai mon visage. Me levai difficilement et me réinstallai sur la chaise.

« J'aime Reborn … C'est avec lui que je sors. » Je ne pouvais garder le secret alors que malgré tout Mukuro s'inquiétait pour moi. « Il m'avait fait promettre de vous laisser trouver. Cela fait moins de 24 heures et j'ai déjà failli à cette promesse. » J'eu un rire sarcastique. « Comprenez que si vous n'arrivez pas à le sauver, j'en crèverais. »

Mukuro grimaça et laissa un léger regard haineux à Reborn avant de me regarder tristement. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Il eut un regard tendre puis reconstitua son masque d'antan.

« Oya oya ~ Tu espères qu'en étant avec Reborn je ne vais pas posséder ton corps ? Tu te trompes Vongola. »

J'eu un rire nerveux. Il accepte de ne plus me courir après mais il prend ses distances souffrant clairement. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers Reborn. Je l'entendis chuchoter à Ryohei.

« Tu es sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ? Parce que si on peut l'achever sa m'arrange. »

« Mukuro ! » Il me lança son regard et son rire caractéristique. Je soupirai.

« Il devrait s'en sortir Sawada, j'ai guéri au plus que je pouvais, seul lui peux faire le reste. Il aura besoin de sang peut être, il en a perdu beaucoup. »

« Merci oni-san. »

Il porta Reborn et le posa sur le canapé. En le suivant du regard je tombai sur ma mère qui tremblait toujours dans les bras de Chrome. Je déposai ma main sur son épaule. Elle me fit un léger sourire. Elle quitta les bras de ma gardienne et me saisit la main.

« Va auprès de Reborn, veille sur lui et ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Il n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas le premier tueur à gage pour rien. » Je la regardai surprit. « J'ai fait des recherches. Je n'allais pas laisser n'importe qui s'occuper de mon fils. Rejoins-le, et laisse tes gardiens s'occuper du reste. » Je sentis les larmes coulaient …. Encore…

« Ecoutez la Mama, bossu. »

Je regardai Chrome avant d'hocher de la tête. J'embrassais ma mère sur le front et me mit à genou contre le canapé. Je pris la main de Reborn et ne le quittai plus des yeux.

Les secondes me semblait interminable, les minutes une éternité. Le bruit de mes amis semblait absent alors que je savais qu'ils étaient tous là. Une main me secoua. Je regardai le propriétaire pour voir Takeshi, il me montra le salon. Mukuro maintenant mon père, une arme sous la gorge, en regardant avec haine et une légère crainte les gardiens du Vindicare. Je me levai dans la seconde et me mit entre eux.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Nous venons récupérer Sawada Iemitsu. Mukuro Rokudo laissez-le nous ou vous retournerez dans votre cellule. »

« Vous n'embarquerez personne. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Vous ne nous faites pas peur Vongola Decimo. Evitez de nous menacer et obéissez. » J'activai mon Hyper Mode. Je fis signe à Chrome d'éloigner ma mère. « Obéissez Vongola Decimo, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cette histoire. »

« Partez. Laissez-nous nous occuper de son cas. Vous le récupérerez plus tard … »

« S'il en reste quelque chose. »

« Reborn ! » Un grand sourire fleuri sur mon visage tandis qu'il était assis sur le canapé.

« Ressaisi-toi Dame-Tsuna ! Ne crois pas que je vais mourir si facilement. Ne redeviens pas ce que tu étais avant. Comportes-toi en boss ! » Il se mit à tousser et eu une moue boudeuse.

« J'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour toi ! » Il me dévisagea. Malgré ses blessures, il avait une prestance folle.

« Tu veux être un vrai boss ? Apprend à suivre ce que je t'ai appris. Contrôle-toi ou tes ennemis s'en serviront contre toi ? Et crois-moi que tu souffriras plus qu'aujourd'hui. Alors comporte-toi comme je te l'ai appris. » Il grimaça une nouvelle fois. Je détournai le regard énervé contre lui.

« Kufufu, mais c'est qu'il est inquiet le Reborn. » Mukuro esquiva in extrémiste une balle alors que Reborn le regardai avec des envies meurtrières. C'était une leçon de morale dut à l'inquiétude. Je pouffai légèrement. Un gardien se racla la gorge.

« Nous ne pouvons accéder à votre requête. Remettez-nous Sawada-san. »

« Essayer seulement de nous le prendre. »

Mes flammes étaient plus puissantes que jamais. Leur absence de dix minutes me donnait une puissance énorme. Les trois Vendicare se jetèrent sur moi, je les esquiver à une vitesse déconcertante. La vitesse était telle, que j'avais été à deux doigts de me prendre un mur. Ils réessayèrent de m'attaquer mais je me contentais d'esquiver. Je ne voulais prendre le risque d'abimer la maison.

« Laisse-le partir Tsuna … » Je me figeai.

« 'Kasan. On ne peut pas l'envoyer simplement en prison. »

« Je le sais Tsuna, mais il reste mon mari. Je t'en prie … » Je regardai ma mère en réfléchissant quoi faire. Reborn s'approcha de mon père.

« Puisque Tsuna va forcément aller dans le sens de sa mère. Je me dois au moins de faire ça avant. » Il mit un coup de poing à mon père, on entendit un craquement face à la puissance du coup, du sang s'écoulai de son visage. Mukuro le maintenait debout. « Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas nous le laisser un peu plus Nana ? »

« Reborn, tu crois vraiment que je vais vouloir te laisser mon mari pour que tu le tabasses à mort ? … Vire-moi ses yeux de chiens battus. » Dit-elle en rigolant. Cela eut effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les gardiens embarquèrent mon père. Un des trois ce glissa à mes côtés et chuchota.

« Vous pourrez passer le voir pour récupérer toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin durant un mois. » J'acquiesçai et ils disparurent.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Bonne nuit les enfants. » Je regardai ma mère partir de la pièce. J'avais mal pour elle. Je ne savais que faire.

Hibari parti n'ayant pas eu de combat finalement. Mukuro nous jeta un regard avant de s'éclipsai à son tour. Chrome le regarda et me dit qu'elle allait prendre soin de son frère. Je la remerciai. Ne restai plus que Reborn, Takeshi, Hayato et oni-san.

On partit s'installé dans la chambre. Yamamoto s'asseyait sur le bureau, Ryohei sur la chaise, Reborn s'installa sur le lit et je me mis à ses côtés. Hayato nous fixait à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Reborn, mais Tsuna à avouer pour vous deux. Du coup n'oublie pas ce que nous avions convenu. » Reborn acquiesça et me regarda avec une légère once de reproche.

« Tu voulais pas que je le dise et Takeshi était au courant ?! Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser le dire à Hayato ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Reborn tu exagères ! »

« Ju … Judaime … Je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas pour moi. » Je tournai la tête vers Hayato pour le rassurer mais Reborn prit la parole avant.

« Je n'ai rien dit, il a deviné. Il est plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître. » Takeshi eut un rire gêné en posant sa main sur sa nuque comme habituellement. Hayato grimaça. Je sentis mes joues me brulaient en même temps qu'une moue boudeuse apparaissait suite à la pichenette sur le front venant de Reborn.

« Idiota. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir Reborn. » Je regardai Hayato, j'étais paniqué. Il menaçait Reborn ! Etait-il devenu fou ?!

« Tu me menaces ? » L'aura noir de Reborn me fit frissonner. Je retins in extrémiste mon cri de terreur en regardant alternativement le regard des deux hommes, celui noir du noiraud et celui déterminé du gris.

« Non, je t'informe. Je n'ai pas la puissance seule, mais je ne doute pas de l'intervention de chaque gardien. Alors ne l'oublie jamais, ne le fait pas souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec ma sœur. »

Son mini-discours me fit un baume au cœur. Takeshi avait un sourire confirmant les paroles de mon bras droit et Ryohei hochai de la tête avec une détermination extrême. Je sentis une légère tension de Reborn à la fin. Il fallait l'annoncer à Bianchi … Comment aller réagir celle-ci ? Va-t-elle vouloir me tuer de nouveau ? Je poussai un soupire écoutant de nouveau la conversation. Reborn avait son visage caché, Takeshi regardait alternativement les deux autres hommes, Hayato détournai le regard, Ryohei les regardaient calme … ment.

« Je le sais bien. » Hein ?! De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hayato savait ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que mon Intuition s'affola. Encore ?!

« Ryohei ! Va auprès de ma mère ! » Ils me regardaient surpris. « Tout de suite ! » Je le regardai partir de la chambre en courant.

Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais pris de sueur froide.

« Et merdia ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Reborn pour voir son teint pâle. Il me regardait légèrement inquiet. Etais-ce un autre effet secondaire qui nous arrivait ? Je ne saurais répondre. Mais la douleur qui me parsemait me fit m'évanouir.


	16. Un capharnaüm de sentiment

... Je ne vous demande pas forcément de review ... Je vous demande juste votre chance ... un peu ... J'en ai besoin dernièrement ...

Le point de vue est de Reborn:)

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Aren: Voici la suite que tu m'as demandé ^^

J'espère que ton petit cœur a survécut.

Je m'excuse des erreurs, je t'avoue que j'ai beau me relire je ne les vois pas. Mais lorsque je relis depuis mon téléphone (donc que je ne peux corriger) les fautes me piquent les yeux ^^'

Katsumi: Je sais plus si je t'ai répondu en privé donc ^^

Euh ... Il va arrivé quoi à ce beau petit monde? Bonne question ^^

Mais non imoto, je ne suis pas sadique voyons, je suis innocente.

... Et c'est moi la sadique? Pauvre Reborn, sa main est rentré en contact avec Iemitsu ... bon ok je suis sadique

Je sais pas trop Chrome, j'avais dit qu'ils avaient une relation très fraternel donc je sais pas.

* * *

 ** _Un capharnaüm de sentiment_**

Je sentis la douleur me transperçait. Mes flammes s'affolaient toute seule pour me soigner. Je pense que Ryohei avait fait une grosse partie du travail. Une fois la douleur plus supportable j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'assaillit mais je me devais de passer outre, j'entendais que la situation n'était pas des plus meilleurs. Je me concentrai sur mes flammes pour trouver la force de m'assoir. Je pris rapidement conscience de la situation en voyant le Vindicare.

« Partez. Laissez-nous nous occuper de son cas. Vous le récupérerez plus tard … »

« S'il en reste quelque chose. »

« Reborn ! » Je vis apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de Tsuna qui m'apaisa instantanément. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment d'être attendri.

« Ressaisi-toi Dame-Tsuna ! Ne crois pas que je vais mourir si facilement. Ne redeviens pas ce que tu étais avant. Comportes-toi en boss ! » Je me mis à tousser. La douleur était atroce, mes flammes avaient beau être plus puissante qu'à l'accoutumé, c'était insuffisant.

« J'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour toi ! » Vraiment ? Il pensait vraiment avoir le temps de s'inquiéter pour moi dans une telle situation ? Pour quelle raison à son avis étais-je dans cet état ? Parce que j'ai été trop sentimental dans une situation où je ne devais pas l'être. Et je me refusais à ce qu'il soit dans le même état.

« Tu veux être un vrai boss ? Apprend à suivre ce que je t'ai appris. Contrôle-toi ou tes ennemis s'en serviront contre toi. Et crois-moi que tu souffriras plus qu'aujourd'hui. Alors comporte-toi comme je te l'ai appris. » La douleur me fit une nouvelle fois grimaçait. Je devais garder la face. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il se retrouvera dans une situation d'autant plus critique.

« Kufufu, mais c'est qu'il est inquiet le Reborn. » Mukuro esquiva mon tir. J'hésitai vraiment à le tuer, mais un gardien d'un tel niveau était difficile à trouver. Tsuna rigola légèrement tandis qu'un gardien rappela leur présence.

« Nous ne pouvons accéder à votre requête. Remettez-nous Sawada-san. »

« Essayer seulement de nous le prendre. »

Tsuna entama un combat constitué uniquement d'esquive. La puissance de ses flammes était impressionnante. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Pourquoi nos flammes étaient-elles si puissante ? Cela faisait-il partir du plan des Estranos ? Ou étais-ce seulement dut à l'accumulation de notre motivation à la vengeance ? Je préférais penser qu'il ne s'agissait d'un énième effet secondaire. Sinon, la Mama serait également touché.

« Laisse-le partir Tsuna ... » Je me reconcentrai sur la scène pour voir Nana tremblotante face à la scène.

« 'Kasan. On ne peut pas l'envoyer simplement en prison. »

« Je le sais Tsuna, mais il reste mon mari. Je t'en prie … » Je soupirai face à la faible voix de sa mère. Je laissais mes flammes me tenir debout et me dirigeai vers Iemitsu. Le sentiment d'absence de blessures accentué cette angoisse qui me tiraillait le ventre.

« Puisque Tsuna va forcément aller dans le sens de sa mère. Je me dois au moins de faire ça avant. » Je mis suffisamment de force dans mon coup pour lui briser quelques os. Ce coup de poing m'avait revigoré. « Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas nous le laisser une peu plus Nana ? »

« Reborn, tu crois vraiment que je vais vouloir te laisser mon mari pour que tu le tabasses à mort ? » Elle avait un ton réprobateur. Je fixai mon regard dans ses yeux. « Vire-moi ses yeux de chiens battus. » Ce fut un échec, mais au moins Nana semblait aller un peu mieux.

Nana nous dit bonne nuit et chacun partit dans un coin. Cette situation avait chamboulé tout le monde. Seul Ryohei, Hayato et Takeshi nous accompagnèrent dans la chambre de Tsuna. Chacun prit une place différente. Tsuna se plaça à mes côtés. Je mourrai d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour vérifier qu'il ne risque plus rien. Mais ce pressentiment ne voulait pas me quitter.

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Reborn, mais Tsuna à avouer pour vous deux. Du coup n'oublie pas ce que nous avions convenu. » Je regardai Tsuna avec une fausse once de reproche. Au vue de la situation je ne pensais pas réellement garder le secret plus longtemps.

« Tu voulais pas que je le dise et Takeshi était au courant ?! Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser le dire à Hayato ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Reborn tu exagères ! » Sa légère colère me fit sourire. Cette histoire lui changeait un minimum les esprits.

« Ju … Judaime … Je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas pour moi. » Je fis une légère pichenette à Tsuna.

« Je n'ai rien dit, il a deviné. Il est plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître. » Takeshi eut un rire gêné tandis qu'Hayato grimaçait. Les joues de mon châtain prirent une jolie teinte érubescente, avant l'apparition d'une légère moue boudeuse sur son visage. A croquer.

« Idiota. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir Reborn. » Un sourire de fierté remplie mon esprit. En extérieur, tout comme pour Takeshi, je fis mine d'être énervé.

« Tu me menaces ? »

« Non, je t'informe. Je n'ai pas la puissance seule, mais je ne doute pas de l'intervention de chaque gardien. Alors ne l'oublie jamais, ne le fait pas souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec ma sœur. » Bianchi … Il est vrai que je m'étais principalement servi d'elle. Je n'avais pas de sentiments particuliers pour elle si ce n'est une amitié sans plus. Mais Tsuna, lui je l'aimais, et je ne voulais qu'il souffre de quoi que ce soit.

« La situation n'est pas la même. »

« Tu es sorties avec ma sœur, elle t'a attendu des années durant. Et aujourd'hui tu l'as quitté et laisser seule pour te mettre avec un homme Reborn. N'oublie pas que votre relation l'a fera souffrir d'autant plus. »

« Que crois-tu ? Que je ne sais rien de tout cela ? Bianchi savait à quoi s'attendre dans une relation avec moi. J'étais en couple avec d'autres filles et elles le savaient toutes. Mais Tsuna … Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne laisserais pas Tsuna ce faire le même mal que Bianchi. Tout comme malgré tout, je ne laisserai Bianchi se refaire ce même mal. » J'ai beau ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle, je ne la laisserai pas faire de rechute.

« Je le sais bien. »

« Ryohei ! Va auprès de ma mère ! » Je regardai Tsuna étonné. Que ce passait-il ? « Tout de suite ! » Il obtempéra rapidement.

« Et merdia ! » Je savais que je n'aurai dut ignorer ce pressentiment.

Je sentais que mon état se détériorer de nouveau, à plus faible dose. C'était plus le ressentie de la disparition de l'adrénaline. Mais cela semblait pire sur Tsuna. Tsuna me regarda avant de s'évanouir. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras et l'allongea le long du lit. Ses deux gardiens se précipitèrent sur nous voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Je fis le calme dans mon esprit réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait causer cette fièvre à Tsuna. Je ne vois pas de raison pour un tel retardement de réactions au produit de Iemitsu. Qu'avait-il pu se passer après la projection du spray ? Je ne pense pas que son discours ou les coups de couteaux puissent avoir un rapport. Alors quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait d'autres ? Soudain le tilt se fit dans mon esprit. Il avait appuyé sur un bouton avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Le spray avait pu mettre des molécules dans notre corps qui aurait formé un corps étranger, un virus, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton. Cela explique également le temps de réaction. La réaction s'étant déclenchée lorsque l'adrénaline de la situation est retombée.

Je me mis au côté de Tsuna et le mettait en sous-vêtements. Il me fallait trouver une différence. Quelque chose d'anormal. Son cœur. Je plaçais mes mains sur son cœur et y apposai mes flammes. Je fermai les yeux me concentrant pleinement. Je ne savais quel était cette chose, mais elle lutait terriblement. De la sueur commençait à couler le long de mes tempes. Je ne sais combien de temps passa avant que je ne réussisse à faire disparaître ce corps étranger. J'étais aux aguets du moindre problème.

« Sa jambe ! »

Je tournai la tête sur le bas de la jambe droite suivant la main d'Hayato. Des mouvements se faisaient également en surface mais toujours sous la peau. Quelle était cette chose ? Je ne me posai pas plus de question et me dépêchai d'appliquer mes flammes à ce niveau.

Les évènements précédant, le spray, la concentration de flamme, tout cela m'épuisa grandement. Je sentais la tête qui commençait à me tourner. Je me devais de garder contenance. Lorsque je m'étais occupé du corps étranger au niveau de son cœur, celui-ci battait de plus en plus lentement. Je me refusais de laisser ces choses le tuer !

Je continuai à apposer mes flammes sur sa jambe. Hayato et Takeshi continuaient de scanner son corps cherchant la moindre anomalie. En d'autres circonstances, je les aurai tués pour avoir observé mon châtain, là je voulais qu'il l'observe le plus possible.

Je ne voyais plus rien, je me concentrais sur la moindre sensation. La douleur était faible contrairement aux dix minutes d'enfer que j'avais vécu. Mais l'angoisse de savoir que si je ne luttais pas suffisamment contre la douleur, Tsuna pourrai mourir, n'arrangeait rien à mon état.

Le corps étranger disparut à son tour avant que le torse de Tsuna ne se soulève dans une grande respiration. Je tournais mon regard sur sa silhouette flou.

« Re … born … » Je m'essayai sur le bord du lit et posai ma main sur sa jambe lui montrant ma présence. Je n'étais plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit sans que l'on ne voie mon véritable état. « Ma mère ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle avait un corps étranger. Tu en possédais deux. »

« Je vois. » Les flammes avaient dû créer le corps supplémentaire. J'avais dû en être exempté grâce à mes flammes du soleil.

« Nous en reparlerons demain Juudaime, nous allons vous laissez vous reposez. Dormez tranquille, nous veillerons à la protection de la maison durant votre sommeil. »

« Merci. »

Une fois la porte fermé, Tsuna soupira.

« Ça va ? » Je ne pus qu'avoir un sourire en coin face à cette question si anodine.

« J'ai connu pire. Et toi ? » Il rigola légèrement.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Je posai mes mains à tâtons sur Tsuna. J'avais les yeux fermés, ne voyant pas grand choses dans tous les cas. Il n'y avait plus de sources de danger dans ses jambes. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et me saisis de ses bras. Ceux-ci semblaient également hors de risque. Je passais à son ventre, son torse, son cou, son visage. Je pouvais sentir ses joues chaudes, son sourire que je devinais époustouflant. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de corps étranger. Heureusement.

« Je vais bien Reborn. »

Mes mains continuèrent tout de même à vérifier son visage, passant sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Sa bouche dont je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Je vais bien. »

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et le serrai contre moi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé vivre une telle frayeur un jour. L'idée qu'il puisse mourir m'étais déjà insupportable. Mais le voir être torturé. Je ne peux pas. Je détruirai toutes personnes l'attaquant, mais je ne peux pas. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas le dixième officiellement.

« Je vais bien. »

Je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Depuis quand je me comportais de manière sentimental ? Je retins un soupir. Il passa ses bras autour de mon corps et eut un petit rire.

« Et bien. Est-ce vraiment toi qui panique ? Je n'aurai jamais cru assister à un tel moment. Même si j'avais constaté que depuis le retour à ta forme adulte tu avais plus de mal à cacher tes sentiments. Je n'aurai pensé à ce point. » Je lui donnais un coup de pied le faisant tomber du lit. Je l'entendis éclater de rire. « Voilà qui te ressemble plus. » Je rouvrais les yeux, admirant son sourire et constatant le retour de ma vision.

« Tu me rend un peu trop gnangnan. » Je fis une grimace tandis qu'il pouffait.

« Ravi de l'apprendre mio amore. » C'était définitif, j'adorais qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Je posai ma main sur sa joue en même temps que je joignais dans un tendre baiser nos lèvres. « Mais c'est bien aussi quand tu te montres moins sadique. »

J'eu un sourire en coin. Il était rare que je ne sois pas sadique. Mais l'enchaînement de nouvelles, avec les Estranos, Iemitsu, ce spray, tout cela ne me donnaient aucune envie d'être sadique avec Tsuna. Il avait juste besoin d'être cajolé, et je devais m'assuré qu'il était bien en vie.

« Je suis complétement perdu … » Et moi dont … « Tout cela c'est un peu trop pour moi. Rassure-moi, quand je serais Decimo, j'aurai un peu plus de répit ? »

« … »

« Je vois. Dans quel enfer m'as-tu entraîné ? » Il eut un léger rire.

« Ce n'est que le début mio carino, l'enfer des entraînements n'était rien à côté de la vie que tu vas mener. »

« Heureusement, il n'y a pas que de mauvais côté. Et puis, la mafia et toute cette histoire m'a permis de te rencontrer, et je ne pourrai être plus comblé. » Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Ne fais pas ce genre de déclaration Tsuna. Je risque de te sauter dessus pour te faire mien dans l'instant avec un tel discours. » Il rougit de la tête au pied.

« Non … Je ne … je ne suis pas encore prêt. » Je ne pus retenir le sourire sadique qui fleurit sur mon visage.

« Vraiment ? » Je passais doucement ma main sur son torse en repassant à califourchon sur lui. « Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de penser la même chose lorsque je t'inspectai. » Sa respiration se saccada légèrement. Je déposai de léger baiser dans son cou, puis sur le haut de son torse. Je descendais doucement, sentant son sexe durcir.

« Reborn ~ » Mon sourire s'accentua.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas prêt. Je vais te laisser te reposer. » Je suspendis tout geste. Je me remis à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

« Reborn ! Tu es un démon ! »

C'était un comportement plus digne de moi. Tsuna se redressa et rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser ainsi, Reborn ? » Sa voix était terriblement excitante. « Vraiment ? » Je n'entendis plus que sa respiration erratique, son souffle contre ma peau, les battements de nos cœurs effrénés. Mais à quel moment était-il devenu ce petit diable désirable ?


	17. Je t'aime

Salut tout le monde, joyeuses St Valentin à tous! Voici un chapitre spécial St Valentin ;)

Les fautes ne sont pas corrigés parce que bon, c'est un peu la St Valentin, donc sa serait bien que je me prépare à aller chez mon copain.

Le point de vue est de Tsuna. Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Je t'aime**_

Je sentis mon torse se soulevait tandis que je prenais une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais arrivé ?

« Re … born … » Je le sentis s'assoir au bord du lit. Il posa sa main sur ma jambe. Ce simple geste suffit à calmer la légère angoisse qui prenait possession de mon corps. « Ma mère ? » Mon Intuition était moins intense mais je voulais savoir. J'avais besoin de savoir.

« Elle va bien. Elle avait un corps étranger. Tu en possédais deux. »

« Je vois. » Tout cela était d'une complexité. Etais-ce dut seulement au spray ? Ou mon père avait fait autre chose ?

« Nous en reparlerons demain Juudaime, nous allons vous laissez vous reposez. Dormez tranquille, nous veillerons à la protection de la maison durant votre sommeil. »

« Merci. » Je ne savais comment réagir face à tout cela. Cette situation était tellement étrange !

Je regardai la porte se fermer en soupirant.

« Ça va ? »

J'observai Reborn. Il était pale, voire translucide. Son regard semblait légèrement vitreux. J'avais peur de le voir ainsi. Avait-il encore un effet secondaire ? Etait-il en danger ? Etais-ce un contrecoup de toute cette histoire ? Mais Reborn ne montrais jamais ce qu'il avait, sauf parfois devant moi mais pas devant les autres ! Allait-il bien ? Quelques secondes me suffirent pour paniquer tout seul.

« J'ai connu pire. Et toi ? » Toute la pression quitta mon corps. J'eu un léger rire. Il allait bien. J'avais paniqué pour rien. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un des hommes les plus fort au monde.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Reborn commença à passer ses mains sur mon corps. Il avait les yeux fermés. Son visage était rempli d'inquiétude. Je sentis mon cœur raté un battement. Je ne pensais pas être capable de le mettre dans un tel état. Il fit glisser ses mains sur tout mon corps. Il était à califourchon sur moi. La situation aurait été d'un pur érotisme si cette angoisse n'était pas présente.

« Je vais bien Reborn. » Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il ignora mes paroles et passa ses mains sur mon visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres. Mon cœur rata un nouveau battement. Comment pouvait-il avoir des gestes si attrayant avec une pareille peur incrusté sur le visage ? Je posais ma main sur sa joue, tachant de me calmer en même temps.

« Je vais bien. »

Il s'allongea sur le côté avant de me serrai fortement dans ses bras. Je sentais les battements de son cœur. Il semblait terroriser. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Reborn ne pouvait être dans un tel état, non ? Est-ce de me voir ainsi qui le rendait comme ça ? Ou est-ce l'accumulation de la soirée ? Surement un mélange des deux.

« Je vais bien. »

Il resserra plus sa prise si possible. Je lui rendis son étreinte dans un petit rire. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Reborn si adorablement désemparé.

« Et bien. Est-ce vraiment toi qui panique ? Je n'aurai jamais cru assister à un tel moment. Même si j'avais constaté que depuis le retour à ta forme adulte tu avais plus de mal à cacher tes sentiments. Je n'aurai pensé à ce point. » Il me donna un coup de pied qui me fit atterrir sur le sol. J'éclatai de rire. Je préférai le voir comme ça. Sa propre inquiétude m'inquiétait. « Voilà qui te ressemble plus. » Il ouvrit en grand les yeux. Je ne pouvais empêcher un immense sourire de prendre place sur mon visage.

« Tu me rend un peu trop gnangnan. » Il grimaça tandis que je pouffais. Mon Dieu ce que je pouvais l'aimer ! Il avait réussi à me faire oublier tous mes problèmes du moment.

« Ravi de l'apprendre mio amore. » Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Mon cœur s'affola. « Mais c'est bien aussi quand tu te montres moins sadique. » Quand tu es aussi tendre que maintenant. Il eut un léger sourire en coin. Comment faisait-il pour rendre si sexy un geste si anodin ?

Il c'était passait tant de choses ce soir. Je ne savais plus que faire. Mais je savais que Reborn était là pour moi. Et je ne pouvais en être plus heureux. Mais je n'en restais pas moins perdu.

« Je suis complétement perdu … Tout cela c'est un peu trop pour moi. Rassure-moi, quand je serais Decimo, j'aurai un peu plus de répit ? »

« … » Son silence voulait tout dire.

« Je vois. Dans quel enfer m'as-tu entraîné ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Ce n'est que le début mio carino » Mon cœur rata un énième battement au surnom. « L'enfer des entraînements n'était rien à côté de la vie que tu vas mener. »

« Heureusement, il n'y a pas que de mauvais côté. Et puis, la mafia et toute cette histoire m'a permis de te rencontrer, et je ne pourrai être plus comblé. » Ma vie a repris un sens avec ton arrivé.

« Ne fais pas ce genre de déclaration Tsuna. Je risque de te sauter dessus pour te faire mien dans l'instant avec un tel discours. » Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. C'était si gênant ! Je n'avais pas fait exprès de parler à voix haute ! Et sa réponse ! Mio Dio !

« Non … Je ne … je ne suis pas encore prêt. » Il se mit à sourire sadiquement. Je le sentais mal là.

« Vraiment ? » Il me caressa le torse en s'installant à califourchon. « Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de penser la même chose lorsque je t'inspectai. » J'eu de nouveau une respiration saccadais. Comment faisait-il pour me faire autant d'effet et si facilement ? Il m'embrassa doucement le cou, puis descendit doucement en passant par le torse. Il me parsemait de tendre baiser. Mon cœur ne voulait se calmer. Ma respiration était de plus en plus haletante.

« Reborn ~ » Son sourire s'agrandit. Je le sentais vraiment mal. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir plus et d'en profiter.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas prêt. Je vais te laisser te reposer. » Il s'arrêta pour se réinstaller à mes côtés et m'enlaçai. Il n'était pas sérieux là ?!

« Reborn ! Tu es un démon ! » Il semblait satisfait en plus ! Je ne voulais que ça s'arrête. J'avais envie que l'on continue. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me rapprocha de son oreille.

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser ainsi, Reborn ? » Je le vis frissonner. « Vraiment ? »

Je n'arrivai à dire un mot de plus. J'avais envie de continuer en voyant que pour une fois je lui faisais de l'effet. Mais j'étais terrorisé. Comment réussir à lui donner le plaisir qu'il est capable de me passer ? Comment passer au-dessus de la gêne et la timidité ?

« Il faut croire. » Je soupirai de dépit. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres. Avait-il vraiment envie de s'arrêter ou ce jouait-il de moi ?

« Alors moi je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi. »

Il haussa un sourcil curieux. Son regard était voilé, mais pas comme tout à l'heure. J'aimais à penser que c'était dû au plaisir.

Je glissai ma main le long de son torse, mon visage devait être rouge de gêne mais également d'excitation. Ma main descendit le long de son torse puis effleura son sexe. Mio Dio ! Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Je ne vais pas … Te laisser dans cet état. » Ma respiration était tellement saccadée que j'avais du mal à parler.

« Et que vas-tu faire pour cela ? ~ » Sa voix était pleine d'érotisme, de sensualité. Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour que rien que sa voix me mette dans tous mes états ? « J'ai hâte de voir ~ »

J'ignorai le martèlement de mon cœur. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. C'était si excitant et angoissant à la fois. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. J'étais honteux, je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Je voulais rendre sa unique mais j'étais loin d'être son premier.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, on ne fait rien. » Il me regardait tendrement, un brin d'inquiétude était toujours présent dans un coin de son regard.

« Je suis prêt Reborn. Ou du moins j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je veux te procurer un terrible plaisir. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire … Je veux que ça soit unique pour nous deux. Je veux te montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu n'aimes pas que je suis figé. Je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste en ne sachant que faire … » Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui dans un tendre baiser. C'était si doux, si agréable ! J'avais l'impression de pouvoir percevoir une partie de son amour pour moi juste dans le baiser. Mais ce n'était pas possible, non ?

« Il y en a eu d'autres que j'ai eu dans mon lit, mais ils ne pourront jamais atteindre ton niveau. » Sa phrase fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'il y une différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Et le deuxième apporte un plaisir difficilement égalable. Et crois-moi bien, si on vient à le faire, ce sera le deuxième carino. » J'avais les larmes aux yeux. « Ne vois-tu pas tout ce qu'un baiser peut amener ? Et pourtant ce n'est rien qu'un simple baiser. Mais il est rempli d'amour, et cela suffit à le rendre incroyable. » Les larmes ruisselèrent sur mon visage. Je me jetais dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tant que jamais mes anciennes conquêtes ne pourront rivaliser avec toi. » Je fixais mon regard dans le sien. Il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait ? Je ne rêvais pas ? « Alors n'ai crainte Tsuna, et prends ton temps pour avancer dans cette relation qui est la nôtre. »

« Je t'aime ! » Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec le plus de passion et d'amour que je pouvais. Je n'avais cru pouvoir être si heureux ! Cette soirée avait pourtant si mal commençai. Je ne pensais que je pourrais l'aimer d'autant plus.

Mes mains commencèrent d'elles-mêmes à parcourir son torse. Je voulais toucher sa peau. Pas ses vêtements. Je sentis mes joues devenir rouge rien qu'à mes pensées. Reborn m'observait avec un sourire en coin. Je m'asseyais et approchai mes mains tremblantes vers ses boutons de chemises. Son torse était déjà légèrement apparent. Mes mains allèrent sur le premier bouton attaché. J'avais les yeux fixés sur le bouton. Je le saisis doucement et le défis. J'étais d'une lenteur incroyable. Mes tremblements ne voulaient cesser. Je déglutis alors qu'une partie de son torse se dévoila devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi beau ! Je repris contenance et enlevait le bouton suivant. Puis le suivant, cette fois je pouvais voir son ventre. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois en retirant le bouton qui suivait. Il n'en restait qu'un. Je tirai légèrement sur sa chemise et défit le bouton. Je relevai mon regard sur Reborn. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Il observait le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

Il se mit en position assise me faisant lentement basculé en arrière. Il passa son bras droit autour de ma taille m'empêchant de tomber. Sa main gauche vint saisir mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses gestes étaient remplis de tendresse. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je répondis avec toute l'affection et l'amour que je lui portais. Je passais doucement mes mains sur ses épaules en attrapant la chemise au passage. Les mains de Reborn quittèrent mon corps le temps que je lui enlève. Mes mains longèrent ses bras musclés, le baiser ne cesser de s'intensifier. Mes mains s'arrêtèrent sur les siennes en même temps que la chemise tombait mollement sur le lit.

Le baiser prit fin par manque d'air. J'observai la magnificence de l'homme sur lequel j'étais assis. Je posai mes mains sur son torse ferme et puissant. Je le vis frissonner. Etais-ce vraiment moi qui le mettais dans un tel état ? Je le sentis passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt, le saisissant au passage. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre conscience de son geste que mon haut finis sur le sol. Je sentis mes joues me brulaient d'autant plus. Je ne l'aurai pas porté longtemps ce haut. Je cachai mon visage gênait dans sa nuque.

« Ne te cache pas carino, tu es magnifique. » Sa voix était rauque, enivrante.

« Pas autant que toi … » J'étais embarrassé. Mais je voulais lui dire. « Tu es tellement éblouissant, parfait. » Je sentis les battements de son cœur affolé, je cru même apercevoir un léger rougissement.

Je me sentis basculé. J'étais désormais allongé avec Reborn à califourchon sur moi. La situation était plus excitante qu'avant. La vue de mon ténébreux, torse nu, sur moi était extraordinaire. Il se pencha et se saisit de mes lèvres. Sa langue vint quémander l'accès à ma bouche. A peine l'accès lui fut-elle accorder que sa langue rejoignit la mienne dans un ballet des plus exaltants. Sa main droite sa poser sur mon torse et vint malmener mon téton. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un gémissement. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche alors qu'il continuait de malmener mon téton.

« St-stop. » Je tentais de le repousser. En prenant conscience de mes paroles, il figea le moindre de ses gestes. « Je voulais te donner moi du plaisir pas l'inverse. » Je le vis soupirer de soulagement.

« Apprend à savourer avant de vouloir faire de même aux autres. »

« Pour moi tout est nouveau, alors laisse-moi t'apprendre à savourer tout l'amour que je serai capable de t'apporter. »

Je n'osai le regarder. J'inversais de nouveau nos positions. Je fixai finalement son regard dans le sien. Son regard était brulant. Mon cœur rata un énième battement. Je décidai de faire comme lui. Je lui embrassai le visage, passant par chaque pore de sa peau. Je descendis doucement mes baisers sur son cou. Mes mains étaient posaient sur son torse, et mes doigts caressaient les zones à porter. J'embrassais toujours son cou quand je le sentis de nouveau frissonner. Je repassais plus longuement sur cette zone. J'observai sa respiration erratique avant de continuer à descendre. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de ses tétons. Je ne savais s'il me laisserait faire. Prenant le risque je déposais mes lèvres sur l'un d'eux. Voyant qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas, ma main partit taquiner l'autre. Je l'entendis émettre un léger grognement de plaisir. Un sourire béat pris place sur mon visage. Ce léger son échappai de sa bouche était pour moi le signe que je pouvais lui donner du plaisir également. Ma bouche descendit encore le long de son ventre. J'étais désormais au niveau de son nombril. Plus je descendais, plus il était tendu. Je passais ma langue sur son ventre, suivant la ligne de son pantalon. Je le sentis frémir.

Ma main, tremblante, se dirigeai avec lenteur vers le bouton de son bas. Je l'enlevai avec difficulté. Déglutissant, j'abaissai la fermeture éclair. Je tirai doucement le pantalon en reculant. Il ne portait plus que son boxer, tout comme moi. Je me mordillais les lèvres en regardant la bosse formait dans son boxer. J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose, mais je ne savais si j'étais prêt. J'avalais difficilement ma salive en me penchant vers son sexe. Je l'embrassais à travers le tissu. Reborn émit un nouveau grognement. Je regardai son regard, il avait les yeux rempli de désir, mais également de surprise et d'impatience. Je devais aller au bout de mon acte. Je me saisis du boxer le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Je n'avais osé regarder ce que je faisais. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'embrasser sa jambe. Remontant l'entement vers l'objet de mes convoitises. Mio Dio ! Je sentis mon excitation grimpait en flèche en même temps que la peur. Pas sûr que je sois prêt pour plus. Je relevai mon regard vers lui, il avait un sourire en coin. Il ne m'en croyait pas capable ? Il se trompait ! Je pris son sexe en main, je le léchai sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Je fis de lent va et viens. J'imaginai le moment où son sexe serrait en moi. Vu la taille, je risquai d'avoir mal, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Il mit sa main sur mes cheveux. J'avais peur qu'il m'oblige à accélérer. Mais il se contenta de me caresser les cheveux. Je faisais parfois tourner ma langue autour de son sexe. J'avais également mis ma main que suivait les va et viens de ma bouche. Je n'étais absolument pas prêt pour une gorge profonde. Je savourais chacun de ses grognements de plaisir, de ses gémissements lascifs. Ses mains se crispaient par moment dans mes cheveux. C'était si excitant ! Je commençai à sentir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je m'éloignai de son sexe tandis qu'il émettait un grognement de frustration. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser qu'il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous la force du baiser. Le baiser prit fin par manque d'air.

« Désolé … »

« Qui as dit que c'était fini. » Ca voix était rauque et suave à la fois. « Maintenant laisse-moi nous faire du plaisir à tous les deux. » Je me sentis rougir intégralement. Il posa sa main sur mon boxer. « Parce que toi aussi tu en as bien besoin. » Il massa légèrement sous mes gémissements de plaisir. « Es-tu prêt à découvrir plus de plaisir ? »

« Oui ~ Hm Reborn ~ »

Il me fit passer sous lui et me retira le boxer d'un geste vif. Je me sentis piquer un fard. Il regardait mon sexe comme si c'était la meilleure des sucreries. Il me tendit deux doigts que je pris en bouche tandis qu'il commençait à caresser chaque parti de mon corps. Il s'amusait à effleurer mon sexe sans jamais vraiment le toucher. C'était frustrant mais pourtant terriblement bon. Il retira ses doigts de ma bouche, laissant un filet de bave les relier. Je commençai à angoisser de la suite quand il prit mon sexe en bouche.

« Hmmmm ! »

Je sentis à peine le premier doigt qui rentra en moi. Il me faisait une divine fellation tout en baladant son doigt en moi dans un geste parfaitement maîtrisé. Je n'arrivais à le regarder, le plaisir me submergeait. Je retenais tant que je pouvais mes gémissements, gardant dans un coin de la tête la présence de ma mère dans la maison. Je sentis un deuxième doigt rentrait en moi. C'était assez désagréable au début mais cela devint vite insuffisant.

« Hmmm ~ Pluuus »

Il entama un mouvement de ciseaux avant d'intégrer un troisième doigt. Son autre main s'amusait à aller malmener mes tétons. Je ne savais plus ou donnait de la tête. Ses lèvres sur mon sexe, ses doigts en moi, sa main sur mon torse. Tout était si bon. Je me sentais capable de venir. Et je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Je le voulais lui. Et je me refusais de jouir tant que je ne le sentirais pas en moi, au plus profond de moi.

« Reborn ~ S'il te plaît. » Il mit fin à sa fellation et se rapprocha de mon oreille, ses doigts bougeant toujours en moi.

« Que veux-tu Tsuna ~ ? » Il me regardait avec un désir sans fin. Je lui attrapai le visage dans un baiser fougueux.

« Je te veux toi ~ » Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mio carino ~ »

Il retira ses doigts, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. J'avais comme un vide en moi. Un vide que seul Reborn pouvait combler. Il m'embrassa avec ferveur, j'en perdais la tête. Seules ses lèvres avaient de l'importance. J'en oubliais tout le reste. J'émis un gémissement plaintif en le sentant en moi. Il arrêta tout geste et me regarda légèrement craintif. Il commença à me masturber observant la moindre de mes expressions. Je n'avais pris conscience du moment où il avait placé mes jambes en l'air. C'était si gênant, mais en même temps, savoir que Reborn était en moi me donnait un plaisir incommensurable. Je donnais un léger coup de hanche lui indiquant que ça allais mieux. Il fit d'abord de lent va et viens. Puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus loin. J'avais perdu conscience de tout. Je ne cessais de gémir, de demandais plus.

« Encorrrrre ! Reborn ! »

Ses gestes était brusque et tendre à la fois. Mon regard était de plus en plus voilé par le plaisir. Je ne voyais plus que son visage déformait par le plaisir. Je n'entendais plus que ses gémissements et grognement de plaisir, son souffle saccadé, ainsi que mon propre plaisir. Je ne sentais plus que son sexe en moi, son sexe si dur, si bon, sa main sur mon propre sexe qui entamait des va et viens aux rythmes de lui en moi. Je frémissais chaque fois qu'il disait mon nom.

« Re-Reborn ~ Je vais »

« Viens mon cœur ~ »

Je ne pus me retenir et jouis. J'avais atteint l'extase pure et dure. Mon corps était pris de légères convulsions. Je sentis Reborn venir en moi seulement quelques secondes après. Il se retira, me laissant une sensation de vide.

« Je t'aime Tsuna. » Mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à l'entendre le dire. C'était comme un rêve.

« Je t'aime Reborn. » Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me prendre dans les bras.

« Je sais. » Je le repoussais en regardant son sourire goguenard.

« Et la modestie ! » Il rigola.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie. Tu viens de me témoigner ton amour. » Je me sentis rougir. « Franchement, tu as étais un baka pour tout. Mais dans ce domaine, tu es extrêmement doué pour une première fois. Ca cache quelque chose. » Je sentis un regard curieux.

« Je … Après la dernière fois … Je » Je n'osais pas le dire. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard face aux siens. C'était comme si notre acte venait de détruire la dernière barrière qui lui refrénait ses sentiments.

« Tu ? » Je détournai le regard mais parla tout de même.

« Je me suis documenté. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à ressentir un tel plaisir à nouveau. » Il m'embrassa tendrement avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de documentation, je t'enseignerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Après tout, je suis encore ton tuteur. » J'eu un léger rire.

« Pervers. »

« Non. Juste dingue de toi. » J'avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !


	18. Plaisir

Salut les gens, comment sa je n'ai pas publié sur cette histoire depuis trois mois? C'est faux voyons. Pas crédible? Tant pis! Pour me faire pardonner voici le lemon du point de vu de Reborn cette fois.

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise :) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)

* * *

 ** _Plaisir_**

« Il faut croire. » Je senti son souffle tandis qu'il soupirait. Comment pouvait-il être si désirable ?

« Alors moi je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi. » Je le regardai curieusement. Était-il vraiment prêt à ce genre de chose ? De sitôt en prime. Je l'observai passait sa main sur mon torse, prenant la direction de mon sexe. Il avait le visage érubescent. « Je ne vais pas … Te laisser dans cet état. » Sa respiration saccadée avait le don de m'exciter.

« Et que vas-tu faire pour cela ? ~ » Je le sentis frissonner. « J'ai hâte de voir ~ »

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Ses yeux étaient brillant, ses cheveux fou lui donnaient un air sauvage, son torse se soulevait de manière frénétique. Il était carrément bandant. Je le vis déglutir.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, on ne fait rien. » Il me fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis prêt Reborn. Ou du moins j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je veux te procurer un terrible plaisir. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire … Je veux que ça soit unique pour nous deux. Je veux te montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu n'aimes pas que je suis figé. Je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste en ne sachant que faire … » Mon cœur s'emballa, comment faisait-il pour me mettre dans un tel état ? Je posai ma main sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer vers moi. Je l'embrassais laissant passer tous mes sentiments. Pourquoi lui cachait à quel point je l'aime si c'est pour qu'il soit si apeuré ?

« Il y en a eu d'autres que j'ai eu dans mon lit, mais ils ne pourront jamais atteindre ton niveau. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Sa voix avait perdu toute sa sensualité. Il était blessé, cela me fit sourire.

« Parce qu'il y a une différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Et le deuxième apporte un plaisir difficilement égalable. Et crois-moi bien, si on vient à le faire, ce sera le deuxième carino. Ne vois-tu pas tout ce qu'un baiser peut amener ? Et pourtant ce n'est rien qu'un simple baiser. Mais il est rempli d'amour, et cela suffit à le rendre incroyable. » Il se jeta dans mes bras, le visage en larme. Je l'enserrai contre moi. « Je t'aime tant que jamais mes anciennes conquêtes ne pourront rivaliser avec toi. » Je l'avais dit. Je lui avais avoué l'aimer. Ce fut comme si un poids se retirer de mes épaules. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, il était si beau ainsi. « Alors n'ai crainte Tsuna, et prends ton temps pour avancer dans cette relation qui est la nôtre. »

« Je t'aime ! »

Il saisit mon visage avant de m'embrasser avec fièvre. Étais-ce véritablement Tsuna que j'avais face à moi ? Ses mains parcouraient mon torse, je ne faisais un mouvement, savourant le plaisir de le voir prendre des initiatives. Il éloigna son visage, s'asseyant sur moi. Avait-il conscience du sourire éblouissant qu'il avait ? Je regardais ses mains tremblantes tentait de détacher ma chemise. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de le faire basculer sous moi pour le prendre ? Mes yeux étaient obnubilés par ses gestes. Il déglutissait chaque fois qu'une partie de mon corps devenait visible. Il finit de déboutonner ma chemise et releva son regard sur mon visage. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres, elles m'attiraient.

Je me redressai et le maintenait par la taille, l'empêchant de basculer. Son corps était brulant. Mon autre main partit relever son menton. Je l'embrassais tendrement, je ne voulais précipiter les choses. Il répondait avec tendresse à mon baiser. Ses mains partirent attraper ma chemise en longeant mes bras. Je défaisais ma prise de son corps en appondissent le baiser. Je gardais un œil ouvert, guettant qu'il ne bascule pas. Il était magnifique, mais son haut me gâcher la vue.

Le manque de souffle mit fin au baiser. Il s'éloigna légèrement, ses mains s'éloignèrent des miennes et allèrent se poser sur mon torse. Savait-il à quel point il était attirant ainsi ? Mes yeux dérivèrent vers son propre torse que je ne pouvais toujours pas voir. Je me saisis du tee-shirt et le jeta dans la pièce. Il piqua un fard avant de nicher son visage au creux de mon cou. Ce n'était pas intéressant s'il me cachait la vue.

« Ne te cache pas carino, tu es magnifique. »

« Pas autant que toi … » Il se colla un peu plus contre moi. « Tu es tellement éblouissant, parfait. » Entendre ces mots de la part de Tsuna me fit un effet fou.

Je ne pus me retenir plus et le fis basculer sous moi. Je l'embrassais avec toute l'envie qu'il m'apportait, ma langue partit chercher la sienne dans une valse endiablée. Ma main partit malmener l'un de ses tétons. Un gémissement franchit la paroi de ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce son si tentateur. Il était si excitant ainsi.

« St-stop. » Ses mains poussèrent légèrement mon torse me figeant instantanément. Merdia. Je n'avais pas su me contrôler. « Je voulais te donner moi du plaisir pas l'inverse. » Je soupirai de soulagement, ce n'était que ça.

« Apprend à savourer avant de vouloir faire de même aux autres. »

« Pour moi tout est nouveau, alors laisse-moi t'apprendre à savourer tout l'amour que je serai capable de t'apporter. » Mon cœur s'emballa de plus bel. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bonheur qu'en ce moment.

Je le laissai se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Il planta son regard dans le mien en se mordillant la lèvre, avait-il conscience à quel point ce geste pouvait être excitant ? Il m'embrassa le visage pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon torse. C'était terriblement difficile d'accéder à sa demande de ne bouger. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, faisant traverser un délicieux frisson à travers mon corps. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et insista un peu plus sur cette zone. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pouvoir voir son visage, surement rougi par la gêne et l'excitation. Sa bouche continua sa course folle sur mon corps. Arrivé sur mes tétons il sembla hésitait. Il finit par y déposait ses lèvres pendant qu'une main allait sur l'autre. Bordel, depuis quand ça m'excitait autant ? J'observai son sourire béat du coin de l'œil. Putain qu'il était bandant ! Sa bouche reprit sa route descendant toujours le long de mon torse. Il passa sa langue le long de mon pantalon. Je voulais plus mais je ne voulais le brusquer. Je ne sais comment j'arrivai encore à respecter ma promesse.

Il déglutit en enlevant avec difficulté mon pantalon. Je déglutis, contrôlant mes envies, alors que son visage était à proximité de mon boxeur. Je le vis déglutir une nouvelle fois avant d'embrasser ma verge à travers le tissu. Oh putain ! C'était vraiment Tsuna qui venait de faire ça ? Comment veut-il que je respecte la promesse de le laisser faire s'il me fait des trucs pareils ? Il releva son regard excité vers moi. Il continuait à me regarder tout en enlevant mon boxer libérant mon sexe de sa prison de tissu. Ses yeux retournèrent sur mon corps, il embrassa ma jambe remontant doucement en déposant un flot de baiser sur mon corps. Arrivé à mon sexe il pali légèrement me faisant sourire. Son regard se fit confiant tandis qu'il saisissait ma verge en main tout en la léchant. Il entama une divine fellation. Ma main partit se perdre dans ses cheveux. Bonté divine, comment faisait-il pour s'y prendre aussi bien ? Je ne pus que me sentir frustrer lorsqu'il y mit fin. Je ne lui laissai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Toute la tendresse de nos premiers baisers avait disparu, ce n'était qu'envie, passion et sauvagerie. Ses gémissements étaient loin de me calmer.

« Désolé … »

« Qui as dit que c'était fini. » Je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter s'il ne me stoppait pas maintenant. « Maintenant laisse-moi nous faire du plaisir à tous les deux. » Je posais ma main sur son boxer. « Parce que toi aussi tu en as bien besoin. » Je massais doucement cette bosse si plaisante sous ses gémissements. « Es-tu prêt à découvrir plus de plaisir ? »

« Oui ~ Hm Reborn ~ »

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour lui enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Je lui tendis deux doigts qu'il prit en bouche pendant que je caressais le reste de son corps. Mes mains effleuraient son sexe érigé sans jamais le toucher. Son corps tremblait de plaisir. Il me fallait faire tous les efforts du monde pour le préparer. C'était sa première fois, il fallait faire les choses correctement. Je retirai mes doigts de sa bouche laissant un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se reposer que j'entamai à mon tour une fellation

« Hmmmm ! »

Je profitai de cette distraction pour rentrer un premier doigt en lui. J'observai la moindre de ses expression, il se mordait les lèvres retenant vainement ses magnifiques gémissements. Le voyant assez détendu, je rentrai un deuxième doigt. Il grimaça légèrement au début avant d'en réclamer plus. J'exécutai un mouvement de ciseaux avant de rajouter un troisième doit. De mon autre main je malmener ses tétons.

« Reborn ~ S'il te plaît. » Je laissai mes doigts en lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Que veux-tu Tsuna ~ ? » Il m'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je te veux toi ~ » Enfin ! Je l'embrassai tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mio carino ~ »

Je retirai mes doigts sous son grognement de frustration. Je joins nos lèvres avec force. Mes yeux restaient ouverts au moindre désagrément de sa part pendant que je le pénétrai. Que c'était bon, il était si serré. Je le masturbai pour lui faire oublier la douleur, attendant son accord pour bouger. C'était un supplice de ne pas bouger. Il donna un coup de hanche qui me permit de pouvoir commencer de lent va et viens. Plus il gémissait plus j'accélérer, plus j'allais loin, plus j'y aller fort. Je n'avais souvenir avoir déjà eu autant de plaisir. Malgré que cela fasse longtemps que je n'avais était au lit avec quelqu'un, l'envie que cela soit mémorable pour Tsuna me faisait tenir.

« Encooooore ! Reborn ! »

Il avait oublié toute retenue, il geignait, criait son plaisir. Je me sentais près à venir. Je commençai à le branler sachant que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Je lui chuchotais son prénom au creux de l'oreille sous ses cris à chaque coup de butoir que je donnais.

« Re-Reborn ~ Je vais »

« Viens mon cœur ~ »

Il cria mon prénom en jouissant. Son corps tremblait sous le plaisir. Je le sentis se resserrer autour de moi ce qui me fit jouir dans l'instanté. Je me retirer de lui ne voulant qu'il soit incommoder de ma présence.

« Je t'aime Tsuna. »

« Je t'aime Reborn. » Je l'embrassai doucement avant de l'enlacer.

« Je sais. » Il me repoussa sous mon sourire moqueur.

« Et la modestie ! » Je rigolai en le regardant tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie. Tu viens de me témoigner ton amour. Franchement, tu as étais un baka pour tout. Mais dans ce domaine, tu es extrêmement doué pour une première fois. Ca cache quelque chose. » Je le regardai avec curiosité attendant qu'il m'explique le pourquoi du comment.

« Je … Après la dernière fois … Je » Je caressais sa joue le rassurant dans le fait de parler.

« Tu ? » Il détourna le regard.

« Je me suis documenté. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à ressentir un tel plaisir à nouveau. » Je l'embrassais en souriant en coin.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de documentation, je t'enseignerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Après tout, je suis encore ton tuteur. » Cela eu le mérite de le faire rire.

« Pervers. »

« Non. Juste dingue de toi. » Il avait les larmes aux yeux. « Il ne faut pas être ému pour si peu mon amour. Tu as brisé les dernières barrières qui te permettaient encore de t'échapper. Maintenant sache que c'est trop tard. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. »

« Alors ne sois à personne d'autre aussi. Il n'y a que toi pour moi. »

« Tu vas décevoir plein de personnes quand ils sauront que tu m'as rendu monogame. »

« Reborn ! » Je rigolai sous son visage indigné.

« De toute façon, depuis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi je le suis devenu. »

« Et Bianchi ? Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que vous en aviez bien profité pendant ton absence ? »

« Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Si cela te rassure, nous l'avons fait une fois. Cela m'a suffit pour comprendre que le seul moyen que je prenne du plaisir c'était soit de t'oublier, soit de retourner à tes côtés. Et je trouve la deuxième proposition beaucoup plus intéressante. » Il sourit en venant nicher son visage de mon cou. Il aimait bien se mettre ainsi.

« Elle devait être triste et … » Je sentis ses muscles se relâchaient. Il c'était endormi en parlant. En d'autres circonstances je l'aurai réveillé pour ce comportement non digne du Decimo. Mais il a vécu suffisamment de chose éprouvante en moins de 24 heures.

« Reposes-toi bien mon cœur. »

Je lui embrassais tendrement le front avant de m'éloigner. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendit dans le salon. Yamamoto me regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Je cherchais du coin de l'œil Gokudera.

« Il est dehors, il est sorti fumer étant trop gêné de vous entendre. »

« Ne le dis pas à Tsuna. » Il rigola légèrement avant de scanner mon corps, je n'avais remis qu'un pantalon et une chemise légèrement ouverte.

« Pour quelqu'un qui semblait au bord de la mort il y a quelques heures tu sembles allait bien. » Son regard mi-inquiet mi-rassuré ne m'échappa nullement.

« Je me remet vite avec mes flammes du soleil. Et puis Tsuna est quelqu'un d'efficace pour vous reboostez. »

« Ah ah ! J'ai cru entendre ça. » Son regard devint plus sérieux. « Mais tu n'as pas quitté sa douce chaleur pour nous rassurer. »

« En effet, j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas formé en tant que tueur à gage pour rien. »

« Seul ou avec Hayato ? »

« Seul. »

« Très bien, que dois-je faire ? » Il resserra sa prise sur son arme tandis que je lui donnais sa mission.


	19. Prise de conscience

Salut tout le monde! Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je vous accorde que ce chapitre est très court contrairement aux autres. Cependant c'est plus un chapitre pour vous rassurez. Je n'abandonne pas mes différentes histoires, on va dire que pour le moment je suis dans une période de lecture extrême (J'en dors plus tant je me laisse séduire par les fics). Du coup j'ai un peu de mal à décrocher pour écrire. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, dès que mes cours, et tout autre occupation me laisseront plus de temps (que je n'aurai pas de temps libre à partir de 23 heures) j'écrirais. Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonjour, bon soir et bonne nuit à chacun de vous, moi je retourne à mes devoirs. :)

Oh et n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes (j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de corriger) et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Donc pour **Claraseth** voici la suite demandé. Et **Ccbandedenouille** tu as l'explications de l'absence de suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé au creux des bras de Reborn, j'avais oublié tout problème, toute chose existant en ce monde. Seul Reborn emplissait mon esprit, sa chaleur, le bien être qu'il me faisait ressentir, le bonheur de ses bras autour de mon corps, le plaisir de toucher son torse, son corps sans que cela soit due à un combat.

« La marmotte daigne se réveiller ? » Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur mon visage tandis que je me lovais un peu plus dans les bras de mon cher et tendre.

« Je n'ai plus le droit au merveilleux réveil de mon cher tuteur ? » J'avais tenté d'être le plus ironique possible, mais faut avouer que cela était plus sa spécialité à lui.

« Ne rêve pas trop. Seuls les derniers événements m'ont empêché de me comporter en tuteur. »

« Dis plutôt que tu m'aimes trop pour être sadique avec moi. » Ma réplique fut récompensée d'une tape sur la tête qui eut le mérite de me faire rire.

« Parce que tu crois que je t'aime que depuis hier ? Mon amour pour toi ne m'empêchera pas de rester le tuteur sadique et autoritaire. Mais d'être ton conjoint me permet de céder lorsque je sais que la situation le mérite. »

« Oh ~ Et la situation mérite quoi d'autre ? » Je ne sais pas comment la situation avait pu en arriver là, mais notre conversation avait l'air de tanguer entre flirt et leçon de morale.

« Idiota. » Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Les enfants ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » L'appel de ma mère nous fit sortir de notre petit cocon.

« Il faut croire que tu ne pourras me montrer toute les joies de t'avoir en compagnon maintenant. »

« Qui est le pervers maintenant ? Allez, file t'habiller. A moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde ne voit à quel point tu m'appartiens ? »

Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied avant de me jeter sur le premier haut qui me passait par la main. Le destin choisit que j'enfile une chemise de Reborn. Je le vis soupirer du coin de l'œil avant de sortir une autre chemise de l'armoire et de l'enfilé.

J'observais cet être si sublime qui s'habillait avec un érotisme dont je ne pense pas qu'il ait conscience. Du moins je ne pense pas qu'il sache qu'il est **si** sensuel. Il tournait la tête vers moi tout en finissant de nouer sa cravate noire.

« Tu devrais mettre un pantalon. Quoi que maintenant ton surnom de Dame-Tsuna prend tout son sens en français. »

Nié ? Devant mon air niais il m'expliqua ce qui signifiait le mot "Dame" en français.

Je me tournais vers le miroir pour me voir mais j'eu le sentiment d'observer une jeune fille ayant piqué des vêtements à son copain. La chemise me donnait l'air de portée une tunique et accentué mon côté efféminé. Dans le miroir je vis le reflet de Reborn se rapprochait. Il transforma Léon en corde et l'enroula au niveau de ma taille. Une étincelle de désir pris place dans ses yeux.

« Peu importe ton apparence, tu restes sexy ~ » Sa voix était rauque, envoutante. Je n'arrivais à détacher mes yeux des siens. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. « Il est temps de descendre ma Dame, il ne faudrait pas être en retard au repas. »

Son sourire devint moqueur tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. J'enfilai rapidement un jean avant de le poursuivre.

« Reborn ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

Je fus accueillie dans la salle à manger par son sourire moqueur.

« Une nouvelle tunique, ma puce ? » J'entendis Yamamoto et ma mère pouffaient. Je me saisis de ma 'ceinture' et lui jeta à la figure avant de tenter de quitter la pièce.

« Ohayo Juudaime ! » Je me retrouvai fasse à un Hayato rouge cramoisie.

« Ohayo Hayato. Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? »

Je me rapprochai de lui pour vérifier ma théorie et je le vis reculer en bégayant, alternant son regard entre Reborn et moi.

« Oh, je vois. »

Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. Je m'installai à table, n'osant plus regarder personne. Ce que cela pouvait être gênant !

Je mangeais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner, réfléchissant à tous les derniers évènements, tentant d'oublier que toute la maison savaient ce qu'il c'était passé entre Reborn et moi hier soir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Reborn … Est-ce vraiment moi qui est ordonné à Mukuro de tuer deux hommes ? Ils souffraient, c'étaient des enflures de premières … Mais … »

Sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience de mon acte. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que j'avais donné l'ordre de tuer deux hommes. Comment avais-je pu ? J'étais un monstre ! Comment pouvais-je avoir commis un tel acte en me donnant des excuses pour cet acte. Même pour Byakuran je m'en étais voulu et j'avais été soulagé de voir que le futur ayant été modifié il allait rester en vie. Mais là je ne pouvais plus modifier les choses … J'avais tué deux hommes, sans remord et j'avais pris plusieurs jours à en prendre conscience …

Moi qui n'aspiraient qu'à changer cette mafia … J'avais fait de l'un de mes hommes un meurtrier … Comment avais-je pu ? Comment cela n'avait pu choquer aucun d'eux ? La mafia avait-elle déjà autant d'impact sur chacun de nous ? Il va de soi que Reborn et un tueur à gage et Mukuro un meurtrier mais … Jusqu'à lors chacun de leurs crimes n'avaient pas été fait suite à l'un de mes ordres … Qu'étais-je devenu ?

« Je suis finalement ce que mon père voulait. » Je suis comme lui, je ne suis qu'un meurtrier …


End file.
